Bonne Foi (suite) d'Amethyst Jackson TRADUCTION
by Isnoname
Summary: Edward Masen a été transformé en 1918 et abandonné par son créateur. Il n'a jamais rencontré Carlisle et se nourrit de sang humain ne connaissant que cette façon de faire... Jusqu'à ce qu'une nuit il tombe sur une étudiante, Bella Swan ... une nuit qui va tout changer...
1. Chapitre 26

A la demande de plusieurs lectrices je continue la traduction de** Bonne Foi**

Bien évidemment tous les personnages sont à S. Meyer

...

**BONNE FOI **appartient à** Amethyst Jackson**

**...**

**Vous trouverez les 26 premiers chapitres sur le compte de Lily77974**

**...**

**Tous les liens sont dans mes favoris**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**BONNE FOI**

_Complète en 41 chapitres_

_._

_C'est Edward qui raconte_

**CHAPITRE 26**

Carlisle contrôla une fois de plus le plâtre de Bella et nous donna toutes les instructions nécessaires puis nous nous mîmes en route. J'installai Bella et ses béquilles précautionneusement dans la Vanquish et pris un moment pour jeter un coup d'œil au désastre que James avait provoqué avant de me glisser derrière le volant. La voiture empestait la nourriture humaine. Je tournai la clé de contact et commençai le trajet en sortant de l'allée.

Alice, Jasper et un tas de leurs affaires nous suivaient. Ils vivraient à l'hôtel jusqu'à ce qu'ils trouvent un endroit bien à eux ; plus que de désirer avoir de l'intimité, ils avaient aussi réalisé que Bella et moi aimerions passer du temps seuls. Bella avait été surmenée ces dernières vingt-quatre heures. Après avoir accepté l'existence des vampires, puis avoir été agressée par eux, elle avait bien droit à un peu de normalité.

Nous avions presque atteint Port Angeles lorsque le téléphone de Bella se mit à sonner. Elle fronça les sourcils, une petite ride de confusion apparut là et elle chercha son téléphone qui avait été à demi oublié dans son sac de livres. C'était étrange de penser que c'était hier, Bella était allée en cours, avait pris des notes et avait mangé comme tous les autres jours - jusqu'à ce qu'elle voie les titres des journaux...

"Qui appelle?" lui demandai-je tandis qu'elle regardait ce qui s'affichait. Je savais que ce n'était pas Alice, je pouvais l'entendre parler à Jasper deux voitures derrière nous. Qui d'autre avait le numéro de Bella?

"C'est mon père," dit-elle avant de prendre l'appel. Bien sûr elle avait donné le numéro à son père. J'espérai que c'était seulement un appel ordinaire.

"Salut papa."

Je pouvais l'entendre parler aussi bien que s'il était avec nous, dans la voiture. "Salut Bells. Quoi de beau aujourd'hui?"

"Oh... hum... pas grand-chose," dit-elle inconfortablement. Ses yeux me fixèrent nerveusement.

"Oh vraiment? J'ai dû aller à la Push pour un cambriolage cette nuit et Jacob Black m'a dit qu'il t'avait vue chez les Cullen avec ton copain."

"Un cambriolage?" répéta Bella en haussant les sourcils. "Est-ce que ce n'est pas hors de ta juridiction, papa?"

"C'est un de mes amis qui m'a demandé de l'aide... et n'essaie pas de changer de conversation, jeune fille. Tu n'allais pas me dire que tu étais en ville? Et que faisais-tu chez les Cullen?"

Bella grimaça fronçant les sourcils froncés en réfléchissant. "Bon tu vois, Edward est ami avec les Cullen alors nous leur avons rendu visite. J'allais passer te voir mais nous sommes partis randonner et bon, je ne t'ai rien dit parce que je ne veux pas que tu t'inquiètes mais je me suis en quelque sorte...cassée la jambe."

"_Quoi? Quand_?Jacob n'a rien dit..."

"Calme-toi papa, c'est arrivé aujourd'hui, le Dr Cullen était là et il s'est occupé de tout. Je suis vraiment fatiguée là donc nous rentrons ce soir. Je veux être bien reposée avant de retourner en cours lundi."

"Et c'est une bonne idée ça Bella? Qui va s'occuper de toi?"

Bella roula des yeux. "Papa je vais avoir ce plâtre pendant un mois. Personne ne sera capable de rester tout le temps avec moi et je ne peux définitivement pas manquer tous ces cours. Angela et Edward m'aideront. Ça ira très bien. Ce n'est pas ma première fois avec des béquilles."

Charlie soupira dans le téléphone. "D'abord qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris d'aller en randonnée? Tu sais bien comment tu es."

Bella roula des yeux. "J'ai _voulu _y aller papa. Je ne peux pas laisser mes pieds m'empêcher tout le temps de faire ce que je veux."

"Bon, tu ne changeras certainement pas d'idée maintenant. As-tu besoin de quelque chose? Tes béquilles sont toujours dans le placard..."

"Le Dr Cullen en avait , il m'en a prêté. Ça va aller c'est promis."

"Si tu es sûre. J'ai quelques vacances, si tu veux venir à la maison quelques jours."

Je jetai un coup d'œil à Bella étonné de voir qu'elle avait les larmes aux yeux. "Merci papa, mais je suis une grande fille à présent. Je gère."

"D'accord, Bells. Prends soin de toi. Et essaie de m'appeler un peu plus souvent, si tu peux."

"Oui papa, bien sûr."

Elle échangea des au-revoir avec son père et finit l'appel. J'attendis qu'elle range son téléphone avant de parler.

"Bella? Voulais-tu rester avec ton père pendant un moment?" lui demandai-je. La vue de ses larmes n'avaient décontenancé. Je n'avais pas pensé qu'elle pouvait vouloir cela mais après le traumatisme des dernières vingt-quatre heures, il serait logique pour elle de vouloir être dans une environnement calme et familier.

"Non qu'est-ce qui te fait dire cela?" demanda-t-elle d'un air perplexe. "Je veux dire... si tu ne veux pas de moi chez toi, je serai très bien au dortoir."

Je laissai échapper un petit bruit d'incrédulité. "Tu penses vraiment que là où nous en sommes, je voudrais me débarrasser de toi? Je suis ravi d'avoir une excuse pour te garder chez moi. Tu as paru seulement tellement triste quand ton père t'a dit qu'il voulait que tu ailles chez lui... J'ai pensé que peut-être..."

Bella secoua la tête souriant un peu. "Non Edward, c'est juste que mon père n'est pas la personne au monde qui montre le plus son affection. Et quand il fait une offre comme celle là, je sais que ça veut dire qu'il se préoccupe de moi. Ça m'a touchée je suppose."

"Oh." Ça me rappela combien peu je comprenais ses émotions humaines quelquefois, comme maintenant.

"Je suis vraiment très heureuse de rester avec toi mais je ne veux pas que tu te sentes obligé de prendre soin de moi."

Je fronçai les sourcils. "Bien sûr que je me sens obligé. Ta jambe cassée était tout à fait évitable. Quoi qu'il en soit je veux prendre soin de toi. Peu importe quel est le problème et où est la faute."

"Merci," dit tranquillement Bella, en souriant un peu. "Tu sais je suis habituée à cela donc je me sens comme si je devais te le dire."

Je pris sa main et la serrai un peu. "Tu sais que tu n'as pas besoin, c'est avec plaisir."

**OOO**

Nous nous arrêtâmes sur le parking de mon appartement. Jasper et Alice nous avaient suivis là pour m'aider à installer Bella. Je la portai dans les escaliers même si elle avait insisté pour le faire avec ses béquilles. Alice attrapa son sac et Jasper se chargea de ses béquilles en les portant comme un fusil sur l'épaule et de l'autre main il tenait une pile de casseroles. Nous fîmes un étrange défilé jusqu'à mon appartement.

"Joli mais un peu spartiate," commenta Alice en inspectant mon appartement. Je l'ignorai et posai Bella sur le canapé.

"Tu as faim Bella?" demanda Alice en faisant le tour complet de la cuisine. "J'ai toujours voulu m'essayer à la cuisine."

Bella haussa les épaule. "Je suppose que oui?"

"Génial!" Alice ne s'inquiéta pas de lui demander ce qu'elle voulait, elle s'installa juste pour y travailler. Jasper s'appuya contre le comptoir pour regarder sa femme mettre le chaos dans mon appartement. Je secouai la tête.

"Bella je pense que je devrais aller au dortoir pour y prendre certaines de tes affaires, peut-être qu'Angela devrait savoir ce qu'il en est. Tu serais à l'aise ici avec Alice et Jasper?"

"Bien sûr," répondit-elle. "Mes clés sont dans mon sac."

Je les trouvai rapidement. "Y a- t-il quelque chose en particulier que tu veux que je te ramène?"

"Euh, mes affaires de toilettes, mes livres, tu veux que je te fasse une liste?"

Je ris. "Non, ça va dis-moi le juste. Mémoire parfaite tu te souviens?"

Bella leva les yeux au ciel mais m'énuméra tout ce dont elle avait besoin."

"Très bien je reviens bientôt. Alice! Essaie de ne pas mettre le feu pendant que je m'absente."

"Je ne veux pas faire ça," dit-elle la tête toujours à l'intérieur des placards.

**OOO**

Angela n'était pas là quand j'arrivai au dortoir alors j'entrai et commençai à emballer des vêtements et des objets personnels dans un sac. Elle ne n'avait pas dit ce qu'elle voulait exactement comme affaires de toilette alors je pris tout ce que j'avais senti sur elle. Je pris les livres qu'elle m'avait énuméré. J'étais en train de fermer le sac de voyage qui était bien rempli lorsque la porte s'ouvrit.

Angela cria avant de comprendre que c'était moi qui était là.

"C'est bon ," dis-je doucement, "Bella m'a donné sa clé." Je la lui montrai comme preuve.

"Pourquoi n'est-elle pas ici?" me demanda-t-elle soupçonneuse. Elle n'avait pas eu de nouvelle de Bella depuis le vendredi matin et se demandait si je l'avais enlevée ou pire. Je grinçai des dents à la pensée que ça aurait pu être le cas de cette fille qui était sortie de la bibliothèque un soir.

"Nous avons eu un accident ce week-end. Bella s'est cassée la jambe quand nous étions en randonnée. Elle va rester avec moi pendant un moment ainsi je pourrais l'aider. Je suis venu pour récupérer quelques affaires dont elle aura besoin."

"Oh pauvre Bella," fit-elle. "Ce genre de choses lui arrive parfois."

"Il parait oui," dis-je. Je me demandai juste combien de fois elle avait eu besoin de béquilles dans sa vie.

"Dis-lui que je lui souhaite de guérir rapidement et qu'elle peut m'appeler si elle a besoin de quoi que ce soit, d'accord?"

"Je le ferai," répondis-je en entendant qu'elle était parfaitement sincère. Cette fille ne pensait même pas que Bella puisse refuser son offre.

Je dis au revoir à Angela et retournai rapidement chez moi me sentant mal à l'aise d'être loin de Bella. Je devais bien admettre que j'étais nerveux de la laisser aux soins de vampires. Le contrôle de Jasper été évident depuis longtemps, je le savais, je faisais aussi confiance à Alice pour qu'elle n'essaie pas de la goûter mais je n'étais pas sûr qu'elle puisse retenir Jasper toute seule, je ne lui faisais pas plus confiance en ce qui concernait le feu dans ma cuisine.

Quand j'arrivai, je fus soulagé de ne pas voir de fumée mis à part celle de la cigarette que quelqu'un fumait au premier étage. Je me précipitai à l'intérieur et constatait que tout allait bien. Bella était assise sur le canapé mangeant Dieu seul savait quoi, pendant qu'Alice bavardait et que Jasper était à l'endroit où je l'avais laissé. Miraculeusement la cuisine était plus propre que quand j'étais parti.

Alice se leva immédiatement mais mes yeux furent attirés par le sourire de remerciement de Bella.

"Bien, tu es de retour. Donne-moi ça," demanda Alice en me prenant le sac de voyage. Elle partit et je l'entendis faire du bruit dans la chambre et la salle de bain. Je n'essayai même pas d'imaginer le chaos qu'elle répandait.

"Je pense que nous partirons dès qu'Alice aura fini. Bella a besoin de se reposer," dit Jasper nonchalamment.

Bella passa à la couleur rouge aux mots de Jasper. Je m'assis à côté d'elle sur le canapé. "Merci à vous deux pour votre aide," dis-je en me concentrant sur Bella. Elle mangeait, évitant mes yeux ainsi que ceux de Jasper.

"Pas de problème!" s'exclama Alice en revenant les mains vides. "J'ai fait de la place pour les vêtements de Bella dans la commode, je lui ai donné les deux premiers tiroirs. J'ai pensé que ce serait plus accessible. Et j'ai rangé le reste de ses affaires aussi. Tout est fait, nous pouvons y aller maintenant. Appelle-nous si tu as besoin de quelque chose - ou tu sais ... penses-y et je le verrai probablement," souffla-t-elle à Bella en posant un baiser sur sa tête, elle prit Jasper par le bras et le tira vers la porte. "Faites attention, tous les deux!"

Juste comme ça et ils étaient partis. Bella cligna des yeux. "La tornade Alice a encore frappé," marmonna-t-elle avant de revenir à son repas. Elle rit et se détendit dans le canapé.

"Sa cuisine est bonne?" demandai-je en regardant ce qui ressemblait à des pâtes avec des légumes. Je n'étais pas sûr d'avoir tous ces ingrédients dans ma cuisine mais je n'allais pas m'interroger sur comment Alice avait fait.

"Surprenant oui. Tu en veux?" m'offrit-elle en plaisantant et en me présentant sa fourchette. Je grimaçai en sentant le brocolis.

"Non merci," dis-je froidement. Elle sourit et amena la fourchette à sa bouche.

"As-tu des devoirs à faire?" me demandai-je à voix haute en pensant à demain. Arriver à amener Bella à tous les cours serait compliqué mais je savais qu'elle ne tolèrerait d'en manquer aucun.

Je regardai sa mâchoire travailler tandis qu'elle finissait de manger et elle grimaça en avalant. "Malheureusement oui. J'ai essayé d'en faire le plus possible en avance pour avoir le week-end libre avec toi mais je n'ai pas tout fini."

"D'accord," dis-je pendant qu'elle posait son assiette vide sur la table basse. "Pourquoi ne pas les faire maintenant et ensuite tu pourras aller te coucher plus tôt."

Elle se mordit la lèvre me jetant un regard hésitant. "Je sais que c'est un problème mais pourras-tu m'aider à prendre une douche ce soir?"

"Penses-tu vraiment que je vais me plaindre d'avoir à t'aider pour la douche," demandai-je en fronçant les sourcils.

Elle rit. "Touché*."

**OOO**

Après que nous ayons fini les devoirs de Bella, elle alla tant bien que mal à la salle de bain avec ses béquilles et je rassemblai toutes les choses qui étaient nécessaires avant de la suivre. Je lui donnai assez de temps pour qu'elle s'occupe de ses besoins humains les moins intéressants et me dirigeai ensuite vers la salle de bain.

Bella était nue, appuyée contre le comptoir pour éviter de tenir ses béquilles. Elle regarda tristement ce que j'amenais dans les mains.

"Tout ça est si... gênant."

J'essayai vraiment de ne pas sourire mais je ne pus m'en empêcher. Bella me fixa. "Pour toi c'est drôle?"

"Bien sûr," rigolai-je. "Toutes les choses humaines le sont. Ne penses-tu pas que ce soit drôle ... juste un peu?"

Bella secoua sa tête. "Pas du tout, comment ça pourrait l'être?"

"Eh bien ce n'est que temporaire. Finissons-en d'accord?" suggérai-je à genoux devant elle. Avec un long soupir de souffrance elle souleva sa jambe plâtrée, j'enfilai un sac poubelle par dessus. Je mis du sparadrap pour faire les joints entre le sac et la peau. Si le plâtre se mouillait ça pouvait devenir assez mauvais pour Bella.

Elle soupira en regardant vers le sac. "Tu sais c'est exactement ce que nous faisions lorsque je me suis cassée le bras, j'avais sept ans. Maman devait s'occuper de moi. Et tu crois que la technologie s'est améliorée depuis?"

"On pourrait le penser mais ce n'est pas si mal, si? Ça n'est pas mieux que ce soit moi qui t'aide dans la douche au lieu de ta mère?" demandai-je en lui souriant. Je me relevai à contrecœur. La vue d'ici était excellente.

"C'est très embarrassant," marmonna-t-elle.

"Allez, finissons-en avec ça comme ça tu pourras aller au lit plus vite."

"Bien." Je me levai et allumai l'eau pour la douche la laissant se réchauffer. Bella me mata sans aucune discrétion pendant que je me déshabillai puis je retournai vers elle pour l'aider. Clopiner sur un pied était particulièrement dangereux pour elle qui avait déjà du mal pour garder l'équilibre sur ses deux pieds.

Je la soutins pendant qu'elle se lavait les cheveux et je l'aidai pour se rincer. Je sentis un pincement de culpabilité de m'amuser autant mais j'étais incontestablement heureux d'avoir à l'aider avec les douches pour au moins un mois. Etre capable de rester là et de regarder le spectacle était fantastique.

Une fois qu'elle eut fini avec les cheveux, je ne pus résister à la tentation de l'aider à laver son corps. Pour ma défense elle ne pouvait pas se pencher pour atteindre certains endroits. J'essayai d'être professionnel mais c'était une bataille perdue d'avance.

J'attendis qu'elle se rince et puis je la fis assoir sur le rebord de la baignoire pendant que je cherchai des serviettes. Je m'essuyai rapidement puis je m'occupai d'elle en tapotant. Elle endura cela avec de nombreux soupirs puis elle se manifesta de nouveau lorsque j'enlevai le sac de son plâtre.

"Tu peux m'aider à retourner là-bas?" demanda-t-elle." Il faut que je me sèche les cheveux avant d'entrer dans le lit sinon ce sera une catastrophe."

"Bien sûr," dis-je. Je savais qu'elle voulait que je l'aide à marcher mais c'était plus rapide que je la porte et la pose sur le bord du comptoir.

"Merci," dit-elle sèchement. "Peux-tu me passer le sèche-cheveux?"

Je la laissai dans la salle de bain et partis m'habiller, ce qui consistait à me mettre des sous-vêtements puisque Bella allait bientôt se coucher. Ensuite je lui choisis un pantalon de pyjama assez grand pour que son plâtre puisse passer, un tee-shirt et une culotte qui me paraissait confortable. Lorsque je n'entendis plus le sèche-cheveux, j'amenai tout ça à la salle de bain.

"C'est ce que tu as choisi pour moi?" demanda-t-elle en haussant les sourcils.

Elle paraissait plutôt contrariée. "J'ai pensé que tu aimerais être à l'aise..."

"Oh!" Elle prit les vêtements à contrecœur, évitant de me regarder.

"Bella, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?" demandai-je frustré. Elle continuait à éviter de me regarder et j'attrapai son menton pour l'obliger à lever les yeux.

"Ce n'est pas très sexy d'avoir une jambe cassée pas vrai?" se plaignit elle. "Ça va freiner certaines choses pendant un certain temps et ce n'est pas ce que je voulais. Nous avons toujours été si ... si..."

Je soufflai. "Tu penses qu'une jambe plâtrée te rend moins sexy?"

Elle haussa les épaules." Je me sens comme ça oui. Tu m'as à peine touchée dans la douche."

"Eh bien c'était parce que je pensais que tu étais fatiguée. Et aussi parce que le sexe dans la douche me parait dangereux lorsque l'un des participants a déjà une jambe cassée.

"Bon d'accord, je suppose que tu as raison..." soupira-t-elle. Elle ne semblait pas rassurée.

"Viens, allons au lit," lui dis-je en la descendant du comptoir et en décidant que les actions seraient plus explicites que les mots pour le moment. Elle bafouilla de surprise serrant toujours son pyjama. Je l'assis avec précaution sur le lit et pris les vêtements de ses mains pour les poser à côté.

"Permets-moi de voir si je comprends bien ce qu'il se passe ici," dis-je en rampant jusqu'à son corps mais en faisant attention à sa jambe. "Tu as peur que je ne te veuille pas autant parce que ta jambe est cassée?"

Elle devint rouge. "Oui à peu près."

"C'est complètement absurde," soupirai-je en secouant la tête. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre et je saisis cette occasion pour me pencher et l'embrasser. Elle resta immobile, puis réagit fébrilement tirant sur mes cheveux en se pressant contre moi."

"Petite idiote," murmurai-je en quittant ses lèvres pour suivre le charmant chemin le long de sa mâchoire et le long de son cou. "Je vais juste essayer de prendre soin de toi," dis-je en m'enfouissant entre ses seins avant de les sucer entre mes lèvres, chacun son tour. "Mais je promets que je vais prendre soin de toi dans tous les sens du terme."'

"Ohhhh," grogna-t-elle en essayant de me guider vers ses seins à nouveau mais j'étais déjà au niveau de son ventre. J'effleurai de ma langue un point chatouilleux qu'elle avait sur la hanche et elle sursauta en haletant. Je glissai sur le lit et picorai des baisers sur ses cuisses tandis que j'inspirai le parfum charnel et lilas de son excitation.

"Edward je te veux en moi," gémit-elle en bougeant nerveusement.

"Pas encore. " J'avais atteint mon objectif et fis courir ma langue entre ses plis. Savourant le goût familier, je la léchai lentement jusqu'à ce que je sente sa main appuyer sur ma tête pour la rapprocher encore. Je souris et concentrai les efforts de ma bouche sur son clitoris. Ses petits cris remplirent la chambre et m'incitèrent à lui donner plus. Alors que je faisais de petites cercles rapides avec ma langue, je changeai mon poids de place et glissai deux doigts de ma main libre à l'intérieur d'elle. Elle gémit et se serra immédiatement autour de mes doigts.

"Encore," dit-elle d'une voix haletante, me prenant par surprise. Je compris rapidement et poussai un troisième doigt dans sa chaleur. Je pouvais sentir comme elle se tendait, ses gémissements devenaient plus forts tandis que je trouvai son point G. Je la léchai et pompai plus rapidement en elle. Je pouvais _sentir _ la façon dont son corps se réchauffait pendant que sa libération approchait et le rugissement de son plaisir résonna à mes oreilles.

Sentant qu'elle était très proche, je recourbai mes doigts une fois encore et suçai durement son clitoris. Ses gémissements se transformèrent en cris et je continuai jusqu'à ce que je perçoive le million de sensations qui signalaient son orgasme - ses muscles se contractèrent, l'humidité afflua sur mes doigts et mon nom sortit de ses lèvres, son cœur battait fort comme s'il essayait de s'échapper de son corps.

Je n'arrêtai pas avant que ses muscles se relâchent autour de mes doigts. En m'écartant je vis que ses yeux étaient fermés et qu'elle essayait de reprendre sa respiration. Je vis la rougeur sur sa poitrine tandis que je léchai mes doigts pour les nettoyer.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et me regarda tandis que je m'allongeai à côté d'elle.

"Tu as l'air fatiguée," commentai-je en faisant courir mon doigt le long de sa joue et de ses yeux bouffis.

"Je le suis mais tu ne veux pas que je...?"

Je voulais mais je n'étais pas prêt de l'admettre. Il fallait qu'elle se repose pour guérir. "Ça ira."

"Peut-être que tu peux ... te caresser?" dit-elle en mordant sa lèvre.

Je levai un sourcil et me penchai. "Es-tu en train de me dire que tu veux me regarder me branler?"

"Je... euh... bien ... oui, je ne ..." réussit-elle finalement à dire.

"J'aime bien ton esprit pervers," soupirai-je en me débarrassant de mon boxer. Je me tournai vers elle, m'agenouillai et elle me regarda enrouler mes doigts autour de ma longueur. J'observai ses yeux sombres pendant que je me caressais doucement, bougeant à vitesse humaine. Ce n'était pas tout à fait la même chose sans la chaleur de sa main mais elle voulait voir et je faisais aller ma main de haut en bas, la serrant sur le bout de ma bite avant de répéter l'ensemble du processus.

"Fais-le plus vite," m'incita Bella. "Fais comme si je n'étais pas là."

"D'accord," soufflai-je en passant à la vitesse qui m'était familière et qui créait juste la bonne friction. Ça ne devait être que du flou pour Bella mais c'est ce qu'elle m'avait demandé et c'était bien mieux avec elle près de moi, nue et rouge et me regardant avec avidité.

"A quoi est-ce que tu penses?" demanda-t-elle sans me quitter des yeux.

"Je n'ai besoin de penser à rien," marmonnai-je. Mes muscles étaient très tendus, j'étais tout près de la libération. "Je te regarde juste."

Elle gémit. "Je veux que tu penses à ce que tu aimerais que je te fasse, à ce que tu voudrais me faire."

Je poussai un gémissement surpris. "Putain Bella." Juste le fait qu'elle me dise quelque chose comme ça, ça passa sous ma peau mais je fis ce qu'elle me demandait et laissais courir mes fantasmes. Je pensais à sa bouche autour de ma queue. Je pensais à elle coincée sous moi dans le lit, la taquinant sans relâche et la faisant jouir encore et encore.

Je jurai alors que mon orgasme me submergea soudainement. Je criai en venant, ouvrant les yeux pour constater que ma semence avait atterri sur son ventre. Je n'avais pas voulu faire ça mais j'aurais menti si j'avais dit que je n'aurais pas voulu le refaire une fois de plus.

Je me précipitai pour récupérer des mouchoirs en papier sur la table de chevet de Bella - celle que j'appelai comme ça parce qu'elle était de son côté, elle dormait toujours de ce côté et les mouchoirs étaient là pour elle. Elle sourit pendant que je la nettoyais.

"J'ai aimé ça, te regarder te perdre ainsi pour moi. C'était tellement ... chaud," elle sourit.

Je secouai la tête. "Tu es une petite perverse," dis-je en jetant les mouchoir dans la poubelle de l'autre côté de la chambre.

"Bien visé," dit Bella en luttant contre un bâillement.

"Vampire," fis-je remarquer en mettant les couvertures sur elle pour la garder au chaud. "Es-tu prête à dormir maintenant?"

"Oui," soupira-t-elle en se tournant de son côté, sa jambe plâtrée était dessous. "Tu restes avec moi le temps que je m'endorme?"

Je me blottis contre elle. "Ce n'est pas ce que je fais toujours?"

"Hummm, oui. Je t'aime," marmonna-t-elle.

"Je t'aime, " lui dis-je calmement. Je savais, rien qu'en entendant le battement de son cœur, qu'elle ne m'avait pas entendu, elle s'était déjà endormie.

...

* En français

* * *

_**J'attends toutes vos réactions avec impatience et je vous dis à la semaine prochaine.**_


	2. Chapitre 27

**...**

**Bonne Foi d'Amethyst Jackson**

.

**CHAPITRE VINGT-SEPT  
**

...

Bella avec une jambe cassée s'avéra être plus pénible que ce que j'aurais pu imaginer, une lutte constante.

Le lundi se passa assez bien. Bella fut capable de se débrouiller sans difficulté majeure pour sa routine d'hygiène matinale et je lui servis un bol de céréales sans qu'elle trouve rien à redire. Comme Bella et moi passions la porte, Alice fit son apparition dans le couloir.

"Que fais-tu là?" demandai-je confus.

Alice roula des yeux. "Bonjour vous deux." Elle se tourna vers Bella m'ignorant. "Bonjour Bella. Je vais aller en cours avec toi lorsqu'Edward ne pourra pas y aller, au cas où tu aurais besoin d'aide."

"J'allai le..." tentai-je de dire.

"Alice ce n'est pas la peine..." commença Bella en même temps.

"Je vais avec toi et puis c'est tout," dit Alice fermement. _Si tu vas dans chaque cours avec elle comme tu l'as prévu, elle voudra tes boules sur un plateau à la fin de la semaine. Sache le juste, _ pensa Alice à mon intention. Je la fusillai du regard mais ne la contredis pas.

"Bon, d'accord... mais je peux gérer ça toute seule, tu sais. Je l'ai déjà fait avant," rétorqua Bella.

Alice fit un bruit de désapprobation. "Bien sûr que tu peux. Je me souviens, j'étais là. Mais tu vas mieux réussir si tu as un peu d'aide et les cours me manquent. Viens maintenant, nous allons être en retard."

Je portai Bella dans l'escalier contre sa volonté. Elle voulait essayer de descendre seule mais je ne pouvais tout simplement la regarder faire et la laisser se casser un autre os. Peu importe que je puisse la rattraper si jamais elle tombait, je ne voulais pas avoir à supporter cet instant particulier de panique.

Alice alla directement à la voiture bien que je me dirige vers la mienne.

"Edward nous ne rentrerons pas tous dans la tienne," fit remarquer Alice.

Je regardai mon Aston Martin avec nostalgie. "Pouvons-nous prendre deux voitures?"

"Non," dit-elle fermement en s'installant dans le siège du conducteur. "Allons-y à présent."

En soupirant j'installai Bella dans le siège passager et me glissai à l'arrière. Je détestai ne pas conduire. Où était l'amusement?

"Où est Jasper?" demanda Bella à Alice en essayant d'être le mieux installée possible, ses béquilles sur les genoux.

"Il patrouille dans le coin. Ce sont ses mots pas les miens," dit Alice avec un sourire indulgent. "Je suppose qu'il essaie de trouver des traces de Victoria mais il est parano la plupart du temps."

Bella pâlit à la mention de Victoria. "Pensez-vous qu'elle va revenir pour nous?"

Alice haussa les épaules. "Je ne peux pas savoir ce qu'elle fait mais si je devais le deviner je dirais que oui. N'oublie pas que les vampires sont très rancuniers. Ils ont aussi une étrange notion du temps donc ce pourrait même ne pas être un problème lorsqu'elle reviendra."

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?" demanda Bella. Je savais ce qu'Alice voulait dire mais je ne dis rien. Peut-être que Bella tirerait un meilleur profit de parler de toutes ces choses avec quelqu'un d'autre. Un autre vampire.

"Je veux dire que ça peut prendre dix, vingt ans avant que Victoria revienne dans le coin pour sa grande vengeance ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Tu seras sûrement un vampire à ce moment-là."

Bella écarquilla les yeux. "C'est vrai?"

"C'est ce que je vois pour le moment. C'est très clair, plus clair maintenant que tu sais ce que nous sommes. Je suppose que c'est parce que tu as décidé que c'est ce que tu voulais."

"Oh," souffla Bella. "Je... euh... qu'est-ce que tu vois?" demanda Bella. Je me penchai avec impatience attendant de voir la vision dans la tête d'Alice. Serait-elle différente de celles que j'avais vues lors de notre première rencontre?

"Je te vois comme un membre de la famille," dit Alice. Ses pensées me montrèrent Bella avec les yeux rouges du nouveau-né se bagarrant contre l'énorme Emmett sur le sol. Alice furieuse contre Bella parce qu'elle avait ruiné sa belle robe pendant la chasse. Esmée enseignant à Bella comment tricoter. Bella et moi, pour - je pouvais simplement le supposer - avoir du sexe fantastique.

"Edward aussi? Nous tous, ensemble?" demanda-t-elle une pointe d'espoir dans la voix. "Nous sommes heureux?"

Alice sourit. "Oui nous sommes tous ensemble, heureusement ou malheureusement ensemble et oui nous sommes heureux. _Vous êtes heureux."_

Bella sourit. "C'est bon à savoir."

Le reste du court trajet fut calme. Je regardais Bella et repensais aux visions d'Alice. Je voulais tout cela et apparemment Bella aussi. La seule question qui demeurait c'était _quand_. Quand devrai-je transformer Bella? Quand ne serait-il plus trop pour elle? Combien de temps allait-il falloir attendre? Que faire si Victoria ne mettait pas dix ans pour mettre ses projets à exécution, si elle en avait?

Je n'avais pas autant de préoccupations avant Bella. Je me demandai comment cela se passerait lorsqu'elle serait devenue vampire, devrais-je toujours m'inquiéter pour elle?

M'inquiéter comme une maman poule. Je secouai la tête à mon état pitoyable... un état que je n'échangerai pour rien au monde.

Alice se gara face à l'immeuble où Bella avait ses premiers cours et elle me chassa, m'envoyant à mes occupations du matin. Je n'obéis pas complètement mais restai plutôt à regarder Bella y aller avec ses béquilles à côté d'Alice. C'est seulement quand elles furent à l'intérieur du bâtiment que je partis pour mon cours de biologie où je le savais, je ne pourrai pas me concentrer.

Le temps s'étira en longueur. J'étais mal à l'aise pendant tout le cours, m'efforçant de penser à bouger et à respirer comme le ferait un humain. Ce fut seulement lorsque je me dirigeais vers le cours de sociologie que je commençais à me détendre.

Alice et Bella attendaient à l'extérieur de la salle. Bella debout et misérable sur ses béquilles. Les épaules affaissées, elle paraissait déjà très fatiguée. Je voulais la prendre et la ramener à la maison mais je savais que son sens des responsabilité ne m'autoriserait pas à lui faire manquer des cours.

"Je viendrai la récupérer tout à l'heure," annonça Alice en me tendant le sac de Bella. Elle se renfrogna à cet échange et je ne pus m'empêcher de rire.

"Bella ce n'est pas parce que tu _peux_ trimballer ce sac que ça signifie que tu _doives_ le faire," souligna Alice en s'éloignant.

"C'est stupide. C'est comme si j'avais encore six ans et que mère me laissait à Charlie pour les vacances d'été," grogna-t-elle en clopinant dans la salle de cours. Je la suivis écoutant le cliquetis des béquilles sur le sol et en me préparant pour le moment où elle allait trébucher, ce qui je le pensais, était à peu près inévitable.

"Alice essaie seulement de t'aider," dis-je. "Et je ne fais rien d'autre qu'essayer de t'empêcher de te casser le cou en plus de ta jambe."

"C'est vraiment très gentil de votre part," dit-elle sèchement. Miraculeusement elle tomba dans son siège sans avoir trébuché. Je m'installai à ma place habituelle à côté d'elle et lui prit la main.

"Fais-moi plaisir! Te voir blessée a été un grand traumatisme pour moi," lui dis-je calmement en sentant le doux battement de son pouls dans sa paume.

"Je sais Edward, je le sais vraiment," murmura-t-elle. "Mais ce qu'il faut que tu retiennes c'est que même si je suis fragile, je peux guérir. Dans quelques semaines, je n'aurai plus ce plâtre et tu ne te souviendras même plus que j'aie été blessée."

"Il me faudra quelque temps pour m'habituer à cette idée," dis-je en me mettant à chuchoter parce que les autres passaient près de nous. "En fait, je crois que je préfère encore la pensée que tu n'aies jamais été blessée du tout."

**OOO**

Le reste de la journée passa sans autre incident ou je le pensais. Après la sociologie je ne fus autorisé à aller avec Alice et Bella que jusqu'au prochain cours et puis je fus laissé à mes occupations. Je n'avais pas d'autres cours et je n'avais pas grand-chose à faire sur le campus. Je devais relire mes cours - mais ça je n'avais pas vraiment besoin de le faire et rester dans un café devant une tasse n'était pas exactement une option.

_Café. _Le travail de Bella. Ce que je savais c'est qu'elle avait complètement oublié de prévenir ses employeurs de son incapacité. A moins qu'elle veuille essayer d'aller travailler avec ses béquilles. Je n'autoriserai pas cela. Bella transportant des liquides chauds était déjà assez hasardeux alors avec des béquilles et une jambe en moins...

Je pris sur moi de les informer en personne. Le trajet prit un certain temps, j'étais contraint de conserver un rythme humain. La plupart d'entre eux trouverait que c'était trop loin à pied.

Je trouvai le gérant, qui en fait était aussi le propriétaire des lieux, un homme d'un certain âge qui fut sympathique lorsque je lui parlais du malheureux accident de randonnée de Bella. Après avoir été rassuré sur le fait qu'elle n'aurait pas besoin de venir travailler pendant sa convalescence et après avoir obtenu la promesse qu'elle retrouverait son emploi une fois qu'elle n'aurait plus son plâtre, je retournai sur le campus.

Je m'ennuyai, j'errai autour du bâtiment où Bella avait son dernier cours écoutant le bourdonnement à haute fréquence des pensées d'Alice. Ses pensées foisonnaient, une partie écoutait le cours, une autre réfléchissait au mérite des motifs floraux et une autre était concentrée sur Bella. Je me focalisai sur cette partie, je la voyais du coin des yeux d'Alice écouter attentivement le professeur. Elle était adorable et cela m'occupa assez jusqu'à la fin du cours, jusqu'à ce qu'elles sortent toutes les deux du bâtiment.

Bella était plus que prête pour rentrer à la maison et une fois là-bas Alice s'assurerait qu'elle mange quelque chose parce qu'elle avait sauté le déjeuner comme d'habitude. Je suivis Bella sur le canapé soulagé qu'elle n'ait plus besoin de ses pieds pendant un certain temps.

"Comment te sens-tu?" demandai-je l'incitant à soulager sa jambe. Elle pourrait encore être enflée et ça n'irait pas du tout. "Est-ce que ça te fait mal?"

"Non je vais bien," dit Bella et je me demandais si elle admettrait que ça lui faisait mal. Je pouvais voir qu'elle me mentait juste pour ne pas que je m'inquiète, ce que je faisais de toute façon.

"J'ai fait réchauffer le poulet qu'a fait Esmée, j'espère que ça ira," annonça Alice en valsant dans le salon avec une assiette fumante.

"Ça fait envie," convint Bella contente.

Elle mangea et nous bavardâmes jusqu'à ce que Jasper arrive et nous raconte ce qu'il avait trouvé, ce qui pour l'essentiel se résumait à 'rien'.

Alice et Jasper partirent tôt dans la soirée, Bella fit ses devoirs pendant que j'arrangeai les choses dans l'appartement pour essayer de lui faciliter la vie. Elle réalisa ce que je faisais, bien sûr, et même si elle ne me dit pas d'arrêter, l'expression sur son visage le fit. Je finis par faire semblant de lire pendant qu'elle travaillait.

Plus tard je l'aidai à prendre sa douche et après elle était si fatiguée qu'elle alla tout droit au lit et s'endormit presque instantanément.

C'est ainsi que se déroula le premier jour ainsi que les jours suivants.

Carlisle avait raison. Bella n'était pas une fille qui apprécie qu'on la dorlote. Elle était même le genre de fille qui n'appréciait aucune assistance, quelle qu'elle soit. Je me rappelai sans cesse qu'elle était farouchement indépendante et que ce n'était pas de l'ingratitude mais au fur et à mesure qu'elle nous en voulait à moi et aux autres en général mon humeur empirait.

Cela n'a pas aidé quand elle découvrit que j'avais pris sur moi de la faire excuser pour le travail, elle était furieuse. Assez furieuse pour me frapper avec ses béquilles, heureusement je me baissai pour éviter que la béquille finisse complètement brisée.

Avoir Alice et Jasper près de nous était une grande aide, la plupart du temps. Quelquefois je voulais juste qu'ils partent - c'était beaucoup plus facile quand nous n'étions que tous les deux, Bella et moi, mais c'était bon pour moi d'avoir d'autres personnes que Bella pour occuper mon attention. Elle n'avait pas besoin de beaucoup de mon attention ces derniers jours après tout. Et c'était aussi bon pour moi quand Bella pouvait déverser sa frustration sur quelqu'un d'autre.

Le vendredi je pouvais dire que Bella avait atteint sa limite mais je n'avais pas la plus petite idée de comment la faire se détendre. Alice et Jasper avaient décidé de nous laisser nous débrouiller seuls ce week-end et ils en profitèrent pour aménager dans un appartement qu'ils avaient trouvé quelques pâtés de maisons plus loin. Je me doutais qu'ils allaient passer plus de temps à le baptiser qu'à s'y installer.

Il était tard dans l'après-midi, après les cours, Bella luttait pour s'extirper du canapé. Je me levai immédiatement réprimant l'envie que j'avais de la mettre debout, ce qui semblait vraiment beaucoup l'énerver.

"Tu as besoin de quelque chose?" demandai-je une fois qu'elle fut en appui sur ses béquilles. D'un point de vue pratique il était beaucoup plus facile pour moi de récupérer des choses pour elle que de le lui laisser faire toute seule. Elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas porter autre chose que ses béquilles. Bella n'avait pas ce genre de coordination.

Ses yeux me lancèrent des éclairs et m'évaluèrent d'un regard féroce. "Il faut que j'aille aux toilettes, alors si tu peux le faire pour moi je peux aller me rassoir."

Je fermai la bouche retenant la réponse acérée que je voulais lui faire et la laissai aller dans le couloir.

Ça n'allait pas du tout. Etre avec cette Bella irascible tout le temps me tapait sur les nerfs - spécialement en considérant que ce que je voulais c'était l'aider tout simplement - et je ne m'étais jamais senti comme ça auparavant avec elle. Par dessus tout nous n'avions pas couché ensemble depuis qu'elle s'était cassée la jambe. Il n'était pas vraiment étonnant que je sois un peu grincheux. Peut-être que cela faisait partie du problème aussi.

Je la suivis dans le couloir et attendis qu'elle sorte. Je n'avais pas encore décidé ce que j'allais dire ou faire mais la situation était devenue intolérable pour moi. Nous allions mettre les choses à plat, d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte et qu'elle me vit là, elle fit la grimace.

"Merde Edward, si je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide pour y aller..."

"Ce n'est pas pourquoi je suis là," l'interrompis-je. "Il faut que nous parlions."

Son visage se décomposa et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, elle parut effrayée, même. "Rien de bon n'arrive jamais après que ces mots aient été prononcés."

Je soufflai essayant d'évaluer ce qu'elle croyait que j'allais lui dire. "Non Bella, ce n'est pas - je veux dire que nous n'avons pas vraiment _parlé _cette semaine et qu'il est évident que tu es mécontente de moi."

Bella resta bouche bée. "Je ne suis pas ... ce n'est pas _toi_, c'est moi, je suis juste frustrée..." soupira-t-elle.

"D'accord, c'est un début," dis-je. "Mais le couloir n'est certainement pas le meilleur endroit pour discuter."

Elle avait ouvert la bouche - pour approuver ou pas - je la pris et la jetai sur mon épaule avant qu'elle puisse dire quoi que se soit. J'attrapai ses béquilles de ma main libre.

"Hey !" cria-t-elle. Ses protestations étaient moins fortes puisqu'elle venaient de dans mon dos. "Bon_ à présent_, je suis mécontente de toi."

"Bella est-ce que tu dois vraiment lutter pour chaque chose?" lui demandai-je, en l'amenant dans la chambre.

"Oui," grogna-t-elle tandis que je l'asseyais sur le lit. "Je n'aime pas me sentir impotente, Edward."

Je m'assis face à elle. "Très bien. Qu'est-ce que je fais pour te faire sentir impotente?"

Elle croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine. "Ce n'est pas que ça me rende impotente c'est que je me _ sens _ incapable," précisa-t-elle.

Je soupirai. "Tu l'admets alors ça n'a aucun sens que tu te sentes de cette façon."

"Edward!" grogna-t-elle. "Ce n'est pas parce que ça n'a pas de sens que je peux arrêter de me sentir comme ça. Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, je suis comme ça," expliqua-t-elle.

"Je peux comprendre," concédai-je, même si je ne le faisais pas vraiment. "Est-ce que tu aimerais connaître mon point de vue?"

Elle acquiesça à contrecœur.

"Tu dis que tu n'aimes pas te sentir incapable. Eh bien je n'aime pas me sentir inutile pour la femme que j'aime quand elle est blessée."

Son visage s'adoucit. "Oh Edward. Pourquoi faut-il que tu dises des choses pareilles? Comment suis-je supposée rester en colère contre toi?"

Je haussai les épaules triomphant. "Je t'aime davantage si tu n'es pas en colère contre moi."

"Oh merci," souffla-t-elle. "Ecoute je suis désolée si c'est toi qui paie pour mes frustrations. Ce n'est pas que je n'apprécie pas tout ce que tu essaies de faire pour moi, vraiment j'apprécie. Je déteste juste avoir besoin d'aide. Je déteste juste d'avoir à me lever et de ne pas pouvoir me débrouiller seule, me faire à manger ou prendre ma douche."

"Dommage, j'apprécie vraiment beaucoup la partie douche," dis-je avec désinvolture. "Tu ne l'aimes pas _un peu?_"

"Je l'aimerai beaucoup plus si j'étais dans la douche avec toi sans un sac poubelle sur ma jambe," dit-elle. "Je veux juste que les choses soient normales."

Je clignai des yeux, "Normales? Tu réalises que tu sors avec un vampire?"

Elle soupira. "Tu comprends bien ce que je veux dire... en dehors de tes particularités..." Je grognai. "Je pense que nous sommes un couple normal. Et je n'aime pas que cette jambe stupide me prive de tout ça."

"Tout ça quoi?" demandai-je soupçonnant que nous allions atteindre le cœur du problème.

"C'est juste si ... différent maintenant," dit-elle sur la défensive. "C'est comme... Si j'étais invalide et qu'il fallait que tu t'occupes de tout. Chaque fois que tu ouvres la bouche c'est pour me demander comment je vais ou si j'ai besoin de quelque chose... Je ressemble à ta patiente, pas à ta petite-amie."

"D'accord." Je me rapprochai d'elle. "Corrige-moi si je me trompe mais ça te serait égal que je prenne soin de toi si je te traitais plus souvent comme ma petite-amie?"

Elle mordit sa lèvre. "Je suppose que oui. Mais ce serait bien aussi que tu n'essaies pas de m'aider pour la moindre petite chose."

"Je peux faire cela," convins-je en prenant son menton dans ma main.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais?" demanda-t-elle, rendue confuse par ce contact. Ce fut là que je compris que j'avais eu tout faux pendant toute cette semaine si cette petite idiote ne pouvait même pas parler quand j'essayais de l'embrasser.

"Je te traite comme ma petite-amie," l'informai-je avant de me pencher et de poser mes lèvres sur les siennes. A ce contact, elle fit un bruit de contentement.

"Mieux?" demandai-je en m'éloignant un tout petit peu.

Elle secoua la tête. "Pas encore. Je pense que nous devons y travailler plus."

"Ah oui?" Je la guidai pour qu'elle se couche et me mis au dessus d'elle. "Combien?"

"_Beaucoup_," dit-elle en relevant ma chemise. Je l'enlevai complètement et la laissai tomber à côté. "En fait je pense que tu aurais mieux fait de la garder jusqu'à ce que je te le dise."

"Tout ce que ma dame veut," admis-je en embrassant son cou puis sa bouche. Tout en l'embrassant je réalisai que cette horrible semaine aurait pu être bien, bien meilleure si j'avais seulement pris le temps de faire ça tous les jours. Je pouvais sentir le stress me quitter et le corps de Bella se détendit sensiblement sous mes mains tandis que je la déshabillais. Son plâtre ne gênait pas vraiment, sauf quand il s'agissait d'enlever le pantalon.

Une fois que nous fûmes nus tous les deux la définition de normal pour Bella est finalement devenue claire pour moi. _C'était normal pour nous. _Les mains de Bella réchauffant ma peau nue était normal. Bella gémissant mon nom pendant que je la touchais était normal. Le besoin pressant que j'avais de me rapprocher d'elle le plus possible était normal.

Coulisser à l'intérieur d'elle était normal même si le mot ne rendait pas justice à cette expérience._ Normal _ ne décrivait que la familiarité du mouvement, la façon dont mes hanches savaient exactement comment faire pour pousser à l'intérieur d'elle juste avec la force nécessaire. Mais _normal_ ne pouvait pas décrire le bien-être profond qui s'emparait de moi d'être si près et _ normal _ ne pourrait pas décrire cette façon que je ressentais être comme une première à chaque fois.

Non, _ normal_ ne pouvait même pas commencer à décrire ce que je ressentais quand j'allais à la rencontre de Bella, glissant à l'intérieur et à l'extérieur de cet espace chaud et humide, sentant son souffle chaud contre mon cou ou entendant mon nom sortir de ses lèvres quand elle venait et que son corps se resserrait en spasmes autour de moi.

Il n'y avait rien de _normal_ à la façon dont mon corps tremblait lorsque je me laissais aller et déversait tout ce que j'avais en elle.

Et quand je me remettais sur le dos complètement épuisé émotionnellement, il n'y avait rien de _normal _ dans la façon dont la forme humaine chaude de cette femme douce se blottissait contre mon corps solide et froid.

Rien dans notre façon de faire l'amour n'était normal et je serais damné si l'un de nous pouvait vivre sans.

* * *

_**Merci pour vos mises en alerte et en favori, pour tous vos commentaires,**_

_**merci les anonymes à qui je ne peux pas répondre,**_

_**merci pour tous vos encouragements,**_

_**et merci pour l'accueil que vous avez réservé à la suite de cette fic**_

_**...**_

_**A bientôt!**_


	3. Chapitre 28

**BONNE FOI d'Amethyst Jackson**

...

CHAPITRE VINGT-HUIT**  
**

...

Une fois la première semaine passée avec le plâtre les choses ont recommencé à avoir un semblant de normalité. Alice et Jasper nous invitèrent à leur nouvel appartement déjà impeccablement décoré. Bella souriait et riait plus quand elle était hors de l'appartement alors j'étais plus qu'heureux d'accepter les invitations d'Alice pour "dîner " ou "jouer" - les essais d'Alice pour paraitre humaine avec Bella. C'était un véritable challenge de trouver des jeux pour lesquels Alice ne pouvait pas prévoir immédiatement les vainqueurs. Pas les jeux de cartes en tous cas. Le Monopoly se passait mieux.

Quelquefois Jasper était obligé de nous quitter quand l'odeur de Bella le submergeait. C'est seulement en voyant la puissance de ses réactions envers elle que je compris l'importance de ce que j'avais accompli. Jasper s'était abstenu de sang humain depuis un demi-siècle mais le plus léger mouvement de Bella pouvait déclencher sa soif. Même Alice avait des moments d'extrême inconfort. Et pourtant j'avais réussi à laisser tomber le sang humain, en quelque sorte, quand j'avais rencontré Bella, sans faiblir une seule fois, même si celui-ci continuait à m'appeler et à chanter comme une sirène pour moi.

J'avais reconnu que Bella m'avait irrémédiablement changé mais à présent je commençai à voir que ce changement était extraordinaire, au-delà de l'extraordinaire, frôlant les limites de l'impossible.

Parfois je me devais de me demander si une puissance supérieure travaillait pour Bella et moi. J'avais renoncé à Dieu au moment où je m'étais réveillé avec des milliers de pensées hurlant dans ma tête mais l'impact de Bella sur ma vie devait être l'idée du destin. Comment Bella aurait-elle pu avoir un tel pouvoir sur mes instincts les plus bas si elle n'avait pas été faite pour moi?

Je savais cependant qu'il serait erroné de donner un tel crédit au destin. Bella avait choisi de placer sa foi en moi et maintenant j'avais la preuve qu'un seul choix apparemment futile pourrait avoir des conséquences bien réelles.

Malheureusement les conséquences pourraient aller aux extrêmes limites. Bonnes ou mauvaises. Intentionnelles ou ... totalement involontaires. Le choix d Bella d'être ici avec moi l'avait conduite tout droit sur le chemin de James et de Victoria. Intellectuellement je savais que sa jambe cassée et sa sécurité incertaine n'étaient pas de ma faute - pas entièrement au moins. Instinctivement cependant, je ressentais le besoin d'élimer les menaces qui pesaient sur elle, le besoin de me racheter et de réaffirmer la valeur qu'elle avait pour moi.

Eliminer ces menaces semblait plus facile à dire qu'à faire. James avait disparu mais Victoria était clairement une formidable adversaire. Depuis qu'elle avait quitté Forks, Alice dans ses visions, n'avait pu la repérer que deux fois, une fois dans une zone boisée qu'elle n'avait pas vu assez distinctement pour que nous puissions l'identifier et une autre fois à Seattle où elle la vit s'alimenter sur un homme. De toute évidence elle restait dans le coin mais tout cela ne faisait rien pour nous aider à déterminer ses intentions.

Nous n'avions pas trouvé la moindre trace d'elle que ce soit sur le campus ou en ville mais j'eus le sentiment que c'était seulement parce que la pluie avait lavé toute trace de son passage. Quand je repensais à la nuit où James avait attaqué, j'étais plus que convaincu que lui ou Victoria nous avaient espionnés avant notre dernière visite à Forks. J'aurais parié que Victoria était une experte en espionnage. James était son complice et un manipulateur mais je doute qu'il ait autant de subtilité qu'elle et son talent pour l'évasion.

Je partageai le minimum d'informations avec Bella pour faire en sorte qu'elle ne m'attaque plus avec ses béquilles. Le spectre de Victoria lui faisait peur - et pour les mauvaises raisons - je le savais. Bella, comme elle le faisait toujours, n'avait pas peur pour elle-même mais pour moi et elle se rongeait les sangs.

Malgré mes inquiétudes et mes réflexions philosophiques notre vie avançait avec une facilité surprenante. Nous allions en cours, Bella mangeait trois fois par jour, je chassai régulièrement avec Jasper et Alice continuait de venir aussi souvent qu'il le fallait.

Le mercredi Bella fit de son mieux pour défier la nature et me faire avoir une crise cardiaque. Nous étions rentrés un peu plus tôt du campus et Bella s'était dirigée vers la salle de bain. Elle m'avait appris à la laisser tranquille et je restai dans le salon à me distraire au piano. Je l'entendis revenir avec ses béquilles, je levai les yeux pour la voir franchir la porte avec son sac dans les mains.

J'allai vers elle pour l'empêcher de passer, un peu trop zélé à cause de mon inquiétude. J'aurais pu facilement la dépasser à un rythme humain après tout. Mais elle avait ce regard, celui qu'elle a quand elle est déterminée à faire quelque chose qui est mauvais, très mauvais pour elle ce qui avait déclenché ma réaction.

Elle s'arrêta juste face à moi, posant une de ses béquilles sur mon pied, exprès j'en étais sûr. Je regardai le petit bout de caoutchouc noir appuyer sur ma chaussure et tournai mes yeux vers Bella incrédule.

"Pourquoi je ne peux pas te faire mal comme à une personne normale?" gémit-elle en changeant sa béquille de position pour avoir un meilleur appui.

"Désolé que mon invulnérabilité soit un problème pour toi," grognai-je. "Serais-tu aussi violente avec un petit-ami humain?"

"S'il m'énervait autant que toi, oui," rétorqua-t-elle.

Je secouai la tête en voyant qu'elle allait être pénible. "Allais-tu quelque part?"

"Oui." Elle pinça les lèvres ne donnant aucune autre information.

"Où as-tu exactement l'intention d'aller?" lui demandai-je en croisant mes bras sur ma poitrine. Elle fit un signe de tête pour me le montrer.

"Il ne me semblait pas que j'étais obligée de te consulter pour mes allées et venues. Etre un vampire ne te donne pas le droit de me surveiller tout le temps," souffla-t-elle.

J'étouffai un éclat de rire. "Non je ne pense pas que tu sois tenue de me dire où tu vas mais évidemment ça me rend méfiant lorsque tu ne veux pas me le dire. Cependant peu importe. Comme membre de cette communauté je ne peux pas t'autoriser à passer cette porte, à monter dans ton camion avec une jambe cassée - je suis arrivé à cette conclusion puisque avec tes béquilles et maladroite comme tu es, tu ne peux quasiment aller _ nulle part. _ C'est juste une question de sécurité publique."

"Je suis tout à fait capable de conduire avec le plâtre," murmura-t-elle.

"Bella," lui dis-je sérieusement. "Ce n'est pas tant que tu puisses le faire. Même une petite pression sur l'os va avoir des conséquences. Veux-tu vraiment prendre ce risque?"

Elle ferma les yeux de frustration. "Oui, je suis tout à fait d'accord avec cette prise de risque. Veux-tu s'il te plait me laisser passer?"

Le ton de sa voix et le rythme de son cœur m'indiquaient qu'elle me suppliait sincèrement de la laisser aller - sans connaître sa destination. Où pouvait-elle bien vouloir aller si urgemment, et plus important encore pourquoi avait-elle envie de garder ça secret pour moi?

"Bella? Qu'est-ce que tu ne me dis pas?" lui demandai-je doucement en m'approchant jusqu'à sentir la chaleur de son corps. "Je m'inquiète là. Tu ne peux pas aller bien loin juste avec un sac à main ... mais où diable pourrais-tu aller pour que ça te rende aussi mal à l'aise de m'en parler?"

Elle soupira et me lança un autre regard suppliant. "C'est un endroit qui n'est pas dangereux je te le promets. Ce n'est rien. Juste quelque part en ville. Je veux juste y aller toute seule. Est-ce trop te demander?"

"Ça ne le serait pas si tu n'avais pas une jambe cassée," lui expliquai-je patiemment. "Et si ma créatrice dérangée n'était pas à l'affût dans la région pour nous tuer tous les deux."

"Ça ne me prendre que dix voir quinze minutes, Edward," dit-elle mais sa voix était faible et je savais que j'étais tout près de percer le mur de son entêtement irrationnel.

"Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas que je t'emmène? Je t'attends dans la voiture si tu veux. Je me sentirai beaucoup mieux de pouvoir te rejoindre rapidement."

Elle regarda ses chaussures de tennis usées et soupira comme si elle réfléchissait à ma proposition. En fait elle était en train d'abandonner.

"Oublie ça," dit-elle finalement en se détournant. Je l'attrapai par le bras pour la faire rester.

"Attends une minute! Ecoute Bella où veux-tu aller? Je suis sûr que je peux comprendre. Pourquoi est-ce si mauvais?"

Elle essaya de se soustraire à ma prise mais sans grand effet. Enfin elle renonça et en me regardant elle me dit. "J'allais aller à Java Break pour qu'ils me remettent sur le planning," admit-elle.

"Bella!" Je ne pus empêcher la désapprobation d'apparaitre dans ma voix. Je fermai les yeux et pris une profonde inspiration essayant de me calmer. De toutes les choses stupides et illogiques ... pourquoi diable envisageait-elle de travailler sachant que son travail exigeait l'utilisation optimale de ses bras et de ses jambes alors qu'elle était encore avec ses béquilles? Je gémis et secouai la tête ne sachant même pas par où commencer.

"Tu vois, c'est pour cela que je ne voulais pas te dire où j'allais," se plaignit-elle. "Maintenant tu es en colère contre moi pour toutes sortes de raisons irrationnelles."

Je la fixai. "Irrationnelles? Bella je ne mentionne même pas le fait parce que tu vas m'attaquer avec tes béquilles, qu'il serait absurde pour toi d'essayer de servir des cafés chauds alors que tu as besoin de tes mains pour tenir tes béquilles?"

"Je voudrai gérer ça," grogna-t-elle en pivotant et en se dirigeant vers le canapé. "Là n'est pas la question de toute façon," dit-elle en s'affaissant sur le cuir.

"Oh?" je marchai vers elle. "Où est-elle alors?"

Elle prit une profonde inspiration et me regarda avec une lueur de détermination dans les yeux. "Le fait est que tu ne peux pas prendre toutes ces décisions pour moi, Edward! Il faut bien que je fasse quelque chose et il faut que je travaille si je veux continuer ici au prochain semestre. Tu ne t'inquiètes pas au sujet de l'argent mais moi si!"

"Tu n'as pas à te soucier d'argent si tu le veux," dis-je doucement. "Je peux prendre soin de toi."

Elle ferma les yeux et soupira. "Je ne veux pas être une _charge _ pour toi, Edward. Les gens s'occupent des bébés et des animaux et je préfère ne pas entrer dans cette catégorie."

Je fronçai les sourcils. "Je ne suis pas un expert en humanité mais je suis sûr que les gens prennent soin des gens et des choses qu'ils aiment, Bella."

"Je t'aime Edward mais je ne prends pas soin de toi. Tu n'as pas à le faire pour moi. Je veux que nous soyons égaux sur ce plan," dit-elle.

Je hochai la tête comprenant sa déclaration. Je pourrai faire valoir qu'elle prenait soin de moi sur d'autres plans mais je doute que ça aurait un impact. Elle était trop sûre d'elle.

"Allons-nous avoir cette même dispute pour l'éternité? " demandai-je en la regardant.

"L'éternité?" répéta-t-elle, sa voix monta d'un cran. "As-tu ... décidé de me transformer, Edward?"

Je penchai la tête. "Je pensai t'avoir dit que je le ferais si c'était ce que tu voulais vraiment. C'est quelque chose que tu veux toujours?"

Je retins mon souffle en attendant sa réponse. Bella inspira l'air que je n'utilisais pas. "Oui je le voudrai. Oui. Quand vas-tu le faire?"

J'avalai le venin qui jaillissait rien qu'à la pensée de la mordre. "Lorsque tu seras prête. Nous pouvons attendre aussi longtemps que tu le souhaites. Tu auras besoin de temps pour mettre les choses en ordre et tout prévoir."

Elle se mordit la lèvre. "Tout prévoir?"

"La famille, les amis," dis-je en regardant ailleurs. "Tout ce que tu veux faire en étant encore humaine."

"La famille, les amis... serai-je encore capable de leur parler après?" demanda Bella. Elle se serra contre moi. Cette conversation l'attristait.

"Peut-être au téléphone," lui dis-je en lui caressant les cheveux. "Tu ne seras pas en mesure de les approcher, les premières années des jeunes vampires sont très difficiles... Je ne pouvais pas être avec les gens sans les attaquer pendant plusieurs années. Et ça ne m'a pas aidé que j'aie du mal à contrôler mon don... Tu pourras peut-être reprendre le contrôle plus rapidement. Mais une fois que ce sera possible peut-être que ce ne sera pas une bonne idée de les voir. Les gens qui t'aiment sont ceux qui sont le plus susceptibles de voir que tu as changé. Comment expliquer à tes parents que ta peau est froide ou pourquoi tu ne sors pas quand il fait soleil. Après une dizaine d'années il sera évident que tu ne vieillis plus. Si tu restes en contact il se poseront des questions, Bella, ils voudront savoir pourquoi tu ne leur rends plus visite. La meilleure façon d'éviter les soupçons et de garder les Volturi loin de toi c'est d'organiser ta propre mort..."

Bella expira. "Je pourrai... disparaitre? Mes parents seraient anéantis... surtout Charlie. Il n'a personne d'autre..."

"Cela pourrait être pire, Bella. Les gens n'aiment pas les questions sans réponse. Elles les empêche de passer à autre chose. Et Bella penses-tu que ton père laisserait ta disparition non résolue? Tu serais portée disparue. Il pourrait sans doute diffuser une photo dans tout le pays, quelqu'un pourrait te reconnaitre et puis ce serait un risque pour nous aussi Bella, ce n'est pas une existence facile. Les premières décennies sont un défi ."

Bella déglutit et appuya sa tête contre mon torse. "Tu dis donc, en résumé qu'une fois que je serais transformée il sera préférable de couper tous les liens?"

"Nous pourrions essayer de trouver autre chose mais oui, ce serait mieux Bella... tu n'as pas à le faire si tu ne le veux pas et rester humaine aussi longtemps que tu le souhaites, je n'irai nulle part," lui promis-je sachant que c'était vrai. J'appartenais à cette femme à mes côtés, à rien d'autre, où irai-je?

"Tu veux dire jusqu'à ce que je meure," murmura-t-elle. "Je pourrai rester humaine jusqu'à ma mort. Nous passerions alors peut-être soixante ans ensemble et je serai vieille et ridée et alors..."

Je soupirai. "Je ne préfère pas y penser."

"De toute évidence tu as pensé à tout le reste. C'est important aussi. Tu resteras là pendant des centaines d'années après que je sois partie."

Je fis la grimace. "J'en doute. Mon monde sera probablement détruit après ça."

"Sois sérieux Edward," souffla-t-elle. "Qu'est-ce qui va arriver quand je serai partie? Tu seras seul? Trouveras-tu quelqu'un d'autre?"

"Je ne sais pas Bella. Je vais certainement être seul, oui. Et dévasté. Et je doute que je trouverai quelqu'un d'autre parce que je ne veux pas de quelqu'un d'autre. Tu m'as changé de façon permanente. Je ne peux pas imaginer que quelqu'un puisse avoir le même impact que celui que tu as sur moi."

"Je ne veux pas mourir, Edward, ni devenir vieille ou te laisser après moi. Je pense que ... tu devrais me transformer après Noël."

Je clignai des yeux et regardai son visage anxieux. "Si tôt? Bella rien ne presse. Tu peux finir ta première année à l'université et avoir un peu plus de temps avec tes parents."

Elle se mordit la lèvre. "C'est bientôt et c'est sans doute ce que Victoria va penser aussi n'est-ce pas? Si elle vient à toi... Je veux pouvoir te protéger. Me battre pour toi."

"Nous traverserons tout ça," je te l'ai déjà dit. "Tu ne dois pas le faire pour ces raisons."

"D'accord alors juste parce que je le veux," fit-elle valoir.

Je secouai la tête. "Puis-je te proposer une autre option?"

"Très bien," dit-elle en me regardant avec scepticisme.

"Attends jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire. Finis ton semestre et pour l'amour de tout ce qui est saint _ je t'en prie,_ laisse-moi payer pour toi. Je ne veux pas perdre le moindre instant avec toi alors que tu seras en train de trimer au fond d'un café. Nous pourrons aller voir ta mère et tu pourras faire des choses qui ne seront plus pareilles quand tu seras un vampire."

"Comme quoi?" demanda-t-elle curieuse, "Je mange et je dors à volonté."

"Comme... je ne sais pas, du saut à l'élastique," suggérai-je et puis j'aurais dû y réfléchir à deux fois. Je n'étais pas sûr que Bella voudrait tenter sa chance avec un élastique.

Elle me fit face. "Dans quel univers pourrais-je faire du saut à l'élastique, Edward?"

"Désolé c'était un exemple stupide. Mais je suis sûr que tu pourrais trouver des choses. Tu peux imaginer, n'est-ce pas, combien les choses seront différentes une fois que tu auras été transformée? Les choses seront différentes, les sons, les odeurs également. Tes perceptions de vitesse, de temps et de force changeront. Ton corps sera devenu inaltérable..."

"Je pourrais me faire faire ce tatouage de Daffy Duck alors hein?" demanda-t-elle en souriant et je supposai qu'elle plaisantait.

"Oui si c'est quelque chose que tu veux sur ton corps pour l'éternité, oui."

Elle roula des yeux et se réinstalla dans le canapé réfléchissant intensivement à la conversation que nous venions d'avoir. "Quand est-ce que nous reviendrons au Java Break?"

Je lui lançai un regard.

"D'accord, d'accord, je ne travaillera plus," soupira-t-elle.

**OOO**

J'avais pensé que les choses seraient tranquilles et faciles après ça mais la tranquillité ne dura que jusqu'à la fin de notre cours de sociologie le vendredi.

J'avais passé l'heure à écouter le professeur et à étudier la main inoccupée de Bella. Lorsque sa tête se releva et que son pouls accéléra je levai ma tête pour écouter.

"... la cérémonie aura lieu dimanche et tout le monde est convié. Je vous encourage personnellement à venir et à montrer votre soutien aux amis et aux familles des victimes de ce tueur en série."

Quelques étudiants avaient mis en place un service commémoratif pour les victimes du tueur du campus - mes victimes. Je figeai mon visage dans une expression calme et regardai Bella. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés et horrifiés et j'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour savoir ce qu'elle pensait.

Le professeur libéra la classe et je poussai Bella avec mon bras. Elle sursauta et me regarda.

"Ça va?" demandai-je doucement.

Elle ouvrit et ferma la bouche deux fois. A la troisième tentative elle dit. "Je ne sais pas. Je veux dire c'est _ de toi _ qu'il s'agit."

"Je sais," dis-je, mal à l'aise. "Et tu le sais aussi."

Elle hocha la tête. "Je sais , c'est juste... ça ne me semblait pas réel jusqu'à présent."

Le professeur nous regardait bizarrement, nous étions les derniers dans la salle.

"Sortons," pressai-je Bella. "Nous pourrons parler de ça dans un endroit où nous serons seuls."

"D'accord," accepta-t-elle en rangeant ses livres dans son sac. Je restai tout près d'elle tandis que nous partions mais je ne la touchais pas. Il fallait que je considère la possibilité que Bella ait changé d'avis sur moi. Peut-être que la réalité était trop difficile pour elle.

Alice nous attendait dehors, paraissant contrite. _ Je ne l'ai pas vu, je suis désolée. J'étais tellement concentrée sur toi et Bella, Victoria et la famille..._

"Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça Alice," dis-je tranquillement mais fermement. "Il fallait que ça arrive."

"Je suis tellement désolée. Bella est-ce que ça va?" lui demanda Alice en posant sa main sur son épaule.

"Je vais bien, dit-elle rapidement. "Ça m'a surprise. Il faut que nous y allions Alice sinon nous allons être en retard."

"D'accord bien sûr," obéit Alice à contrecœur, en me lançant un regard inquiet par dessus son épaule, tout en suivant une Bella boitillante. Je restai là où j'étais essayant de comprendre ce qu'il venait juste de se passer.

J'étais tenté de suivre Bella et Alice et d'espionner leur conversation mais j'allai à l'endroit habituel et décidai d'essayer de savoir ce que je ressentais. Ma première réaction avait été le ressentiment - contre les gens qui me rappelaient mon passé de manière désagréable et aussi contre ce temps que j'avais mis à réaliser qu'il y avait une autre option, et ensuite que tout ça pouvait nuire à ma relation avec Bella. Nous avions atteint une relation confortable et rassurante et à présent un autre grain de sable venait perturber la machine.

Puis il y avait le rappel de ces filles elles-mêmes. Je voyais leurs visages dans les pensées de toux ceux qui étaient dans notre cours. Ces images me forçaient à me rappeler ce que je leur avais fait - les attirer loin du campus, écouter leurs pensées, voir l'horreur sur leurs visages et dans leur tête quand je déchirais leur chair. Je pouvais entendre leurs pensées sombrer dans le néant tandis que leur cœur ralentissait puis s'arrêtait.

En repensant à ces moments qui étaient gravés dans ma mémoire à jamais, je commençai à ressentir des élancements... des regrets, des remords? Il était troublant de penser à ce que j'avais fait. Bella était le prisme à travers lequel je commençai à apprécier l'humanité et l'imaginer effrayée et se débattant contre le monstre que j'avais été était ... effroyable.

Que pouvais-je faire à présent? Rien que je puisse faire ou dire ne changerait le passé et ne ramènerait ces filles à la vie. Et je ne pouvais pas être complètement désolé parce que je ne connaissais pas d'autre moyen de survivre à l'époque.

Lorsqu'Alice et Bella réapparurent nous rentrâmes à l'appartement en silence. Alice nous déposa et nous laissa pour parler même si Bella ne semblait pas prête à vouloir dire quelque chose. Au moins elle accepta mon aide pour monter l'escalier.

Elle claudiqua jusqu'au canapé et se débarrassa de son sac avant de s'affaisser dans les coussins. Je m'approchai précautionneusement et fronçai les sourcils lorsqu'elle prit son agenda et l'ouvrit.

"Dis-moi ce que tu en penses je t'en prie," supplia-je en restant à distance.

"Je ne sais même pas ce que j'en pense," soupira-t-elle en posant son agenda sur ses genoux. "Ecoute tu as raison - je sais ce que tu es et ce que tu as fait, et comment je me sens à propos de tout ça n'a pas changé. Entendre quelque d'autre en parler cependant, m'a juste un petit peu... déstabilisée, je suppose."

"Y-a-t-il quelque chose que je puisse faire?" demandai-je en décidant de m'assoir près d'elle.

Elle mordit sa lèvre. "Il y a quelque chose que je veux te demander mais je ne suis pas sûre de comment tu le prendras."

"Quoi que ce soit je pense que nous pourrons faire quelque chose."

Elle referma son agenda et expira par le nez. "Je pense que nous devrions aller à cette célébration, Edward."

"La célébration," répétai-je, pas bien sûr de comment je me sentais à ce sujet. Je n'étais pas vraiment opposé à y aller mais je ne voyais pas pourquoi. Ce n'était pas comme si ça les ferait revenir.

"S'il te plait Edward? Je sais que ça va te mettre dans l'embarras mais... je pense que ce serait une bonne chose pour toi."

"Si tu penses que c'est important, alors oui, nous irons," acceptai-je.

"Vraiment? Tu es ... sûr?" me demanda-t-elle sceptique.

Je levai un sourcil. "Tu croyais que j'allais discuter ou être en colère? Je suis très conscient de ce que j'aie fait. Et je suppose que c'est juste que je doive y faire face."

"Bon eh bien d'accord alors," dit-elle hochant la tête presque absente. "Bien."

Elle s'agita un moment et je cherchai quelque chose à dire.

"Tu veux bien m'aider avec l'algèbre?" me demanda-t-elle tout à coup et ce fut tout, nous étions revenus à la normale.

* * *

**M_erci pour vos mises en alerte et en favori et un grand merci à celles qui laissent un commentaire!_**

**_A la semaine prochaine!_**


	4. Chapitre 29

**BONNE FOI **d'**Amethyst Jackson**

...

CHAPITRE VINGT-NEUF

**...**

Généralement en fin de semaine nous nous évadions de la réalité en passant beaucoup de temps au lit à _profiter_, mais la pensée de la célébration qui se rapprochait me gardait légèrement sur mes gardes. Bella était toujours un peu distante, trop, et même si nous parlions et nous embrassions, faisions l'amour, je me sentis loin d'elle toute le week-end.

La commémoration avait lieu le dimanche après-midi. Bella tourna et retourna toute la soirée du samedi et finit par rester endormie tard le dimanche matin. J'eus juste la chance de lui dire deux mots entre son petit-déjeuner et ses préparatifs, elle ne me laisserait pas l'aider. Je choisis un pantalon et une chemise noire et l'attendis dans le salon. Elle avait mis une robe appropriée, noire, avec un léger maquillage et une ballerine sur son bon pied.

"Es-tu prêt? "me demanda-t-elle avant d'attraper ses béquilles.

"Oui, je suis prêt," dis-je. J'avais l'impression que j'aurais dû ressentir d'autres choses que celles que je ressentais et ce manque d'émotions me mettait mal à l'aise. On attendait quelque chose de moi que je ne pouvais pas donner, je pouvais voir cela sur le visage de Bella. Voulait-elle que j'exprime du remords? Que je pique une sorte de crise?

"D'accord, allons-y," m'encouragea-t-elle en allant vers la porte. Je la suivis et l'attrapai par le bras quand elle fit mine de descendre l'escalier avec les béquilles.

"Laisse-moi t'aider s'il te plait?" la priai-je. Ce n'était pas que je veuille l'empêcher de tomber parce que je savais que je pouvais la rattraper, peu importe où elle était mais je voulais énormément qu'elle accepte mon aide, qu'elle place sa confiance en moi.

"D'accord," soupira-t-elle en prenant les béquilles dans une seule main, résignée. Je m'empêchai de sourire en la soulevant, un bras sous ses genoux, l'autre dans son dos. Je préférai de beaucoup descendre comme ça que de la suivre au ralenti.

"Merci ," dit-elle platement après que je l'eus posée doucement.

Je haussai un sourcil. "Mais de rien."

Bella ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais à cet instant une portière claqua et nous vîmes Alice et Jasper arriver vers nous. Ils étaient tous les deux habillés en noir et j'en déduis d'après les pensées inhabituelles de Jasper qu'ils venaient à la célébration avec nous. Alice bloqua consciencieusement ses pensées et je sus intuitivement qu'elle bloquait quelque chose me concernant.

"Que faites-vous ici?" demanda Bella et personne ne fit remarquer l'évidence de la réponse.

"On vient avec vous à la cérémonie," répondit Alice. "On a pensé que tu serais contente d'avoir du soutien."

"Oh. Merci," dit-elle souriant pour la première fois ce matin. "Y allons-nous ensemble ou séparément?"

J'ouvris la bouche pour dire que nous pouvions y aller ensemble - même si je souhaitai être dans le siège du conducteur aujourd'hui - mais Alice répondit en premier.

"Aujourd'hui ce sera mieux d'être séparés," annonça-t-elle. "Nous vous suivrons."

Tandis que je me demandais pourquoi c'était nécessaire d'utiliser deux voitures - est-ce que Jasper était en difficulté avec tous ces humains alentour? Bella était-elle fâchée? Aurais-je une réaction imprévue? Bella allait déjà vers l'Aston Martin. Rapidement je me précipitai vers la portière passager pour l'aider à monter. Elle se glissa à l'intérieur sans un mot et je soupirai en faisant le tour. Je ne pouvais qu'espérer que les choses aillent mieux après la célébration. Peut-être que ça libèrerait Bella de sa tension ou... _d'autre chose_. Je n'avais plus envie de ce genre de dispute.

Le trajet jusqu'à l'église où se passait la commémoration fut comme prévu, silencieux. Je détestai les églises. Toutes ces choses concernant Dieu et pas un mot concernant les _gens _ici bas me rendaient fou. Et toutes ces pensées étaient un grand témoignage de l'hypocrisie de l'humanité. Parfois même les prêtres pensaient à l'argent et au sexe.

Comme promis Alice et Jasper nous suivirent dans leur véhicule et se garèrent à côté de nous. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers l'entrée où deux jeunes filles de chaque côté de la porte distribuaient des programmes. J'acceptai le mien à contrecœur.

"Nous devrions nous asseoir dans le fond," conseilla Alice dans un murmure, en se penchant entre Bella et moi. "Tu sais au cas où l'un de nous devrait sortir précipitamment."

Bella fronça les sourcils. "Est-ce que ce sera un problème?"

Alice se voulut rassurante et lui serra l'épaule. "Pas de quoi s'inquiéter. Fais-moi confiance sur ce point."

"D'accord alors au fond," accepta Bella. Alice entra dans la dernière rangée en premier, suivie de Jasper. Je laissai Bella près de l'allée sachant que ce serait plus facile pour elle avec ses béquilles. Elle commença à parcourir le programme et je lus par dessus son épaule, voyant chaque nom et avec lui un visage, jusqu'au dernier, la dernière "victime" - un repas pour Victoria et James sans doute, et peut-être aussi pour le troisième vampire qui voyageait avec eux.

Bella ne dit rien bien que ses mains tremblaient et je ne savais pas quoi dire. Tout ce à quoi je pensais envenimerait les choses.

J'écoutai les pensées autour de moi. Alice restait concentrée pour que je reste loin d'elle et je fis de mon mieux pour lui rendre la tâche plus facile. Jasper était déjà dépassé et un petit tour dans ses pensées m'en rendit la raison évidente - la tristesse dans cette pièce était presque palpable.

Les familles des victimes étaient assises devant. Toutes les filles avaient eu leur enterrement, des sépultures chrétiennes mais l'exercice d'aujourd'hui était plutôt une sorte de groupe de soutien. Plusieurs des mères s'étaient rapprochées suite à cette tragédie et lorsque des étudiants les avaient contactées pour leur soumettre cette idée d'un service du souvenir, elles avaient été désireuses de participer. Je ne comprenais pas ce sentiment. Je n'avais aimé qu'une seule personne mais si je l'avais perdue, je ne pensais pas que la sympathie des autres me réconforterait même si c'était des amis ou pire des étrangers. Se souvenir de la perte n'aidait en rien. Ça ne servait qu'à verser du sel sur la plaie, c'était cruel. Les humains bien évidemment sont des masochistes.

Avec les familles et les amis d'autres personnes importantes étaient assises. Je suivis le son d'un esprit particulièrement bouleversé jusqu'à un jeune garçon assis à l'extrémité d'un banc près du mur. Il y avait de la place entre lui et la prochaine personne comme se les autres sentaient instinctivement qu'il était dans un état limite. Il n'était pas fou - de loin - mais plus tout à fait rationnel.

Je continuai à regarder et je vis qu'il avait été impliqué avec l'une des filles. Très impliqué. Ses souvenirs étaient intimes, des jours paresseux au lit, aller la chercher chez elle et rencontrer ses parents. Son bras bougea et je suivis ses pensées. Ses doigts serraient une bague dans sa poche.

Il avait eu l'intention de la demander en mariage. Son nom était Alex.

Je me fermais à ces pensées. Je ne pouvais pas en supporter plus.

Nous attendîmes quinze minutes que le service commence et j'essayai de me fermer à toutes les pensées, à rester concentré sur la respiration de Bella à côté de moi.

Une femme s'approcha de la chaire, elle n'était évidemment pas pasteur. D'une part elle semblait aussi jeune que Bella et d'autre part je me doutais que les pasteurs ne portaient pas de jupes aussi courtes.

"Je vous remercie d'êtres venus aujourd'hui," déclara-t-elle quand le public s'apaisa. "Mon nom est Cameron Mitchell, j'étais la meilleure amie de Kayla Anderson, la victime la plus récente d'une série de meurtres qui a dévasté notre petit campus. J'ai pensé qu'il devrait y avoir un service pour nous rappeler et donner une occasion aux étudiants de pleurer ensemble. Des amis ou des membres de la famille prendront la parole aujourd'hui mais d'abord l'un de nos étudiants en média nous a préparé un diaporama."

Le défilement des photos ne m'aida pas. Des photos des filles dans diverses situations - enfant, dans des activités au secondaire, des fêtes, posant avec des amis. J'avais vu tous ces visages auparavant sauf le dernier et j'avais pu voir la vie qu'elles avaient à travers leurs pensées. Tout cela était accompagné de la tristesse des gens qui les aimaient et cela me désolait. Ces filles n'étaient plus et ne reviendraient jamais mais la peine demeurerait pendant des années. Il me fallait admettre que je ne pouvais rien faire pour changer le passé - seulement changer d'attitude pour l'avenir. Ce que j'avais fait et que j'allais continuer à faire.

Lorsque le diaporama s'arrêta et que les lumières revinrent je regardai Bella pour évaluer sa réaction. Son visage était pâle et tendu. Je pris ses mains dans la mienne pour qu'elle me regarde. Ses yeux clignotaient et je l'invitai en silence à voir que ce n'était pas moi le monstre qui avait fait ces choses. Elle prit une inspiration et retira doucement ses mains de la mienne.

"J'ai juste besoin d'une minute..." chuchota-elle avant de s'agiter sur ses pieds, en refusant ma tentative de l'aider. Je me rassis, inutile, et la regardai passer la porte en clopinant, attirant quelques regards.

Alice se leva, se glissant facilement entre Jasper et moi. "Ne t'inquiète pas, je m'en occupe," promit-elle. Je voulus suivre mais Alice secoua la tête avant que je puisse bouger.

"Laisse-la gérer ça," dit calmement Jasper. "Alice sait ce qu'elle fait."

"J'en suis sûr," convins-je. "Je souhaite juste savoir ce qu'elle fait."

"Ne t'inquiète pas," dit-il et je le sentis me forcer à ne pas m'inquiéter. C'était dur de lui résister lorsqu'il faisait son truc. "Alice a vu tout ce qu'il se passe d'accord?"

"Si tu le dis," dis-je.

Alice et Bella s'éloignèrent tellement que je ne pus entendre leur conversation mais je pouvais continuer à entendre les pensées d'Alice. Je ne suivis plus la cérémonie tandis que j'écoutais - de manière très indiscrète - mais si Bella avait changé d'idée à mon sujet il fallait que je m'y prépare.

"Toutes ces filles, Alice," souffla Bella. "Qu'est-ce qui était différent avec moi?"

"Tu sais que ça a toujours été différent. Tu ne t'inquiètes pas qu'il te blesse, si?"

"Non, bien sûr que non," dit-elle. "C'est juste ça. Je ne m'inquiète pas du tout. J'ai toujours su qu'il ne me ferait pas de mal."

Alice soupira. "Je ne te suis pas Bella. Où est le problème?"

Bella tapa avec sa béquille sur le sol. "Je me sens coupable."

Alice était perdue. "D'avoir survécu?"

Elle hocha la tête. "Non ce n'est pas ça. C'est comme... Je me sens mal parce que je n'éprouve rien pour ces filles. Je veux dire, elles sont mortes parce que mon petit-ami avait soif mais si j'avais dû choisir entre sauver leur vie et le garder lui ... c'est lui que j'aurais choisi. S'il n'était jamais devenu un vampire beaucoup de personnes seraient restées en vie et quelle sorte de personne suis-je si j'échange toutes ces vies pour qu'il soit avec moi ici et maintenant?"

"Tu es amoureuse, voilà tout," répondit Alice. "Si ça peut te rassurer, je sais exactement ce que tu ressens. Jasper a un passé très violent aussi."

Bella se retourna pour regarder Alice. "Il a tué beaucoup de gens aussi?"

Alice hocha la tête. "Jasper a bu du sang pendant très longtemps. Et puis il y avait des guerres de vampires."

"Des guerres de vampires?" répéta Bella.

"C'est une autre histoire ... pour une autre fois," répondit Alice. "Ce qui est important est ce que je _sais_, Bella. Je sais ce que ça fait d'aimer quelqu'un si fort que tu peux lui pardonner son passé parce que tu ne pourrais pas vivre sans lui."

Bella acquiesça doucement. "Comment fais-tu?"

Alice soupira. "Je me rappelle que je ne peux rien faire qui puisse changer le passé. Quelles sont mes options, après tout? Je pourrai quitter Jasper. Alors nous serions malheureux tous les deux et il faudrait probablement qu'il lutte pour continuer à se nourrir comme il le fait maintenant. Ça ne changera pas ce qui a déjà été fait."

"Et la justice alors? Peut-on juste l'ignorer?" demanda-t-elle doucement.

Alice réfléchit un moment avant de formuler la réponse. "Pense au système judiciaire humain. Ils mettent les gens en prison pour les empêcher de faire du mal à d'autres dans l'espoir de les réhabiliter. Edward _est réhabilité _ne crois-tu pas? Même chose pour Jasper et toute notre famille. Et pour la punition... je te promets Bella, il se punit lui même et pour l'éternité."

Bella hocha la tête. "Si je deviens un vampire, est-ce que je serais comme ça? Je tuerai ... des gens?"

"Non pas nécessairement. Des accidents peuvent se produire mais tu auras Edward pour t'aider et nous tous. On pourra t'empêcher de blesser quelqu'un jusqu'à ce tu puisses contrôler ton désir de sang."

"Combien de temps ça prendra?" demanda-t-elle.

"Je ne peux pas voir aussi loin," lui dit-elle. "Peut-être un an, peut-être plus. C'est différent pour chacun."

"Tu penses que je fais le bon choix? Devenir vampire je veux dire?"

"Je ne sais pas quel est le bon choix. Ce que je sais c'est que tu dois aller vers là où ton cœur te conduit. Ça n'ira pas forcément dans la direction que tu désires mais au moins tu n'auras pas de regrets."

"D'accord. Merci Alice de m'aider à débrouiller tout ça."

"Avec plaisir, bien sûr. Mais tu sais qu'Edward peut parler de ça avec toi aussi, il peut le gérer."

"Je sais qu'il peut. Je ne voulais juste pas qu'il pense que j'ai changé d'avis. Je l'aime, il n'y a rien qui puisse changer ça."

"Je suis sûre qu'il le verra à temps. Tu veux rentrer? On dirait que tu as froid."

"Oui s'il te plait," accepta Bella.

Je me concentrai sur la chapelle et le service à nouveau, soulagé après avoir entendu cette conversation.

_Tu fais des indiscrétions Edward? _me demanda Jasper en pensée. _ Les humains deviennent soupçonneux envers toi - tu es resté immobile trop longtemps._

"Désolé," murmurai-je en bougeant, faisant semblant d'être inquiet.

Bella et Alice revinrent et reprirent les places qu'elles occupaient auparavant. Cette fois c'est Bella qui prit ma main et je la tins fermement.

"Ça va?" murmurai-je en bougeant. Je ne savais pas si je devais lui dire que j'avais tout entendu. Peut-être devrai-je attendre qu'elle veuille partager ces choses avec moi, d'elle-même.

"Oui, je vais bien," convint-elle.

**OOO**

Il y avait une réception après le service mais Bella voulut rentrer directement à la maison. Notre décision de prendre deux voitures avait du bon finalement - Alice avait vu que Bella voudrait partir plus tôt mais la crise avait été évitée grâce à leur discussion à cœur ouvert.

Bella alla dans la chambre voulant mettre des vêtements plus confortables et quand je lui offris de l'aider elle ne refusa pas. Au lieu de chercher d'autres vêtements elle posa ses béquilles contre la commode et s'assit sur le lit.

"Je suis désolée de t'avoir fait aller là-bas," dit-elle en me regardant, j'étais près de la porte.

"Pourquoi es-tu désolée?" dis-je en fronçant les sourcils.

Elle fixa le sol et secoua la tête. "J'ai dit que je croyais que ce serait bon pour toi mais je pense que je voulais juste m'éclaircir les idées, au lieu de cela j'ai fini par te punir inutilement."

Je fis un pas dans la pièce. "Bella, je mérite d'être puni."

Elle secoua la tête. "Tu faisais ce que tu avais à faire pour survivre. C'était...justifié."

Je serrai les lèvres. "La justification est une chose. Mais chaque vie a un prix... plus ou moins élevé je dirai mais quoi qu'il en soit ce prix doit être payé d'une façon ou d'une autre. Tu peux l'admettre et m'aimer en même temps... tu peux?"

Bella hocha la tête et puis s'appuya sur le lit pour essayer de se lever. Je m'approchai mais elle me fit signe de m'éloigner et boitilla vers moi.

"Bella, " la réprimandai-je, "Tu sais que tu n'es pas censée te mettre sur tes deux pieds encore."

"Je vais bien," insista-t-elle en roulant des yeux. "J'ai eu des os cassés avant, Edward? Quelques glissades ici ou là sont inévitables."

Je l'attrapai tandis qu'elle m'approchait et la maintins par la taille. "Une _glissade _ est un accident. Ce que tu fais est intentionnel."

"La ferme Edward. Il y a quelque chose que je veux faire," dit-elle en posant ses mains sur mes épaules.

"D'accord. "J'attendis la regarder grignoter sa lèvre. "Vas-tu faire cette chose que tu souhaitais faire ou vas-tu continuer à me regarder simplement?"

"Eh bien j'ai besoin de ta coopération," dit Bella en serrant ses doigts sur ma chemise.

"D'accord," dis-je plus lentement. "Est-ce que c'est quelque chose que je ne vais pas aimer?"

Elle haussa les épaules, me toisant avec espoir. "Je ne suis pas bien sûre."

"Tu te rends compte qu'il faudra bien que tu me dises ce que tu veux faire sinon nous n'allons jamais y arriver?" fis-je remarquer.

"Je veux que tu m'attaches."

Je clignai des yeux. Si je n'avais pas une ouïe fiable je lui aurais demandé de répéter. L'attacher?

"As-tu caché ce penchant secret pendant tout ce temps?" lui demandai-je. "Tout ce que tu avais à faire c'était de me le demander."

Bella rougit. "Non... oui ... je veux dire, c'est quelque chose que je veux faire mais je veux le faire maintenant. Je veux me mettre ... complètement à ta merci. Pour te montrer que je _te fais confiance_. Que je te connais."

Je luttai contre un débordement de tendresse. "Bella... tu n'as rien à me prouver. En même temps ... tu es tellement complètement à ma merci." Pour le lui confirmer je la levai facilement et la laissai là-haut.

Elle fit la grimace. "Une façon de gâcher ce moment. Ecoute je sais que ça ne fait aucune différence pour toi mais je n'ai pas l'impression d'être impuissante quand je suis avec toi. Je sais que si je te pousse tu t'éloigneras et si je te dis d'arrêter tu le feras."

"Et tu ressens pourtant le besoin de me prouver que tu me fais confiance," lui demandai-je, souriant à sa logique ou plutôt à son manque de logique. Je la reposai lentement sur le sol, la gardant toute proche.

"Non ce dont j'ai besoin, c'est toi. Même si c'est hors sujet, ça peut être amusant, non?" dit-elle les yeux brillants. Oh! j'avais une mauvaise influence sur elle et j'aimais ça.

"Humm. Avec quoi proposes-tu que je t'attache?" lui demandai-je, en faisant semblant d'évaluer sa proposition, même si j'étais déjà convaincu. L'idée de Bella s'offrant à moi d'elle-même m'intriguait plus que tout.

"Si tu me laisses marcher jusqu'à la commode je te montrerai," dit Bella paraissant timide. Je grognai et optai pour la porter, elle avait une patience inhabituelle. En la tenant toujours dans mes bras elle atteignit le tiroir de la commode, celui du haut, un de ceux qui était à elle et en tira deux longs foulards blancs vaporeux.

Je haussai un sourcil. "Est-ce Alice qui te les a mis là ou est-ce toi?"

Elle haussa les épaules. "J'ai demandé à Alice de les acheter. J'ai pensé que c'est quelque chose que nous pourrions... utiliser pour fêter... tu sais quand le plâtre sera enlevé. Mais je préfère que ce soit ce soir."

"Toujours pleine de surprises," souris-je en la ramenant sur le lit. "Mais nous devrions tout d'abord enlever cette robe. Qu'en penses-tu?"

Elle hocha la tête gravement. "Ce serait un bon début."

Je la posai sur le bord du lit et me penchai vers elle pour guider la glissière vers le bas de son dos tandis qu'elle posait ses mains sur mon ventre. Ensuite il ne restait plus qu'à faire passer le tissu noir par dessus sa tête. Je souris en voyant son soutien-gorge noir et sa culotte blanche.

"Les noires sont dans la machine," expliqua-t-en rentrant ses épaules.

Je ris et ouvris le fermoir de son soutien-gorge. "Il est mignon."

"Si tu le dis," murmura-t-elle, atteignant les boutons de ma chemise. Mais je repoussai ses mains loin.

"Oh, non souviens-toi, tu vas être attachée. Garde tes mains pour toi," insistai-je en les attrapant et en les plaçant stratégiquement. Bella regardait, la lèvre entre ses dents, pendant que je prenais le premier foulard et regardai la colonne du lit.

Je saisis son poignet, si léger et si délicat et y enroulai le foulard précautionneusement. Puis j'en attachai les extrémités autour de la colonne. Déjà j'aimais bien l'effet, décidai-je. Son bras loin de son corps la laissait plus exposée. Je répétai mes mouvements avec son autre poignet et pris un long moment juste pour regarder. Elle était toujours aussi vulnérable mais elle l'était encore plus à présent, les bras écartés, les seins qui poussaient vers le haut. Le prédateur en moi réagit avec force.

Bella attendait, me regardant, sa poitrine montait et descendait dans un souffle léger et rapide. Je m'agenouillai à côté d'elle et fis glisser sa culotte. Mes yeux effleurèrent tout son corps de ses pieds à son visage. Par où commencer?

En fin de compte je commençai par où je le faisais toujours, par ses lèvres. Planant au dessus d'elle je l'embrassai doucement profitant simplement de ce doux contact, sans la toucher et sans qu'elle ne me touche c'était encore plus électrique que d'habitude.

Elle bouda et je m'éloignai. Elle fit la grimace.

"Patience," murmurai-je, en plaçant un baiser prudent sur sa gorge, là où le sang pulsait plus fort. Je me blottis contre son épaule et suivis le chemin naturel vers sa poitrine. Je léchai son téton rose et sentis vibrer son gémissement rauque. De quoi pouvais-je avoir besoin d'autre que ce genre de moments là?

Je passai sur sa poitrine, tétant son autre mamelon. Son dos se cambra et son corps supplia silencieusement. Mes mains glissèrent sur ses cuisses, frottant sa peau délicieuse. Je ne l'avais jamais appréciée de cette façon avant, sans la distraction de ses mains sur mon corps. C'était un genre de félicité différente et nouvelle.

Je glissai dans l'espace de ses jambes et laissai mes lèvres dériver vers le bas, sur son ventre mou, m'attardant brièvement sur la cicatrice sur son pelvis. Son sexe m'attirait en bas et je voulais lécher sa peau soyeuse déjà humide de son essence. Je me demandais si un jour je me fatiguerais de son goût. Aurait-elle un goût différent lorsqu'elle serait vampire? Oh mais si elle était indestructible je pourrais la dévorer avec abandon, me prélasser dans sa douceur entêtante sans craindre d'être trop rude, trop brusque.

Elle vint rapidement, serrant ses cuisses inefficacement autour de moi tandis que ses cris résonnaient dans la chambre. J'attendis qu'elle se détende à nouveau avant de reculer et de m'asseoir sur mes talons. La peau de Bella conserva sa belle couleur rose sur ses joues et sa poitrine.

"Tu es toujours habillé," soupira-t-elle. Je m'empêchai de sourire, me levai et commençai à déboutonner ma chemise. L'observer alors qu'elle me regardait était fascinant. Ses yeux allaient de mes mains à ma poitrine nue à mon visage et ainsi de suite. Elle se lécha les lèvres quand j'enlevai ma chemise. Elle sourit quand je retirais mes chaussures et chaussettes, souffla quand j'arrivais au pantalon. Ses yeux suivaient le mouvement de la fermeture éclair puis je descendis mon pantalon et mon boxer à la fois. Ses yeux sombres fixaient ma bite. J'appréciais ce regard pendant un long moment aimant ce que la simple vue de mon corps lui faisait.

"Tu vois quelque chose qui te ferait plaisir?" demandai-je.

Elle cligna des yeux et ils rencontrèrent les miens. "Quoi?"

"Je te demandais si tu avais vu quelque chose que tu voulais?" répétai-je en m'approchant d'elle. "Et tu devrais répondre parce que s'il y a quelque chose que tu veux, il faut que tu le demandes sinon tu n'auras rien."

Elle se tortilla. "Tu voudrais que je dise de vilaines choses?"

Je me blottis dans son cou en souriant. "Juste un peu. Tu as été assez courageuse pour me dire que tu voulais être ligotée certes, mais tu peux aussi me dire ce que tu veux que je fasse maintenant."

Elle prit une inspiration tremblante. "Je veux que tu me baises," dit-elle avec fermeté, c'était choquant. Je gémis.

"Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'aime t'entendre parler ainsi mais je le fais," avouai-je en me positionnant entre ses jambes.

"Je ne sais pas non plus ... ohh," haleta-t-elle lorsque je poussai en elle. Elle était si glissante. En un mouvement rapide je levai ses jambes sur mes épaules et saisis ses cuisses, ce nouvel angle me permettait d'être plus près. Je m'enfonçai en elle avec encore plus de facilité et elle répondit avec un profond soupir.

"C'est de cela dont tu as besoin?" demandai-je en la prenant plus rapidement et plus brutalement.

"Oui," siffla-t-elle en serrant les poings. "C'est si agréable."

Je gémis pour lui signifier mon accord et je me concentrai sur la sensation glissante de ma queue en elle, me conduisant inévitablement et à contrecœur déjà à la libération. Le reste ne fut que frénésie, une escalade effrénée de gémissements et de tremblements. Je pouvais sentir la transpiration se former sur sa peau, je pouvais la sentir dans l'air ambiant. C'était une expérience pour tout le corps.

"Oh mon dieu!" Elle cria puis ses gémissements devinrent inintelligibles et son orgasme nous dévasta tous les deux. Les réactions violentes de son corps me serrant si fort, la course de son sang, c'était trop pour que j'y résiste - et n'est-ce pas toujours de cette façon? Mon corps était esclave du sien et avait un désir insatiable de le contenter.

Quand l'extase redescendit pour devenir du bien-être, je me retirai à regret, libérant ses jambes soigneusement. Je détachai ses poignets, elle resta couchée langoureusement pendant un moment, bras écartés, en souriant.

"Tu es toujours vivante?" la taquinai-je en me couchant à côté d'elle.

"Très très vivante," soupira-t-elle. "Parfois il me semble que ma vie n'a commencé que la nuit où je t'ai rencontré."

"Crois-moi, je comprends très bien ce que tu ressens."

* * *

**N'hésitez pas à commenter ça fait toujours plaisir...**


	5. Chapitre 30

**Bonne foi **d'**Amethyst Jackson**

...

**CHAPITRE TRENTE**

"Edward tu n'as vraiment rien de mieux à faire?" soupira Bella en enlevant ma main de ses cheveux. Je jouait avec - j'aimais cette sensation, vraiment parce que c'était remarquablement doux - pendant qu'elle tapait quelque chose sur mon ordinateur portable. D'accord elle avait plus passé les cinq dernières minutes à bougonner et à soupirer qu'à taper.

"Absolument pas," dis-je en traçant le contour de son oreille. "Ça va encore être long?"

"Toute la nuit si tu n'arrêtes pas de me distraire," grommela-t-elle. "Alice n'arrête pas de m'envoyer des textos aussi. Peut-être que tu pourrais aller jouer avec elle pendant un moment que je puisse travailler."

Je me penchai pour lui murmurer dans l'oreille. "Je ne peux pas jouer avec Alice de la même façon qu'avec toi."

Bella roula des yeux mais l'accélération de son pouls la trahit. " Y-a-t-il quelque chose qui t'excite dans le fait de me voir travailler? Ou est-ce que ce qui t'ennuie le plus c'est que je ne fasse pas attention à toi?"

J'y réfléchis un instant. "Les deux. Tu es si mignonne lorsque tu es concentrée et déterminée. Ça me rappelle quand tu suces ..."

"Oh! Je t'en prie, ne finis pas cette phrase," grimaça-t-elle.

Je soupirai et repris ma place sur le canapé. "Pourquoi est-ce que tu travailles sur ça maintenant? Je pensais que ce n'était à rendre qu'après Thanksgiving."

"Et Thanksgiving c'est _cette semaine_ et nous allons à Forks pour un long week-end. Crois-tu vraiment que je veuille prendre du travail là-bas?"

"C'est vrai," convins-je. "Tu es si prévoyante quelquefois. Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour penser à tout ça."

Elle haussa les épaules. "Mais pas _toujours_. Je suis montée en voiture avec toi, pas vrai?"

"Vrai, encore une fois." Je fus à nouveau distrait par ses cheveux. Il y avait tellement de _reflets _différents.

"Sérieusement Edward, pourquoi n'appellerais-tu pas Alice et Jasper pour les faire venir. Alice meurt d'ennui apparemment. Ainsi je pourrai aller dans ma chambre et travailler en paix."

"D'accord," soupirai-je sachant que ma bataille pour avoir l'attention de Bella était perdue d'avance. J'attrapai son téléphone sur la table basse - il était plus près que le mien - et composai le numéro.

"Oh mon dieu _enfin," _ répondit Alice avec un soupir de soulagement. "Jasper et moi sommes déjà en route, on se voit dans cinq minutes."

Elle raccrocha et je reposai le téléphone. "Sacrée voyante," marmonnai-je.

Bella rit et rassembla ses livres et l'ordinateur puis les mit dans son sac pour les amener dans la chambre. C'était la seule façon dont elle pouvait procéder avec ses béquilles. "Comme je l'ai dit, je serai dans ma chambre. Amuse-toi bien!"

"Essaie d'en finir vite," suppliai-je.

"Alice n'est pas si mauvaise, juste excessivement zélée. Tu vas t'amuser," insista-t-elle.

Je hochai la tête. "C'est ce qui m'inquiète. Tout ce que je veux c'est juste passer du temps avec _toi."_

Bella se pencha et m'embrassa rapidement, en prenant son sac sur ses épaules. "Tu es bizarrement tendre pour un vampire. Je te vois dans un petit moment."

Elle ramassa ses béquilles et clopina jusqu'à la chambre. Le coup à la porte arriva juste après que Bella soit sortie de mon champ de vision et Alice entra avant même que j'aie eu le temps de répondre.

"Nous avons des nouvelles," dit-elle calmement, si bas que Bella ne pouvait entendre. Elle montra un journal dans sa petite main et l'ouvrit pour moi. Jasper la suivit nonchalamment et referma la porte derrière lui.

Je pris le journal et regardai la première page.

_La ville met en place une nouvelle règlementation pour les fumeurs... De nouvelles taxes entrent en vigueur... Quatre disparitions en une semaine..._

"Disparitions?" demandai-je en scrutant l'article. Ces disparitions ne suivaient aucun modèle, aucun rythme et aucune raison. Quelques-unes arrivaient de jour, les autres de nuit. Ce pouvait être des hommes, des femmes, de tous les âges.

"Ce doit être un vampire," dis-je en jetant un coup d'œil à Alice et Jasper. "Vous pensez que c'est Victoria?"

"Impossible à dire," répondit Alice. "Mais probablement."

"Quelle est la probabilité pour qu'un autre nomade soit dans ce secteur au même moment?" fit remarquer Jasper. "Mais bon quatre ça fait beaucoup. Peut-être qu'un ami l'a rejointe?"

"Ça n'est pas bon," soupirai-je en repliant le journal. "Plus particulièrement si on ne connait pas son odeur."

"Et sans avoir aucune idée de qui il est, je me débats pour essayer de l'apercevoir dans mes visions. Je suis sûre qu'elle lui a dit comment faire pour rester à la limite de mon pouvoir."

"J'aimerai bien savoir qu'est-ce qu'ils ont en tête," me plaignis-je. Jasper s'installa dans le fauteuil où personne ne s'asseyait à part lui, Alice se percha sur l'accoudoir ressemblant à une grande poupée de ventriloque.

"Je voudrai... Etre incapable de la voir me rend complètement folle," soupira-t-elle.

_Et quand Alice est malheureuse, je le suis aussi, _se plaignit Jasper mentalement. Je rigolai mais c'était difficile d'apprécier l'humour quand on avait tellement de préoccupations.

"Crois-tu que nous devrions aller voir nous-mêmes?" demandai-je. "Peut-être que je peux aller à Seattle. Pouvez-vous rester avec Bella tous les deux...?"

Jasper secoua la tête. "Mauvaise idée. Bella est plus en sécurité avec toi et tu ne peux pas y aller seul."

"Je suis d'accord," acquiesça Alice rapidement. " Bien que j'aime te prendre Bella de temps en temps, tu as plus de chance d'entendre Victoria arriver que Jasper ou moi. "

"Peut-être qu'Emmett et moi pourrions y aller," suggéra Jasper. "J'ai pas mal d'expérience concernant la traque des vampires et Emmett sait être subtil s'il le décide."

"D'accord," admis-je. Cette idée inquiétait Alice mais elle ne discuta pas.

**OOO**

Le mercredi nous prîmes la route pour Forks et Thanksgiving. Je resterai "officiellement" chez les Cullen pendant notre long week-end mais je n'avais pas la moindre intention de m'éloigner de Bella de plus de vingt pas. Cet arrangement était simplement pour dissiper les doutes de Charlie concernant la chasteté de sa fille. Il serait béatement inconscient quand je grimperai à la fenêtre de Bella toutes les nuits.

"Cuisiner va être compliqué avec les béquilles," soupira-t-elle tandis que nous étions en ville. "Tu m'aideras pas vrai?"

Je lui jetai un coup d'œil en haussant les sourcils. "Et tu voudrais que ce soit mangeable?"

Bella sourit patiemment. "Tu n'auras pas vraiment à faire la cuisine, juste m'aider à mettre et à sortir les choses du four, ce genre de choses."

"Je pense que je peux faire ça," dis-je en hochant la tête.

"Je suppose que le repas ne sera pas agréable pour toi. Beaucoup de nourriture pour quelqu'un qui fait semblant de manger," songea Bella. "Peut-être que nous pourrons mettre un sac sous la table pour toi car Charlie n'appréciera pas trop si tu n'as pas l'air d'aimer ma cuisine."

Je ris. "Je suis sûr que si je pouvais en manger, je l'apprécierai."

"Très gentil de ta part mais inutile," sourit Bella. "Tu aimes bien assez tout le reste..."

Je me rangeai sur le gravier dans l'allée de Charlie et portai les sacs de Bella jusqu'à la porte d'entrée alors qu'elle sautillait près de moi. Charlie ouvrit la porte avant que nous y soyons, pressé de voir sa fille. J'eus le sentiment que je devrais renoncer à elle ce soir. Je rôderai alentour pendant qu'ils passeraient du temps ensemble.

"Salut papa," sourit Bella.

"Salut Bells, salut Edward," ajouta-t-il en hochant la tête. Je me doutais qu'il ne serait jamais ravi de me voir - et il ne devrait pas, je prenais sa fille loin de lui mais ça il ne le savait pas. Pourtant nous avions comme un accord tacite. Il aimait Bella, je l'adorais et il nous fallait bien partager.

"Que voudras-tu pour le dîner?" demanda Bella au milieu de l'escalier.

Charlie secoua la tête. "Pas question que tu cuisines ce soir, mademoiselle. Nous allons commander une pizza et nous allons laisser reposer cette jambe," gloussa-t-il en observant son plâtre.

Bella le poussa en roulant des yeux. "Ça fait environ un mois que j'ai ce plâtre, papa. Je suis devenue agile maintenant."

"Tu sais que je n'aime pas te voir avec des béquilles," grogna-t-il, en me prenant ses sacs de force. Je ne discutais pas étant donné qu'il semblait m'avoir invité à l'intérieur sans rien dire, en laissant la porte ouverte derrière lui. Je me faufilai pour les suivre dans le salon.

"Je n'aime pas vraiment ça non plus," souligna-t-elle. "Mais je ne vais pas discuter avec toi au sujet de la pizza parce que j'ai une journée complète de cuisine à faire demain. Tu es bien allé faire les courses?"

"Oui, même si je pense que tu ne devrais pas rester debout aussi longtemps," dit Charlie. Il s'installa sur le canapé à côté de Bella me montrant le fauteuil qu'il utilisait généralement.

"Ça ne sera pas si terrible que ça et Edward m'aidera," fit-elle remarquer avec un sourire dans ma direction.

"Bon, eh bien j'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas mais j'ai invité les Black. Billy veut regarder un match et puisque tu vas faire plein de nourriture..."

"Oh!" Bella blanchit en me lançant un regard paniqué. "Je suppose que nous allons faire en sorte que ça fonctionne."

"Je vais commander la pizza," déclara Charlie en allant vers la cuisine. "Tu restes Ed?"

"Bien sûr que oui," répondit-elle tandis que je faisais la grimace à ce diminutif. Je détestai les diminutifs.

Dès que Charlie fut sorti de la pièce Bella se tourna vers moi en grignotant sa lèvre. "Est-ce que ce sera un problème?"

C'était vraiment un problème mais je haussai les épaules. "Il ne peut pas m'exposer sans s'exposer. Je peux le faire."

"D'accord," convint-elle, dubitative. "J'ai juste peur... Je veux dire après ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois... quand nous nous sommes retrouvés tous les trois dans la même pièce..."

"Bien sûr, on n'en arrivera pas là cette fois-ci," l'assurai-je, en me penchant pour lui serrer la main. "Tu n'as rien à craindre, d'accord?"

"Si tu le dis," accepta-t-elle.

**OOO**

Je restai assez longtemps pour aider Bella à mettre la dinde au four, Jasper et Emmett surveillaient la maison pendant que j'allai amener ma voiture chez eux, hors de la vue de tout regard indiscret.

Je repartis aussi vite sans m'arrêter pour discuter avec les Cullen - j'aurais le temps plus tard - mais je retrouvai Emmett et Jasper à l'extérieur.

"Rien à signaler," dit Jasper. "Emmett et moi partons pour Seattle maintenant, Alice parlemente avec Rosalie et Esmée pour surveiller la maison. Elle est sur les nerfs. Elle ne voit rien quand les loups sont à proximité, tu le sais."

"Je hochai la tête. "Ça ne peut pas faire de mal. si Jacob ne peut pas se contrôler... eh bien nous pourrions avoir besoin d'aide."

"Oh! Ça vaudrait le coup d'œil!" rit Emmett. "Edward et le chien essayant de se déchirer la gorge dans un tas de farce."

"Oh oui. C'est vraiment très drôle," dis-je sèchement.

"Quoi qu'il en soit, nous partons. Garde ton téléphone à portée. Avec un peu de chance nous aurons des nouvelles sous peu."

Je les remerciai et une fois qu'ils furent partis j'escaladai le mur extérieur de la maison et trouvai la fenêtre de Bella grande ouverte malgré le froid.

"Tu vas attraper froid," réprimandai-je Bella qui était recroquevillée sous les couvertures avec un sweat-shirt. Je ne perdis pas de temps pour refermer la fenêtre derrière moi.

"Je suis parfaitement au chaud ici, je te remercie," répondit-elle, en s'enfonçant encore plus dans le lit. "Mon père dort?"

Je fermai les yeux pour écouter. "Pas tout à fait, bientôt." Je me glissai dans son lit en faisant attention, conscient des faiblesses du plancher sous mes pieds, je restai sur les couvertures pour lui permettre de se réchauffer.

"Tu as l 'air bien," ris-je en m'apercevant qu'elle portait un pantalon de jogging.

"C'est encore plus confortable ici dessous," répondit-elle. "Tu ne vas pas me rejoindre?"

"Hum, enfin. Tu te souviens de ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois que je me suis glissé dans ce lit?"

"Comment pourrai-je oublier? On s'est faits surprendre et mon père voulait te tirer dessus. A l'époque je ne savais pas encore que tu étais à l'épreuve des balles."

"Ce pourrait être encore plus gênant qu'il me tire dessus et que la balle ricoche. Ne me parle pas de questions embarrassantes..."

"Tu pourrais probablement t'échapper avant même qu'il ne te voie," répondit-elle. "Pourtant il y a un certain danger... avoir un garçon comme ça, dans ma chambre avec mon père de l'autre côté du couloir."

"Parce que faire des choses avec un vampire ne représente pas un certain danger?"

Bella se mit à rire. "Tu es ridicule. Même pas peur. J'ai plus peur de la colère de mon père que de toi."

Je secouai la tête. "Tu ne devrais pas dire de choses pareilles. C'est toi qui demande."

Elle haussa les sourcils. "Je demande quoi?"

Je m'arrêtai posant un doigt sur ses lèvres pour l'empêcher de parler. J'écoutai rapidement et je vis que Charlie s'était endormi. Je souris à Bella me sentant espiègle.

"Tu demandes pour _ça," _dis-je. Je fis glisser son pantalon et ses sous-vêtements avec la facilité que j'avais acquise par habitude et Bella laissa échapper un cri de surprise quand je fis passer ma langue le long de son sexe.

"Dieu Edward, préviens-moi," haleta-t-elle. Je sentis ses mains tirer les couvertures sur moi. j'appuyai deux doigts à l'intérieur et la léchai à un rythme effréné. Elle vint en moins d'une minute, étouffant son cri dans l'oreiller.

Je revins contre elle en souriant à son expression stupéfaite.

"C'est ma punition parce que je ne crois pas que tu sois effrayant?" demanda-t-elle. "Parce que si c'est le cas, ça ne marche pas très bien."

Je souris et fis remonter sa bonne jambe sur ma hanche. "Oh je vais te montrer quelque chose qui marche bien."

**OOO**

Je fis semblant d'arriver à la porte d'entrée le lendemain matin, habillé de nouveaux vêtements. Charlie me laissa entrer et m'envoya vers la cuisine en grognant. Il retourna rapidement au salon semblant nerveux d'avoir à aller dans la cuisine. Ça ne me prit pas longtemps pour comprendre pourquoi.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ça?" dis-je en regardant le déballage de casseroles, planches à découper et... "Tu te sers vraiment de couteaux, tu n'as jamais beaucoup de chance avec les objets tranchants."

"Dans une cuisine je gère tout parfaitement bien." Elle me regarda depuis la chaise où elle était assise comme une reine sur son trône. Elle me montra un grand couteau à découper. "Maintenant rends-toi utile et va retourner la volaille. Je tiens à m'assurer que sa cuisson soit parfaitement uniforme. Ce four est capricieux c'est un fait."

"D'accord," dis-je, bien que je n'ai pas compris la moitié de ses explications.

"Fais juste faire un demi-tour au plat," expliqua-t-elle expéditive. "Il faut que je me concentre sur la farce maintenant."

Je fis ce qu'elle m'avait demandé assez facilement, j'ouvris la porte du four et tournai le plat. La chaleur était déroutante. Je devrais peut-être me servir du mien plus souvent...

Bella soupira derrière moi. "Tu sais... la prochaine fois il faudra que tu prennes une manique. Si quelqu'un te voit toucher des plats chauds les mains nues il va se poser des questions."

"Vrai," marmonnai-je en refermant la porte du four. " C'est noté. Tu as besoin d'autre chose?"

"Tu peux commencer à couper les carottes," dit-elle en épluchant une branche de céleri.

Je passai la matinée à obéir aux ordres qu'aboyait Bella comme un petit sergent. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce que donnerait le produit fini mais Bella semblait plus ou moins satisfaite du résultat. Et je pouvais presque entendre Charlie, saliver les rares fois où il passa la tête dans la cuisine.

Vers une heure lorsque tous les plats furent mis au four pour être gardés chauds et pendant que je lavais tous les ustensiles, j'entendis une voiture rouler dans l'allée. Je regardai par la fenêtre c'était une Volkswagen cabossée. Jacob conduisait et le lien de parenté entre lui et l'homme du côté passager était évident. Mêmes yeux, mêmes cheveux, même forme de visage. Je me demandai si le père était aussi odieux que le fils.

Jacob ouvrit le coffre, en sortit un fauteuil roulant et aida son père à s'y installer. Aucune pensée sur la cause de ce handicap, ce qui me frustra au plus haut point. Je détestais les mystères non résolus.

Charlie les entendit et se précipita pour les accueillir. Je me tournai pour regarder Bella qui m'observait, tendue.

"Ça va aller, "promis-je, à moitié confiant seulement.

Elle mordilla sa lèvre et ses yeux se tournèrent vers la porte d'entrée.

"Il y a quelqu'un d'autre? " demanda Jacob, bien qu'il le sache déjà. Il avait reconnu ma voiture.

"Juste le petit copain de Bella," dit Charlie en poussant son père à l'intérieur.

Les yeux de Bella brillèrent dangereusement puis elle prit ses béquilles et vola pratiquement dans le couloir. Billy se dirigeait déjà vers le séjour, laissant Charlie seul face à la colère de Bella.

"Je pourrai difficilement l'appeler _petit_," siffla-t-elle à son père. "Et tu ferais mieux de bien te comporter aujourd'hui. Edward a été merveilleux pour moi et il mérite d'avoir une bonne journée."

"Calme-toi Bella. Tu sais bien ce que je voulais dire. Qu'est-ce qui t'a mis dans un état pareil?"

Bella soupira. "C'est juste que Jacob ne l'aime déjà pas trop et qu'il va faire de son mieux pour le rendre misérable. Et il n'a pas besoin que tu l'aides pour ça."

"D'accord, du calme par ici," dit Charlie tandis que Jacob arrivait à point nommé.

"Je le pense vraiment," dit Bella et je la vis jeter un regard méchant à Jacob à travers ses pensées. "Je garderai les patates douces pour moi si tu ne te comportes pas bien."

"Manquait plus que ça maintenant!" s'exclama Charlie. "Tu vises au-dessous de la ceinture, là!"

Bella haussa les épaules. "Je parle affaire. Salut Jacob," ajouta-t-elle en boitillant vers la cuisine. Je m'approchai d'elle, rendu nerveux par la teneur des pensées du garçon. S'il ne pouvait pas se retenir...

"Allez, aide-moi à mettre les choses en place," m'exhorta-t-elle en tirant la manche de mon pull. "Plus tôt le repas sera fini, plus vite ils tomberont dans le coma de la digestion."

"Très bien," ris-je en me tournant vers le four. Une fois que j'eus aligné les plats sur le comptoir, Bella vint remuer la sauce vigoureusement en continuant à donner des ordres : sortir les assiettes, les verres, les couverts, les condiments etc. J'obéis sans rien dire, en me demandant pourquoi cela était-il si compliqué.

Lorsque apparemment ce fut fini, Bella rugit en direction du salon. "La nourriture est prête!"

"Hey Bells ça ne peut pas attendre la mi-temps?" demanda la voix de Charlie. Elle lança un regard noir.

"Non, ça ne peut pas attendre. Je n'ai pas passé toute la matinée à cuisiner pour que le repas arrive en deuxième position après le _football, _mettez vos mégots ici."

Je clignai des yeux. "Je pensai que Thanksgiving était du temps agréable passé en famille et autres conneries sentimentales?"

Bella secoua la tête. "Bien sûr que non. Ce sont les femmes qui font tout le travail et les hommes qui agissent comme des paresseux. Triste mais vrai."

"Eh bien... pourquoi ne t'assoirais-tu pas maintenant? Je peux préparer ton assiette. Ou essayer en tous cas. "

Bella sourit et boitilla pour venir m'embrasser rapidement sur la joue, avec un timing impeccable son père décida de venir, les invités à sa suite. "Il suffit de mettre un peu de tout," dit-elle en prenant sa place. Bella avait déposé des cartes aux places de chacun, juste pour éviter que je me retrouve à côté des Black.

"Bella pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas appelé pour découper la dinde?" demanda Charlie en regardant tristement les belles tranches de viande.

Elle roula des yeux. "D'abord parce que tu étais occupé à hurler sur les Seahawks et ensuite parce que c'est plus rapide de le faire avec le couteau électrique dont tu ne sais même pas te servir."

Je regardai ailleurs en servant une assiette pour Bella. Je ne sais pas pourquoi certains de ces aliments étaient qualifiés de comestibles. Jacob vint près de moi pour se servir.

"N'oublie pas de te servir," dit Jacob sournoisement. "Je suis sûr qu'il y a des cous en ville que tu pourrais aller sucer."

"Hum hum, et pendant que j'y suis je pourrais te rapporter quelques croquettes pour chien," sifflai-je.

Je me retournai en souriant et posai l'assiette devant Bella. J'écoutai Jacob s'énerver dans sa tête et attendis que tout le monde soit servi pour aller me préparer une assiette. Une fois tous assis je me retrouvai entre Bella et Charlie et en face des deux autres - malheureusement la table était ronde.

"Alors Bella comment va ta jambe?" demanda Billy pendant que tout le monde attaquait le déjeuner. J'avalai de force une bouchée de dinde et de purée de pommes de terre. Dégoûtant.

"Bien, répondit-elle." Je n'aurai plus le plâtre pour les vacances d'hiver."

"Bien, bien. Un accident de randonné hein? Ton copain ne pouvait-il pas te rattraper quand tu es tombée?" Je me tendis à son commentaire. Il savait bien sûr.

"Il a sûrement essayé," dit Bella calmement. "Malheureusement il ne peut pas me rattraper à chaque fois. Personne n'est parfait."

"En même temps vous connaissez Bella," renchérit Charlie. "Elle peut toute seule transformer la meilleure tentative de sauvetage en un vrai désastre."

Elle roula des yeux, "Merci papa."

Un étrange silence s'ensuivit.

"Ta voiture est bien abimée," dit Jacob en me regardant. "Comment as-tu fait ça?"

"Quelqu'un l'a accrochée sur un parking,"mentis-je. "Sans laisser d'adresse."

Charlie secoua la tête. " Les gens de nos jours, aucun respect pour les autres."

"Tu devrais trouver un bon carrossier pour arranger une si belle voiture," murmura Jacob. "Une jolie voiture comme ça ce serait une honte de la laisser dans un tel état."

"Ed ici présent n'est pas mauvais mécanicien lui-même," dit Charlie la bouche pleine. "Il a arrangé le camion la dernière fois qu'il est tombé en panne."

Jacob fronça les sourcils mais cette fois sa colère était dirigée contre Bella. "Tu l'as laissé bricoler sur le camion?"

"Bien sûr," Bella haussa les épaules. "Il fallait faire vite et Edward était ..."

"Je t'avais dit de ne laisser personne le toucher," grommela Jacob.

Silence. De nouveau. Gênant.

"Alors Edward, comment vont les Cullen?" demanda Charlie. "Bella dit que tu restes chez eux."

Je hochai la tête avalant une autre bouchée, de ce que l'on appelle de la nourriture, avec difficulté. "Ils vont bien."

"Comment connais-tu les Cullen?" demanda Jacob comme s'il pouvait me prendre en défaut.

"Ce sont de vieux amis de la famille," mentis-je facilement. "Mon oncle et ma tante les connaissent de Chicago."

Le repas continua comme ça avec Jacob qui posait des questions pour me mettre en difficulté et Bella essayant de faire quelque chose contre ça. Enfin ils eurent assez mangé et repartirent vers la télévision avec l'estomac plein. Je posai ma fourchette et laisser échapper un soupir de soulagement de ne plus avoir à ingurgiter d'autre nourriture.

"Ça n'a pas été aussi mauvais que ce que j'avais craint," soupira Bella en se détendant. "Dieu merci c'est terminé."

"J'espère," répondis-je en commençant la vaisselle. "Ce sacré clébard ferait mieux de s'occuper de ses affaires.

"Cette fois-ci je suis d'accord avec toi," acquiesça Bella. "Je crois que ce n'est que le début cependant, pas vrai?"

Je me retournai inquiet du ton triste de sa voix. "Le début de quoi?"

"Des questions étranges," soupira Bella. "Si je viens à disparaitre... un jour... ils sauront ce qui est arrivé. Et garderont-ils le secret après ça?"

Je haussai les épaules et soupirai. "Réfléchis Bella. Que pensera Charlie si quelqu'un essaie de lui dire que sa fille a été transformée en vampire? Il ne le croira jamais. Et ils le savent."

"C'est juste... triste, n'est-ce pas? Même si quelqu'un essaie de lui dire la vérité, il ne la croira jamais. Les Volturi se moquent de ce que les humains découvrent à notre sujet - ils éliminent quiconque sait ... sans aucune exception. Il est plus en sécurité de rester dans l'ignorance."

Bella hocha la tête, serrant mes mains. "J'espère juste... que tout fonctionne de façon à ce que personne ne souffre plus que ce qu'il ne doit. Je le veux tellement - pour toujours, avec toi. Je ne veux pas que mon choix blesse quelqu'un d'autre."

J'embrassai ses mains gentiment. "Je ferai tout ce que je peux pour que ce soit ainsi. Je t'en fais la promesse."

* * *

_**Bon pour le moment tout s'est bien passé, espérons que ça continue...**_

_**Nous aurons sûrement quelques réponses dans le prochain chapitre**_


	6. Chapitre 31

**Bonne Foi d'Amethyst Jackson**

**CHAPITRE 31**

"Je t'ai apporté de la List*rine," annonça Bella en s'approchant de l'endroit où j'avais remis mon repas, derrière un arbre arrangeant.

"Merci," murmurai-je avec la gorge rêche. Ce dont j'avais besoin maintenant c'était de sang mais je pris quand même le bain de bouche. Je n'étais pas bien sûr de savoir ce que sentiraient les humains en ce moment mais il était toujours préférable de pécher par excès de prudence.

"Tu es presque malade," grinça Bella en regardant les résidus sur le sol. "Il faut que tu fasses ça chaque fois que tu fais semblant de manger avec moi?"

"Oui quasiment, ouais." Je pris une autre dose de bain de bouche et recrachait. C'était bizarre, le goût de l'alcool était particulièrement répugnant. Je me demandai comment les humains pouvaient supporter ça.

"C'est mieux?" demanda-t-elle quand j'eus recraché le liquide incommodant.

"Je suppose," dis-je en haussant les épaules. "Que font-ils là-bas?"

"Ils regardent le match, bien sûr. Ils rotent et comatent. Je leur ai demandé de finir la vaisselle mais ils ne l'ont pas fait."

Je fronçai les sourcils. "Je le ferai pour toi."

"Non tu n'en feras rien," ronchonna-t-elle comme nous arrivions à la maison. Ses béquilles restaient collées dans la boue de temps en temps. "Ce sont des adultes. Soit ils font la vaisselle soit ils iront lutter contre les cafards."

"Ça c'est de la fille!" souris-je. " Qu'allons-faire pour le reste de la journée?"

Elle soupira. "Honnêtement je ferai bien une sieste."

"Va en haut et fais un somme. Je vais dire que je pars et je te rejoins?"

"Par derrière," ricana-t-elle. "Tu ne veux pas voir le match?"

Je haussai les sourcils. "Avec eux? Aucune chance."

"Vrai, c'était une question stupide." Nous nous glissons à l'intérieur par la porte de la cuisine. Les hommes étaient, comme elle me l'avait dit, vautrés dans le salon, les yeux rivés sur l'écran.

"Les gars, Edward s'en va," annonça-t-elle. Billy grogna. Seul Charlie leva les yeux.

"Salut Ed. Souhaite un joyeux Thanksgiving aux Cullen de ma part."

"Je le ferai,"acquiesçai-je.

Sous le porche je fis tout un cinéma avec Bella, en l'embrassant pour lui dire au revoir, sachant que le chien était en mesure de nous entendre. Bella leva les yeux au ciel.

"Est-ce que tu essaies de commencer quelque chose?" chuchota-elle mais elle souriait. "Je ne veux pas qu'ils se transforment près de Charlie."

"Il a plus de contrôle aujourd'hui," lui assurai-je. "Nous l'avons pris par surprise la dernière fois. Mais oui, je veux le rendre absolument fou. Ça semble fonctionner."

Elle secoua le tête. "Je te vois bientôt."

J'amenai ma voiture chez les Cullen puis revint en courant et escaladai sa fenêtre. Je l'ouvris facilement et je me glissai à l'intérieur, Bella m'accueillit avec un large sourire.

"Je suis prête pour ma sieste," annonça-t-elle en désignant son pantalon de jogging et son tee-shirt, elle s'était changée.

_Avec qui parle-t-elle là-haut?_

"Alors tu es prête," rigolai-je, ignorant les pensées lourdes et allant sans bruit jusqu'au lit de Bella. Elle attrapa ma manche et me fit tomber sur le lit sur lequel je m'allongeais volontiers.

"Viens faire la sieste avec moi," sourit-elle en se réinstallant contre les oreillers.

"Ah ... mais si je fais la sieste maintenant, je n'aurai pas du tout sommeil cette nuit," plaisantai-je.

"Oh! Tu ferais bien mieux de rester éveillé alors," admit-elle en se tournant de côté vers moi. "Je suis sûre que je devrais pouvoir trouver quelque chose pour t'intéresser."

Je haussai un sourcil tandis que sa main se promenait sous ma chemise. "Je n'ai aucun doute à ce sujet. _Quoiqu'il en soit, le _chiot, sait que je suis là."

Bella se figea. "Peut-il nous entendre?"

"Pas tout à fait," répondis-je. "Il entend les voix mais il ne peut pas discerner ce que nous disons. Il peut nous sentir mais..."

"Donc tu disais...?"

"Tu devrais arrêter ça, avant qu'il ne sache exactement ce que nous faisons ici. A moins que tu ne veuilles qu'il le sache, bien sûr."

Elle ne bougea plus sa main essayant de réfléchir sérieusement à la situation. "Ça m'est égal qu'il sache... mais je ne veux pas qu'il en informe Charlie," soupira-t-elle en s'éloignant et en se recouchant sur le dos.

"Ma petite exhibitionniste, " plaisantai-je. "Cette idée t'excite-t-elle?"

Elle pinça les lèvres. "Non pas particulièrement. Ça m'est égal que Jacob sache, je n'ai pas à avoir honte."

"J'aime ça."

Elle rougit. "Oui, tu peux. Mais je suppose que si nous ne faisons rien d'inconvenant, je ferai tout aussi bien de dormir un peu."

"Je suis sûr que tu devrais te reposer," acceptai-je. "Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Je trouve toujours un moyen de m'occuper quand tu dors."

"C'est bien ce qui m'inquiète," dit-elle ironiquement en se lovant entre mes bras et mon corps. "Essaie de ne pas trop t'amuser."

Bella s'endormit en quelques minutes, probablement plus fatiguée qu'elle ne l'avait réalisé et je restai à écouter les bruits en bas. Ce qui était le plus bruyant c'était le match de football et les commentaires occasionnels de l'un ou de l'autre. Charlie et Billy bavardèrent pendant un certain temps de Forks et de la réserve. Quand la mi-temps fut terminée cependant Jacob s'aventura enfin à dire ce qu'il mourrait d'envie de dire depuis des heures.

"Charlie que sais-tu sur le petit-ami de Bella?" Le chiot ne savait pas que je pouvais entendre chacun de ses mots ou de ses pensées d'ailleurs. Il pensait que mon ouïe était moins puissante que la sienne. Et actuellement il était déterminé à avertir Charlie après qu'il ait entendu ce qu'avait dit Bella dans la cuisine. Pour lui, devenir vampire serait pire que mourir.

Charlie haussa les épaules en sirotant sa bière et en réfléchissant à ce qu'il allait répondre. "Edward semble honnête. Il fait attention à Bella."

"Si j'étais toi je n'en serais pas aussi sûr," marmonna Jacob.

"Jacob," l'avertit Billy de peur que son fils n'en dise trop. "Ce n'est peut-être pas le bon moment."

"Non Billy, s'il a quelque chose à dire, laisse-le. Tu sais quelque chose sur Edward que je ne sais pas?" demanda Charlie.

"Pas vraiment," esquiva-t-il. "Il y a quelque chose avec ce gars tu ne crois pas?"

"C'est vrai il est un peut différent mais ce n'est pas un crime," rétorqua Charlie. Il soupçonnait que Jacob soit jaloux, ce qui n'était pas entièrement juste mais au moins Charlie sentit quelque arrière-pensée.

"Plus qu'un peu différent, je pense. Il parait très possessif envers Bella et il me fait peur. Tu ne crois pas que tu devrais creuser un peu plus?"

Charlie s'énerva assez pour poser sa bière. " Jacob, il n'y a aucune raison que je le fasse."

"C'est vrai? Tu ne sais pas grand-chose sur ce gars, n'est-ce pas? De ce que nous savons il pourrait être ce furieux tueur en série qu'on recherche."

Charlie fronça les sourcils mais Jacob avait touché une peur très réelle et récurrente de Charlie.

"Je pense que tu devrais t'inquiéter de qui fréquente Bella, là-bas, à l'université. Qui sait comment ce malade opère?" insista Jacob.

"Oui, bon, je ne pense pas qu'Edward corresponde à ce profil mais je garde les yeux ouverts," dit Charlie mettant un terme à la discussion et il pensa qu'il allait faire des vérifications à mon sujet quand il reviendrait au travail lundi. Bien sûr rien n'en sortirait ... mais ce genre de rien paraitrait suspect. Au moins nous serions loin avec Bella pendant qu'il le ferait. Peut-être que les Cullen sauraient gérer ce genre de situation. Carlisle n'aurait pas pu continuer à travailler comme médecin depuis si longtemps sans avoir un passé.

Jacob sentit qu'il jouait avec la patience de Charlie et il se tut mais il continua à comploter, réfléchissant à la façon dont il pourrait lui dire que j'étais à l'étage sans éveiller ses soupçons.

En fin de compte il échoua à trouver le moment idéal et Bella se réveilla une vingtaine de minutes après que Jacob et Billy soient partis. Charlie resta en bas à regarder Sport Center* maintenant que le match était fini et je ne pus qu'oublier mes inquiétudes lorsque Bella à moitié endormie posa un baiser dans mon cou.

"Tu te sens mieux?" demandai-je tandis qu'elle s'étirait.

"Bien mieux," bailla-t-elle. "Sont-ils partis?"

Je hochai la tête et un sourire dangereux se dessina sur son visage.

"Dieu merci," dit-elle en exagérant, en lançant sa bonne jambe par dessus ma hanche.

**OOO**

Le jour suivant Bella vint avec moi chez les Cullen. Emmett et Jasper allaient revenir de leur expédition - on avait dit à Bella qu'ils étaient allés chasser - et Esmée monopolisa son attention. Alice resta là-haut, nous laissant un peu d'espace et Rosalie resta enfermée dans le garage. Heureusement pour moi, Carlisle était à la maison et je pus lui parler librement de plusieurs de mes préoccupations.

"Vérifier tes antécédents? Oui nous avons de l'expérience concernant ce genre de problème. C'est heureux que ton don nous permette de savoir ça à l'avance. Quand ça arrive c'est Jasper qui est doué avec les ordinateurs qui s'y colle. Je suis sûr qu'il peut te créer une histoire sans aucune difficulté."

"Il fait ça souvent alors." C'est une constatation, pas une question. Les pensées de Carlisle me montrèrent que tous les dix ans environ Jasper avait une énorme quantité de travail à faire, changer les certificats de naissance, les numéros de sécurité sociale et ainsi de suite.

"Il a essayé de m'apprendre comment faire tout ça par moi-même mais j'ai bien peur que ce mode de travail me demeure incompréhensible. Peut-être qu'il aimerait bien que quelqu'un d'autre l'aide ; c'est un gros fardeau qu'il a pris sur lui."

"Evidemment," admis-je. "Tu as entendu parler de Jasper ou d'Emmett aujourd'hui?"

"Ils m'ont appelé juste après minuit," dit Carlisle. "Ils ont repéré les odeurs de trois vampires différents mais aucun d'eux n'est Victoria."

"Ce ne peut pas être une coïncidence," dis-je en étudiant toutes les possibilités. "Même une ville aussi grande que Seattle ne peut pas supporter plus d'un ou de deux vampires à la fois. Victoria doit avoir plus de relations dans le coin que ce nous avions supposé."

"Effectivement c'est une possibilité mais pas la seule," répondit Carlisle. Je plissai les yeux en captant sa pensée.

"Tu penses que les Volturi pourraient arriver par là?" dis-je alarmé.

Carlisle soupira.

"Ce que tu as fait tout seul a suffi à attirer leur attention, Edward, tu le sais. Maintenant avec Victoria qui fait plus de victimes dans la région, il peut sembler aux Volturi que c'est le même vampire qui continue ses excès."

Mon corps tout entier fut terrifié par cette possibilité. "Si les Volturi viennent ici alors Bella est en danger."

"Oui," acquiesça Carlisle. "Alice m'a dit que vous vous étiez décidés pour la transformation. Tu devrais envisager cette solution plus tôt Edward. les Volturis pourraient pardonner ton indiscrétion étant donné que la population humaine n'a pas encore le moindre soupçon mais s'ils trouvent un humain qui est dans la confidence..."

Ils la tueraient. Aucun argument ne pourrait la sauver.

"Il n'y a pas encore lieu de paniquer, Edward," dit Carlisle et je vis le reflet de mon visage peiné dans ses yeux." Nous n'avons encore aucune preuve que les Volturi soient dans le coin. Le scénario le plus probable est que ces vampires sont en lien avec Victoria d'une façon quelconque."

"Vrai," hochai-je la tête. "Mais je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit plus rassurant."

**OOO**

"Mec la seule chose que j'ai pu sentir c'était le retour du chien mouillé en ville," dit Emmett en sortant précipitamment du garage. "Ils sont en alerte maximale ou quoi?"

"Probablement ils doivent être mécontents que je sois de nouveau en ville," lui dis-je en voyant que Bella nous jaugeait tous les deux. Jasper entra dans la pièce après Emmett évitant mes yeux. Lui et Emmett avaient des informations à partager dès que nous serions seuls.

"Jacob les a probablement harcelés," dit-elle. "Mon père avait invité Jacob et son père pour le repas de Thanksgiving."

"Ouais, ça a dû être étrange," répondit Emmett ne disant rien de ce dont nous avions parlé mercredi soir.

"Ça l'était," déclara-t-elle fermement. "Comment s'est passée votre chasse?"

"Un succès," dit Jasper. "Nous avons trouvé un jeu intéressant."

"C'est ... bien, enfin je crois," dit Bella en me regardant pour confirmation. Elle n'avait aucune idée de la façon de parler chasse avec deux vampires.

"Oui, ça l'était," admis-je, en souriant à Bella.

"Bella," nous coupa Alice. "Vous allez vraisemblablement bientôt partir et tu m'avais promis que tu me laisserais t'essayer les nouveaux vêtements avant de rentrer à la maison."

Bella roula des yeux et je ne pouvais pas la blâmer pour son manque d'enthousiasme. Alice avait fait les soldes du vendredi noir et était déjà rentrée avant que Bella et moi soyons revenus, elle avait fait quelques achats pour Bella et moi. Quoi qu'il en soit j'étais reconnaissant à Alice pour la distraction. Sans cette excuse je n'aurais pas eu la moindre idée de comment Emmett, Jasper et moi aurions pu arriver à parler en privé.

Une fois que Bella fut hors de portée, Emmett et Jasper m'entourèrent et Carlisle arriva pour écouter aussi.

"Nous avons trouvé des traces de cinq vampires mais aucun d'entre eux n'est Victoria," dit Jasper rapidement.

"Est-il possible que ce soit des Volturi?" interrogea Carlisle avant même que je puisse dire quelque chose.

Jasper secoua la tête avec véhémence. "Par expérience je connais les interventions Volturi. ils sont trop subtils pour laisser des traces aussi grossières derrière eux. "Non ces vampires ne sont ni formés ni expérimentés."

"Ensuite, il sont certainement avec Victoria, qu'en pensez-vous?"

"C'est la possibilité qui me semble la plus plausible," convint Jasper.

"Il semblerait qu'elle se soit fait beaucoup d'amis depuis la dernière fois que nous l'avons vue," commenta Emmett.

"Oh bon dieu," haleta Jasper en se tournant pour regarder Emmett. Ce même sentiment résonna en moi quand je vis où les pensées de Jasper l'avaient conduit.

"Quoi? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit?" demanda Emmett.

"Je ne peux pas croire que je n'ai pas vu ça avant," grogna Jasper. "Elle s'est littéralement _fait _ des amis, Emmett. Personne n'a tenté de refaire ça depuis que les Volturi y ont mis fin dans le sud..."

"Tu crois qu'elle est en train de créer une armée?" demanda Carlisle, espérant désespérément que Jasper se trompe.

"J'aurais dû le comprendre," continua-t-il nous ignorant complètement.. "C'était tellement évident... les disparitions, les traces. Victoria crée une armée de nouveau-nés pour s'en prendre à nous."

Je regardai, impuissant, l'escalier. Là-haut, Bella bavardait sans de douter de rien avec Alice. "Nous allons avoir besoin d'aide, pas vrai?""

"Nous devrions en parler aux Volturi, Carlisle," dit Jasper. "Il ne nous faudra pas longtemps pour trouver des preuves pour les convaincre de sa culpabilité. Ils les élimineront..."

"Impliquer les Volturi pourrait être dangereux pour nous aussi," répondit Carlisle avec inquiétude. "Si Aro est impliqué... s'il écoute les pensées de Victoria... et j'imagine qu'il le fera, il découvrira alors notre implication. Celle d'Edward et de Bella."

"Alors nous ferions mieux d'appeler nos amis," dit Jasper. "Il y a les loups aussi, je veux dire ils n'ont aucune raison de vouloir travailler _avec_ nous mais c'est leur territoire aussi. S'il y a des vampires hostiles dans le coin, ils s'en chargeront."

"Avez-vous beaucoup d'amis..." demandai-je avec inquiétude.

"Il y a un clan de cinq vampires, de Denali, ils sont comme nous... Nous sommes amis depuis longtemps et je ne pense pas qu'ils hésiteraient à nous aider," me dit Emmett. Je réalisai que j'avais déjà vu ces vampires dans les pensées de Carlisle.

"Seulement cinq? Est-ce que ce sera suffisant?" demandai-je.

"Nous avons d'autres connaissances," dit Jasper en serrant les lèvres. "Ils ne sont pas comme nous mais ils savent traquer. Ils ne comprendraient pas notre style de vie mais respecteraient nos souhaits."

"Et vous pensez qu'ils voudraient aider?" demandai-je en grinçant intérieurement à l'idée que Bella côtoie des vampires buveurs de sang humain.

"Peter le ferait certainement. Il était avec moi durant les guerres du sud. Je pense que la plupart de nos amis ont assez d'expérience pour comprendre la nécessité d'arrêter cette armée - et je sais que la majorité d'entre eux voudrait éviter d'impliquer les Volturi autant que possible."

Je soupirai. "Je pense qu'il est temps de dire à Bella ce qu'ils se passe. Faites ce que vous avez à faire," dis-je à Carlisle, Jasper et Emmett.

...

Sport Center : chaîne qui donne tous les résultats sportifs

* * *

**_Merci d'avoir lu à bientôt!_**


	7. Chapitre 32

**Bonne Foi** **d'Amethyst Jackson**

**CHAPITRE TRENTE-DEUX**

Je frappai à contrecœur à la porte de la chambre de Jasper et d'Alice. Les autres restèrent en bas pendant que je donnais les nouvelles à Bella. Même Rosalie était revenue, principalement pour me maudire mais je ne pouvait pas la blâmer pour sa colère. C'était mes problèmes et les Cullen y étaient mêlés, et je ne pouvais pas imaginer pourquoi ils prenaient de tels risques pour moi. Pour Bella, certainement mais pour moi?

"Entre," appela Alice et elle me regarda avec prudence lorsque j'entrai.

_Ne tourne pas autour du pot, Edward. Elle déteste ça. _ "N'est-elle pas magnifique sur Bella?" dit-elle, à voix haute, en désignant la nouvelle tenue.

Je pris un moment pour admirer la robe bleue grise sur Bella et je me devais d'en conclure qu'elle était magnifique.

"Bien joué comme toujours, Alice. "La robe est presque aussi jolie que la fille qui la porte."

Bella me fit un grand sourire mais Alice secoua la tête. "Si je n'avais pas vu par moi-même combien tu es devenu guimauve, je ne l'aurais jamais cru."

"Alice," l'arrêta Bella apparemment d'accord avec mon côté guimauve. "Es-tu prêt à partir Edward?"

"Pas tout à fait. J'ai besoin de voir des choses avec toi," dis-je calmement, essayant de cacher mon anxiété. "Tu voudrais qu'on aille là-haut?"

"Okay, "dit-elle en me regardant d'un air interrogateur. Elle attrapa ses béquilles et quitta le fauteuil où Alice l'avait installée. Je la suivis de manière protectrice tandis qu'elle luttait pour atteindre le deuxième étage.

Dans 'notre chambre' Bella se tourna vers moi et haussa les sourcils. "Alors, qu'y a-t-il?"

"Bella... hum ... peut-être que tu devrais t'asseoir," suggérai-je faiblement pour essayer de gagner du temps.

"D'accord," dit-elle doucement en s'installant sur le lit. "Ce n'est jamais une bonne façon d'entamer une conversation."

"Non, j'imagine que ça ne l'est pas," murmurai-je.

_Allez vas-y! _ me criaient les pensées d'Alice deux étages plus bas, elle avait rejoint les autres dans le living room. Ils écoutaient tous notre conversation, attendant de voir comment Bella allait réagir. Pas de pression. J'exhalai un rapide souffle.

"Bella nous avons un problème. Avec Victoria."

Elle cligna des yeux. "Tu veux dire un nouveau problème? Puisque je pensais que nous en avions déjà un."

"Oui un autre problème." Je soupirai souhaitant ne pas avoir à lui expliquer ça. "Bella, elle est à Seattle, et elle est en train de créer une armée de nouveau-nés."

Son front se plissa puis elle ricana, "Une armée? Et que va-t-elle en faire? Le siège du Space Needle*?"

Je secouai la tête." Il n'y a qu'une seule raison pour qu'un vampire ait besoin d'une armée et c'est attaquer un autre groupe de vampires."

"Oh ... je vois," dit-elle en pâlissant, sa respiration accéléra. "Elle vient pour nous, et puis? Les Cullen?"

"Oui." Je la regardais pour détecter le moindre signe de panique.

Bella regarda autour de la pièce comme si Alice y avait laissé des réponses pour nous. "Nous devons faire quelque chose. Elle ne peut pas attaquer Forks. Ce serait..."

"Je sais," admis-je en m'asseyant près d'elle. "Maintenant que nous le savons nous pouvons élaborer un plan pour l'arrêter."

"Comment avez-vous su?" demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. "Est-ce qu'Alice a réussi à enfin voir quelque chose?"

Je grimaçai, j'aurais préféré qu'elle ne demande pas. "Non, Bella, Emmett et Jasper sont allés à Seattle pour voir ce qu'il se passait là-bas."

"Partis chasser hein?" fit-elle remarquer. "Et comment ont-ils compris ça?"

"Les journaux faisaient état de disparitions à Seattle. Nous avons pensé que c'était peut-être en lien avec un vampire."

Bella me jeta un regard furieux. "Donc en résumé vous savez ce qu'il se passe depuis une semaine et tu as choisi de ne pas me le dire?"

Je savais qu'elle réagirait de cette façon mais je ne comprenais toujours pas où était le problème. "Pourquoi devrais-je t'inquiéter à ce sujet? Nous ne savions pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait là-bas avant."

Bella soupira. "Je te remercie de vouloir me protéger Edward mais je ne veux pas que notre relation fonctionne de cette façon. Tu ne peux pas tout assumer toujours tout seul. Nous sommes censés être égaux et nous soutenir l'un l'autre, et cela signifie que lorsque tu as un souci et bien c'est aussi le mien."

"Et en quoi ce serait mieux que nous soyons inquiets tous les deux?" demandai-je ne comprenant toujours pas. Evidemment peu m'importait de partager ses angoisses ou ses inquiétudes mais elle était assez inquiète sans ajouter d'hypothétiques ennuis surnaturels.

Elle haussa les épaules. "Peut-être que ça ne fait pas du bien mais ça nous permet de nous réconforter l'un l'autre. Et tu n'as pas entendu ce dicton, 'Deux têtes valent mieux qu'une?'"

"Oui je crois que je l'ai entendu," souris-je. Je ne voyais toujours pas où était le problème mais si Bella voulait savoir ces choses, à l'avenir je les lui dirai.

Il était inutile de discuter. "Je suis désolé alors d'avoir gardé ça secret mais j'espère que tu le sais, c'était juste dans ton intérêt."

"Je sais que c'est pour ça," concéda-t-elle. "Mais parfois dans une relation, penser à l'autre est vraiment ... bien égoïste."

Je ricanai. "Bon, c'est noté."

"Alors qu'allons-nous faire maintenant?" demanda-t-elle. "Je veux dire nous allons faire quelque chose n'est-ce pas? Elle ne peut pas simplement continuer à créer des vampires. Je veux dire tous ces gens... n'ont pas eu de choix... ils ont une vie, une famille..."

"Nous allons discuter de tout cela avec les autres. Jasper a une certaine expérience dans ce domaine."

"Une expérience avec les armées de vampires?" dit-elle d'un air surpris. "Jasper a eu une vie étrange, n'est-ce pas?"

"Oui," convins-je. "Je crois."

"Pouvons-nous descendre maintenant? Ou y a t-il autre chose?"

"Non c'est tout. Alice est en train de mourir en bas."

"D'accord." Bella se remit debout et clopina jusqu'à la porte. En la regardant, ses cheveux lâchés, le bruit de sa jupe, quelque chose fit que mon cœur se serra. Je l'arrêtai à mi-chemin en posant ma main sur son épaule. "Bella?"

Elle pivota maladroitement. "Ouais?"

"Je suis sûr que tu penses à tout le monde sauf à toi en ce moment. Mais il faut que tu me promettes que tu seras prudente dans les semaines à venir. Peu importe ce qu'il se passe. Rien de tout cela n'a de signification si tu n'es plus là."

Elle ne sourit pas mais me regarda avec des yeux doux. "Alors je veux que tu me fasses la même promesse. Nous allons tous les deux traverser... ça, quoi que ce soit d'ailleurs."

Je hochai la tête. "Je te le promets, Bella."

"Moi aussi." Elle s'approcha de moi et je l'enlaçai béquilles comprises. Nous restâmes ainsi un bon moment, plus que nous aurions dû. Je ne savais pas ce que Bella pensait mais je la tenais, respirant l'odeur de ses cheveux et profitant de la brûlure dans ma gorge parce que cela signifiait qu'elle était là, vivante et en sécurité pour le moment. Et c'était tout ce qu'il me fallait pour être apaisé.

"Nous devons y aller," me rappela-t-elle. "Ils nous attendent tous, n'est-ce pas?"

"Oui," soupirai-je. "Puis-je te porter, s'il te plait? Je déteste te voir descendre l'escalier sur ces choses."

Elle roula des yeux. "Je vais supporter ça pour cette fois. Dieu qu'il me tarde de ne plus avoir ce plâtre."

"Encore quelques semaines," soulignai-je en prenant les béquilles dans une main et elle dans mes bras.

"Ça n'arrivera jamais assez tôt. Je suppose que ce n'est pas si terrible en fait." Elle passa un bras autour de mon cou en souriant. "Il faut encore que je prenne une douche aujourd'hui tu sais."

Je haussai les sourcils en déambulant dans le couloir. "C'est vrai? Nos devons remédier à cette situation le plus tôt possible."

"Je suis d'accord," dit-elle avec sérieux. "Je veux dire, je sais que nous avons un sérieux problème à aborder ici mais pour les hommes l'hygiène n'attend pas..."

"Mais pour les vampires ça peut attendre," répondis-je en poussant un soupir à moitié feint alors que nous arrivons au bas de l'escalier.

"Dommage," chuchota-t-elle comme je la remettais sur ses pieds. "Je pense que nous ferions mieux de mettre en place un plan pour nous débarrasser des mauvais vampires, hein?"

"Ce sera du gâteau, pas vrai?" dis-je en la conduisant dans la pièce. Les autres nous attendaient, éparpillés dans le séjour. Alice calmement assise dans un fauteuil avec Jasper qui faisait les cent pas derrière elle. Rosalie sur un côté, les bras croisés et l'air renfrogné. Emmett, Carlisle et Esmée étaient assis sur le canapé et parlaient rapidement. Ils se turent quand nous entrâmes en regardant Bella avec une certaine inquiétude comme si elle allait faire une crise de nerfs devant eux. C'est vrai que la voir avec ses béquilles et son plâtre n'inspirait pas grande confiance en sa force - mais peu importe combien son corps était fragile, son mental était inflexible.

"Tu vas bien Bella?" osa demander Esmée.

"Très bien," confirma-t-elle. "Avons-nous un plan déjà?"

"Nous vous attendions, Edward et toi," répondit Carlisle tandis que j'accompagnai Bella sur le canapé à deux places. "J'ai déjà contacté nos amis de Denali et ils viennent de partir de chez eux. Ils sont impatients de vous rencontrer tous les deux."

"Qui sont-ils exactement, si ça ne vous pose pas un problème que je vous demande?" dit Bella qui avait de la difficulté à trouver une position confortable. Si l'arrivée de nouveaux vampires l'inquiétait elle ne le montrait pas.

"Ils sont cinq et ils vivent ensemble," lui dit Carlisle. "Trois sœurs - Tanya, Irina et Kate - les deux autres sont en couple Carmen et Eléazar. Jusqu'à ce qu'Edward arrive parmi nous, ils étaient les seuls autres vampires que nous connaissions qui buvaient du sang animal."

"Et ils sont prêts à nous aider? Juste comme ça?" demanda Bella perplexe.

"Oui," acquiesça Carlisle. "Pour nous les vampires, c'est une grande nécessité de garder notre secret. Imagine ce qu'il pourrait arriver si notre existence venait à être connue - certains humains voudraient nous étudier, d'autres nous éradiquer. Nous pourrions sûrement y survivre mais à quel prix? Pour la plupart des vampires ça signifierait perdre leur source de nourriture. Pour nous, notre existence repose sur notre capacité à interagir avec les humains. Si Victoria menace de nous exposer le clan Denali est tout aussi soucieux que nous d'empêcher ça."

Le front de Bella se plissa. "Je comprends mais ce n'est pas... Je veux dire, j'avais cru comprendre que c'était les Volturis qui s'occupaient de ce genre de choses. Pourquoi ne s'impliqueraient-ils pas?"

Carlisle sourit tristement. "Effectivement c'est quelque chose dont les Volturis s'occuperaient en principe mais dans ce cas nous espérons les garder le plus loin possible."

"Pourquoi?" insista-t-elle.

"Tu te souviens," coupai-je. "Quand je t'ai dit ce qu'il se passerait si les Volturis venaient à apprendre que tu connaissais notre secret?"

"Oh!" pâlit Bella.

"L'objectif est de te protéger et de protéger Edward et malheureusement il faut que nous vous protégions autant des Volturis que de Victoria. Maintenant il ne nous reste plus qu'à décider comment _ nous _ allons mettre fin à ce conflit sans attirer d'attention non désirée."

"Nous devons trouver un moyen de les combattre à nos conditions," dit Jasper en continuant d'arpenter la pièce. "Les attaquer à Seattle serait une catastrophe et attendre qu'ils viennent à Forks serait encore pire."

"Dans un endroit isolé alors? Comment pouvons-nous faire cela?" dis-je.

"Ce n'est pas comme si Alice pouvait voir quelque chose," commenta Emmett. "Victoria semble savoir comment contourner cela."

"Pas besoin de me le rappeler," grommela Alice.

Jasper s'arrêta dans son élan et se tourna vers nous. "Nous avons besoin de quelqu'un à l'intérieur, quelqu'un qui..."

Mais Jasper s'arrêta de parler tandis qu'une horrible puanteur flotta dans la pièce, faisant plisser le nez des sept vampires.

"Quoi? Qu'est-ce que c'est?" demanda Bella mi-ennuyée mi-effrayée.

"Les loups," grognai-je.

Bella me regarda bouche bée. "Encore?"

"Par l'enfer que veulent-ils maintenant?" demanda Emmett prêt à en découdre.

J'écoutai attentivement en essayant de faire la part des choses dans les pensées qui approchaient. "Ils ont des informations à partager avec nous. Il y a un vampire impliqué... un que je n'ai jamais vu auparavant ... oh, enfer, ils l'ont avec eux."

Carlisle échangea un regard avec Jasper et ils s'approchèrent de la porte pour l'ouvrir avant qu'ils aient eu le temps de frapper. Emmett les suivit en guise d'avertissement.

"Reste en retrait," demandai-je Bella. Bien que clairement mécontente de cette demanda elle acquiesça. Les femmes se rassemblèrent autour d'elle tandis que je suivais les hommes.

Le chef nous aborda sous sa forme humaine. Cinq autres, les trois qui étaient venus la dernière fois et deux autres retenaient un vampire inconnu. Il était européen d'apparence et son accent mental neutre suggérait qu'il était assez vieux - clairement pas l'une des créations de Victoria. Il lui manquait son bras gauche qui était entre les crocs de Jacob.

"Aïe," murmura Emmett avec bienveillance.

"Je l'ai vu avant," Alice fut soudain près de moi regardant dehors. "C'était lui le troisième qui voyageait avec James et Victoria, celui qui est parti avant qu'ils ne vous tendent l'embuscade."

Le vampire eut seulement une minuscule réaction en entendant le nom de Victoria, une image de son visage mais ça suffisait. Je devinais que Victoria lui avait parlé de nos pouvoirs. Il était prudent avec ses pensées n'en laissant échapper que quelques-unes.

"Intéressant."

"Il est passé sur notre territoire," annonça Sam. "Nous avons pensé que nous devrions savoir si c'était un de vos amis avant de le déchiqueter... J'ai sérieusement pensé à le faire de toute façon."

"Nous ne le connaissons pas mais nous allons le prendre?" dit Emmett avec un sourire malicieux. Je ne pouvais lui reprocher d'être si désireux de mettre la main sur l'un de nos ennemis. J'aimais bien l'idée de le torturer moi-même pour lui soutirer des informations.

"Nous ne sommes pas satisfaits de la quantité de vampires qui circulent dans cette région," continua Sam. "Je ne peux que supposer qu'ils sont attirés par votre... famille. Si cela continue nous pourrions avoir à renégocier les termes de notre accord."

"Nos amis savent où se trouvent les frontières," assura Carlisle. "Et nous tenons à notre paix autant que vous à la vôtre."

"Très bien," dit Sam, l'air convaincu. "Nous espérons ne pas avoir de raison de vous rendre visite de sitôt."

"Nous aussi," grommela Jasper. Jacob laissa tomber le bras et regarda tout le monde comme s'il riait. Les loups reculèrent juste assez pour que Jasper et Emmett puissent s'emparer du vampire mais il ne lutta pas et se laissa conduire tranquillement dans la maison. Esmée et Rosalie avaient conduit Bella dans la salle à manger à l'écart de tout danger immédiat. Emmett força le vampire à s'asseoir et resta près de lui pour le surveiller, attendant les instructions de Carlisle. Je fermai la porte avant que les loups disparaissent dans les arbres.

Carlisle s'avança et s'adressa au vampire. "Voulez-vous nous dire qui vous êtes?"

"Je serai ravi de parler avec vous si vous aviez d'abord l'amabilité de me rendre mon bras," répondit le vampire aimablement.

"Cela me semble raisonnable," acquiesça Carlisle.

"Non," dîmes-nous ensemble, Emmett, Alice et moi - Alice et moi avions réalisé ce qu'Emmett allait dire.

"Ah enfer," se plaignit Jasper, en allant dehors pour récupérer le bras capricieux.

il y eut un silence gêné pendant que nous l'attendions. Puis Carlisle replaça soigneusement le bras à sa place et nous regardâmes tous comment la peau se remettait en place.

Emmett frémit. "Ça ne cessera jamais d'être déplaisant."

"Merci," dit le vampire. "Je m'appelle Laurent."

"Et comment êtes-vous arrivé ici, Laurent?" demanda Carlisle sur un ton qui ressemblait à une conversation polie plutôt qu'à un interrogatoire.

"Pouvons-nous laisser tomber les civilités?" dit-il en nous dévisageant tous les cinq rassemblés autour de lui. "Je suis venu ici pour faire une faveur à Victoria mais je n'ai pas envie de perdre ma vie pour sa cause. Je vais vous dire ce que vous voulez savoir."

"Vous pouvez commencer par nous dire ce que Victoria a prévu," dit Jasper.

"Et après qui elle en a?" ajoutai-je. C'était la question qui m'intéressait.

Laurent haussa les sourcils . "Tu es le premier, oui? Le premier qu'elle a créé? Celui qui a tué James? Tu dois bien avoir une petite idée de ses motivations. Elle va essayer de tuer ta compagne et te garder avec elle."

"Me garder? Est-ce qu'il n'y a pas besoin de mon consentement?" Je fronçai les sourcils. Il y avait plus de chances de me voir danser ici en tutu que de me laisser 'prendre' par Victoria.

Laurent haussa les épaules. " Elle est folle comme le Chapelier. Dans son esprit ton humaine est le seul obstacle pour t'avoir."

"Et pour atteindre ce but elle est en train de créer une armée? Combien en a-t-elle?" demanda Jasper.

Les yeux de Laurent s'écarquillèrent. "Vous savez pour l'armée? Elle vous a sous-estimés. Quand je l'ai laissée ils étaient cinq. Elle m'a dit qu'elle en voulait vingt mais elle a du mal à les contrôler. Ça va lui prendre un certain temps pour atteindre un nombre aussi élevé."

"Alors elle n'a pas fixé de date pour attaquer?"

"Non... parce que ça alerterait votre petite voyante, non?" fit-il remarquer en fixant Alice.

"Regarde par ici," gronda Jasper. " Vous allez nous aider à la tromper."

"Oh non, "protesta-t-il, en mettant ses mains sur son front. " Je n'ai pas le moindre désir de prendre part à ce conflit."

"Trop tard," dit Emmett en se penchant pour être au niveau de son visage. "Vous y êtes déjà. Et si vous voulez partir vivant d'ici, vous allez devoir faire ce que nous vous dirons."

Carlisle désapprouva mais ne dit rien et Laurent poussa un soupir de résignation.

"Très bien. Que voulez-vous que je fasse?"

Je secouai la tête furieusement. "Nous n'allons pas encore nous servir de Bella comme appât. Elle a déjà une jambe cassée."

_Est-ce que tu as une meilleure idée? Comment la convaincre d'attaquer plus tôt?_

Je secouai la tête. "Pas de cette façon. Il y a sûrement un autre moyen de la faire venir."

"Excusez-moi les gars. Si vous en avez fini avec votre conversation privée j'ai une idée que vous devriez entendre," nous interrompit Alice.

Jasper se tourna vers elle les sourcils levés. Laurent poussa un soupir impatient.

"Elle n'attaquera que lorsqu'elle croira être à son avantage, pas vrai?" dit Alice. Evidemment c'était de la rhétorique, mais je hochai la tête pour qu'elle continue. "Alors laissons-lui penser qu'elle est en train de perdre cet avantage. Pouvons-nous lui laisser croire que nous avons des amis qui vont venir ... laissons la imaginer qu'ils vont arriver un petit peu plus tard qu'en réalité."

"Plus tard ... combien?" demandai-je.

Alice haussa les épaules. " Assez longtemps pour laisser Bella finir son semestre. Pas très longtemps pour que Victoria n'ait pas trop de temps pour en faire plus."

Jasper fronça les sourcils. "C'est une bonne idées chérie mais comment pouvons-nous faire en sorte qu'elle panique? Elle pourrait retarder encore plus en essayant de dépasser notre nombre."

Les yeux d'Alice prirent une lueur spéculative. "Nous pourrions lui envoyer un message par l'intermédiaire de Laurent disant que nous avons contacté les Volturi. Carlisle est un de leurs vieux amis après tout."

"Cela ne pourrait ne pas être suffisant," soulignai-je. "Elle pourrait remettre son projet à plus tard."

"Ça nous donnerait quand même du temps pour nous charger du problème," répondit Alice. "Si elle doit dissoudre sa petite armée, ce sera beaucoup plus facile de la capturer."

"D'accord ," convint Jasper. "Nous pouvons travailler à partir de là. Je pense que nous pouvons être seuls avec Emmett pour donner les instructions à Laurent. Emmett fut prêt immédiatement, faisant craquer ses doigts avec délectation. Carlisle secoua seulement sa tête et nous poussa Alice et moi dans la salle à manger.

"Les gars," grommela-t-il en se déplaçant vers Esmée.

"Sans blague," soupira Bella en levant les yeux de la table. "Tout va bien?"

"Oui," lui dis-je en prenant sa main qui était posée sur la table. "Il se fait tard. "Ton père va s'inquiéter. laisse-moi te raccompagner à la maison, et je t'expliquerai tout plus tard."

Bella plissa ses lèvres. "D'accord. Mais seulement parce que Charlie _va s'inquiéter."_

Je secouai la tête_. _"Je n'essaie pas de te cacher des choses. Je pense que serait judicieux d'aller chez toi maintenant."

"Oui ce serait mieux," renchérit Carlisle.

Bella resta là renfrognée et regarda les vampires autour d'elle. "Merci pour tout. De nous aider, je veux dire. Je suis tellement désolée..."

"Chut, petite," dit Esmée en s'approchant de nous.. Elle nous surpris en nous serrant tous les deux dans ses bras rapidement et gentiment. "Vous êtes nos amis et nous prenons soin de nos amis. Tu n'as à t'excuser de rien."

Bella resta tranquille et sans voix. "Merci," dis-je à Esmée quand elle nous relâcha.

"Vous reviendrez demain, n'est-ce pas?" demanda Carlisle. "Les Denali devraient arriver dans l'après midi. Ils seront impatients de vous voir."

Je conduisis Bella à l'extérieur vers où ma voiture était garée. Le trajet se passa en silence et j'espérai que le silence de Bella était dû à l'anxiété plutôt qu'à la colère.

"Je reviens dans quelques instants," lui promis-je après l'avoir accompagnée à la porte d'entrée. "Je t'attendrai dans la chambre."

"D'accord," dit-elle en regardant le plancher blanchi à la chaux dans la véranda. "Je vais probablement dîner avec Charlie avant de pouvoir monter."

"Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter," l'assurai-je. " Nous avons tout en main et _ je vais t'expliquer _ tout ça. Profite juste du temps passé avec Charlie, d'accord?"

" D'accord," admit-elle. "Vas-tu me dire au revoir?"

"C'est une question sérieuse?" Je la taquinai en prenant son visage entre mes mains. J'attrapai ses lèvres entrouvertes alors qu'elle allait me répondre et savourait sa douceur de plume pendant un long moment.

"Plus tard," promis-je à nouveau, m'arrachant à elle.

"Plus tard," grommela-t-elle en entrant. Je ris et me précipitai vers la voiture.

"J'ai encore besoin d'une douche, sale allumeur," entendis-je à l'intérieur de la maison. Je ris pendant tout le trajet de retour à la maison des Cullen.

...

*Tour de 184 mètres construite à Seattle en 1962 à l'occasion de l'exposition universelle.


	8. Chapitre 33

.

.

**BONNE FOI **d**'Amethyst Jackson**

**CHAPITRE TRENTE-TROIS**

**...**

"Est-il parti?" demandai-je à Emmett. J'étais rentré chez les Cullen pour laisser ma voiture et apprendre ce qu'il s'était passé avec Laurent.

"Oui, nous l'avons renvoyé avec des instructions strictes, je pense qu'il va faire ce que nous lui avons demandé. Il semblerait que le type veuille rester sauf - mais tout de même Jasper le suit pour s'assurer qu'il a bien délivré notre message. Tu retournes avec Bella?"

Je hochai la tête. "Nous reviendrons demain."

"Cool. Garde notre humaine préférée heureuse cette nuit." Il sourit et fit un clin d'œil. Je choisis de ne pas répondre ou plutôt de laisser mon départ parler pour moi.

J'attendis longtemps dans la chambre de Bella avant qu'elle ne monte. Charlie avait réussi à réchauffer des restes et ils mangèrent tranquillement ensemble. J'espionnai leur conversation sans la moindre gêne.

"Alors Bella," s'aventura finalement Charlie. "Tu connais bien Edward à présent, non?"

Je pus voir le froncement de sourcils de Bella à travers les yeux de Charlie. "Oui papa, de quoi est-il question là?"

"Je veux juste être sûr qu'il n'y aura pas de mauvaises surprises pour toi. Pas de squelette dans son placard. J'ai vu trop de cas où des femmes s'impliquent avec un homme pensant que son dossier est net, puis elles viennent à découvrir que c'est un trafiquant de drogue ou qu'il visite les bordels..."

Bella grogna de rire. "Papa je crois que j'ai déjà vu tous les squelettes maintenant." J'entendis le soupçon d'ironie dans sa voix. "Ne t'inquiète pas d'accord? Je sais qui il est."

"D'accord," déclara Charlie aimable. Il s'agissait de vérifier... Ça me parait sérieux avec lui."

"Je suppose que ça l'est. Je me vois avec lui pour un bon moment." Je ris à son ton quand elle prononça _long_.

"Juste... fais-moi une faveur et réfléchis à votre avenir avant de t'engager dans quoi que ce soit. Ce que je veux dire c'est qu'il n'est que ton premier petit-ami."

"Tu penses que je vais finir par faire comme maman?"

"Non," répondit-il lentement. "Mais lui, il _pourrait_. Je ne sais pas."

"Eh bien moi je _sais_. Je ne suis pas comme la moyenne de ces filles qui ont 19 ans, papa. J'ai assez vécu pour me connaitre. Et Edward est comme ça aussi."

Charlie hocha la tête en reculant. "D'accord. Tant que tu es heureuse, je le suis aussi."

"Merci papa."

**OOO**

Bella regarda la télévision avec son père pendant une heure après le dîner. Je m'ennuyai énormément avec les nouvelles du soir quand j'entendis Bella batailler avec ses pieds.

"Bells?"

"Je pense que je vais me doucher et aller au lit ensuite."

"Déjà? Il est encore tôt."

"Oui, mais je suis encore fatiguée d'hier," dit-elle, déjà en bas de l'escalier.

"Pas d'Edward ce soir?"

Bella prit un peu trop de temps pour répondre. "Non, il s'est engagé pour une nuit de jeux chez les Cullen."

"Oh. Bien d'accord alors. Dors bien, ma fille."

Lorsqu'elle arriva dans sa chambre j'avais déjà préparé les sacs poubelle.

"Plus avide de cette douche que tu ne le laissais paraître, hein?" me taquina-t-elle.

"Je t'en prie tu sais que je suis toujours prêt à te mouiller," dis-je, en résistant à l'envie de hausser les sourcils.

"Hum hum. Et tu vas commencer ça bientôt?"

"Oh c'est déjà commencé," dis-je avec sérieux. Elle en resta bouche bée une seconde complète avant que je la jette sur mon épaule et la transporte dans la salle de bain.

"Je déteste quand tu abuses de ton pouvoir," grogna-t-elle, tandis que je la déposais.

"Si tu le dis," répondis-je facilement tirant la robe par dessus sa tête.

"Tu penses que je mens?" dit-elle en plissant le front. La chair de poule passa sur ses bras nus pendant que je la regardais.

"Je pense que tu es dans le déni," dis-je en travaillant à descendre sa culotte. "Tu aimes ça quand je te manipule."

"Tout dépend de _comment _tu me manipules," dit-elle en dégrafant son soutien-gorge. Mon attention lâcha momentanément à la vision de son corps nu.

Je m'éclaircis la voix. "Et quel genre de manipulation est acceptable?"

"Principalement celle quand je suis nue," dit-elle en croissant ses jambes délicatement.

"Oh, je vois." Je me déshabillai en un clin d'œil et la jetai à nouveau sur mon épaule. "Donc ça va là, maintenant que nous sommes nus?"

"J'ai une belle vue au moins," dit Belle en claquant ma fesse gauche. Je l'ignorai et me dirigeai vers la douche.

"Euh, Edward?"

"Hein?"

"Le sac?"

"Oh c'est vrai." Je fis demi-tour et la posai une fois de plus. "Et un sac, un!"

Elle supporta patiemment l'emballage autour de son plâtre. "Combien de temps encore?

"Deux semaines," dis-je en déchirant l'adhésif bruyamment... "Maintenant je crois que quelque chose de mouillé et de nu est censé se produire."

"Oui, allons-y," dit Bella en me poussant avec son pied. "Je commence à avoir des démangeaisons."

"C'est terriblement sexy," dis-je impassible. "Rien de mieux qu'une femme qui a des démangeaisons."

"C'est toi qui m'a fait attendre pour la douche," m'accusa-t-elle tandis que je la soulevais par dessus la baignoire. Je la protégeai de mon corps en attendant que l'eau se réchauffe et elle prit cela comme une invitation à mordiller mon cou. Je pense qu'elle essayait de me grignoter.

"Fais attention, je ne veux pas avoir à t'amener au dentiste."

"Tais-toi," marmonna-t-elle sa bouche contre mon épaule. "Tu tues l'ambiance."

"Dieu me pardonne." Je la mis sous le jet chaud et elle ferma la bouche de surprise.

"Que devons-nous laver d'abord?" demandai-je.

"Les cheveux, définitivement les cheveux," insista Bella.

"Je peux le faire." Je fis mousser le shampoing dans mes mains et me mis au travail. Bella ronronnait de contentement.

"Ça va me manquer," soupira-t-elle.

"Quoi? Que je te lave les cheveux?"

"Que tu me laves tout court. C'est agréable. J'aime bien être dorlotée, plus que ce que je pensais. Au moins dans la douche."

Je la fis tourner pour la rincer. "Je ne vois pas de raison qui m'empêcherait de continuer à te doucher même après que ta jambe soit guérie. Ce n'est pas comme si je n'en profitais pas aussi." Je fis frotter la preuve de mon plaisir contre son estomac.

"Tu marques un point," rit-elle.

"Ce sera encore mieux lorsque tu seras vampire. Tu n'as pas idée à quel point une douche chaude est agréable lorsqu'on a une meilleure perception sensorielle."

"Ah ouais, est-ce que ce sera pour tout?" demanda-t-elle et j'exhalai lorsqu'elle fit passer sa main sur ma poitrine.

"Pour tout," promis-je.

"Et tu crois pas que tu n'en auras pas assez de me laver les cheveux après une centaine d'années?" me demanda-t-elle.

"J'en doute," dis-je et je frémis quand elle referma sa main sur ma longueur. "Spécialement si tu me récompenses de cette façon."

Elle sourit diaboliquement et resserra sa prise. "_Juste_ comme ça? Tu ne voudras pas changer tout ça?" Elle bougea pour se retrouver à genoux et je la tenais par les coudes.

"J'aime ta façon de penser, mais laisse ça pour une autre fois... quand tu n'auras plus de plâtre."

Elle bouda. "Oui, d'accord."

Je ris en voyant son expression. "Tu as l'air si déçue."

Elle haussa les épaules. "Quoi? Oui j'aime bien faire ...ça."

Je clignai des yeux de surprise. "Tu l'as déjà fait?"

"Tu parais si choqué. La plupart des femmes n'aiment pas ça?" demanda-t-elle. Sa main me caressa et je luttai pour continuer la conversation.

"D'après ce que je sais, il y a des femmes qui aiment et d'autres qui sont dégoûtées. Je suppose que je n'avais jamais réalisé que tu faisais partie du premier groupe."

"Oh non, je ne trouve pas ça dégoûtant. Pas avec toi, du moins. Avec toi c'est comme manger une glace à l'eau."

Je me raidis en la regardant. "Une glace à l'eau?"

"Eh bien oui, c'est tout froid et c'est sucré. Qui n'aimerait pas?"

"Je n'ai aucune idée de quoi répondre à ça," admis-je.

"Alors profite," elle sourit me caressant plus vite. "Tu peux gérer ça pas vrai?"

"Oui." Mes yeux dérivèrent jusqu'à elle et son corps mouillé, sa main autour de moi de nouveau.

"J'aime te faire cela," murmura-t-elle. "L'expression sur ton visage est juste ... à couper le souffle."

"Jésus." Je fermai les yeux, complètement submergé. Sa main s'arrêta brusquement.

"Continue à me regarder," m'ordonna-t-elle. "Regarde-moi te toucher."

J'ouvris les yeux et la vis face à moi. Elle avait tellement changé depuis cette nuit du mois de septembre. Juste quelques mois auparavant, elle aurait rougi et bredouillé avant ce genre de déclaration et maintenant ... maintenant elle libérait tout son pouvoir sur moi.

Elle me touchait avec un maitrise parfaite qui rendait mes jambes tremblantes.

"Où en es-tu?" Elle se lécha les lèvres en me regardant. Je hochai la tête. Elle serra plus fort et tordit son poignet en faisant un sourire confiant et c'en était fini de moi. Mon orgasme arriva précipitamment et éclipsa complètement la brûlure de ma gorge. Dans ces moments là, entre jouissance et récupération elle faisait presque de moi... un humain.

Bella était si ... _bonne_ pour moi et quand je rencontrais ses yeux à nouveau, si assurés et à l'aise j'eus une révélation.

J'étais bon pour elle aussi.

Rationnellement bien sûr j'étais un choix horrible pour elle. Nous appartenions à deux espèces différentes. Je pouvais la tuer en un battement de cœur - et j'avais déjà prévu de le faire - et maintenant je projetai d'en faire ma semblable : une créature qui tuait pour survivre. Une créature pour qui la soif deviendrait quelque chose de pire que la faim, c'était un mal, un mal insatiable. Je voulais faire d'elle ce que j'étais, et lui enlever toute chance d'avoir une famille, une carrière ou même juste une promenade dans la lumière du soleil.

Et malgré tout cela quelque chose en moi croyait que la joie, la force et la beauté qu'elle allait acquérir, tout cela serait grâce à moi et que peut-être toutes ces choses méritaient un sacrifice.

"Je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi sérieux après un orgasme," plaisanta-t-elle en attirant mon attention vers son visage souriant et son corps mouillé contre le mien. "A quoi penses-tu?"

"Toi. Nous. Comment ça marche..." dis-je en l'enlaçant. "Peut-on en finir avec la douche maintenant? Je veux te ramener au lit."

"Oui je t'en prie," elle hocha la tête en tendant le bras pour fermer le robinet.

"Nous ne serons pas bien lavés."

"C'est très bien," sourit-elle. "Nous pourrons nous doucher demain matin de nouveau."

Je nous essuyai et observai son corps nu pendant qu'elle se séchait les cheveux. Ensuite je la transportai jusqu'à la chambre et la couchai sur le lit. Sa peau brillait sur sa couette noire et elle avait l'air si parfaite et innocente, sauf son regard demandeur qui me disait qu'elle attendait quelque chose de moi. Il n'y avait qu'une seule option - je devais écarter ses jambes, lécher la chair entre ses cuisses comme l'homme affamé qu'elle me faisait être. Je sentis son pouls sur sa peau, et profitai de son goût sur ma langue. Je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter avant qu'elle soit venue une fois, deux fois, trois fois. Ensuite seulement j'embrassai sa bouche et la pénétrai avec une nouvelle détermination, celle que je serai toujours bon pour elle. Toujours.

**OOO**

"Alors qu'avez-vous décidé de faire avec Laurent?" demanda Bella lorsqu'elle se réveilla le lendemain. Nous étions couchés attendant que Charlie parte. Il allait travailler pour laisser le week-end libre à l'homme qui l'avait remplacé pendant ses vacances.

"Nous l'avons renvoyé vers Victoria avec un message. Jasper le suit pour être sûr qu'il le lui a bien remis."

Bella était blottie contre moi et je remontai les couvertures plus haut sur elle, essayant de la protéger de ma froideur et du courant d'air venant de la vieille fenêtre.

"Quel message?"

"Qu'elle devrait attaquer plus tôt. Nous voulons pouvoir l'affronter elle et son armée selon nos conditions - ni à Forks ni à Seattle. Nous voulons lui laisser croire qu'elle n'a plus de temps pour agrandir son armée et qu'elle doit se décider dans une quinzaine de jours. Ensuite nous l'affronterons avec les amis que Carlisle a appelés."

"Est-ce que ça va fonctionner?"

Je haussai les épaules. "Je l'espère. C'est mieux que d'attendre. Jasper voulait nous utiliser comme appât de nouveau."

"Ouais, ça n'a pas si bien fonctionné la première fois. Donc tu penses que je pourrais terminer mon année?"

"Bien sûr. Nous allons faire en sorte que cela t'affecte le moins possible," la rassurai-je.

"Mais pas au détriment de quelqu'un d'autre, d'accord?" demanda-t-elle en me regardant intensément. "Je veux que personne ne soit blessé pour que je puisse terminer mon semestre."

"Je te le promets, Bella nous avons la situation bien en main," dis-je en me penchant pour l'embrasser. Mon téléphone sonna alors que j'étais sur le point de toucher ses lèvres.

"Merde," gémis-je, en m'éloignant d'elle. Elle se laissa retomber sur le lit en faisant la moue et me regarda récupérer mon pantalon pour y chercher le téléphone.

Je regardai l'écran puis pris l'appel, résigné. "Oui Alice?"

"Edward, nous avons un problème."

Elle refusa d'expliquer au téléphone ce qu'était ce problème mais elle dit que c'était urgent et que je devais la rejoindre à un endroit qu'elle m'indiqua. Je savais, sans le demander, que Bella allait insister pour venir et depuis qu'Alice m'avait dit de laisser couler je renonçai à me disputer.

C'est ainsi que nous nous retrouvâmes dans la voiture en direction de la frontière entre notre territoire et celui des loups.

"Tu es déjà venue ici? A la réserve, je veux dire?" demandai-je à Bella qui regardait par la vitre.

"Bien sûr," acquiesça-t-elle. "Pas souvent. Mon père m'amenait ici quand j'étais plus jeune, en promenade l'été. Quand je suis revenue nous allions parfois voir ses amis. Il venait surtout ici pour la pêche donc je me suis habituée à rester à la maison... Les plages sont vraiment belles."

"Tu les connais alors? Les loups?" demandai-je.

"Je pense que oui. Pas bien, peut-être pas. Pourquoi?"

"Je suis juste inquiet?" dis-je en ralentissant alors que nous arrivions. "Si les tensions continuent de croître entre les loups et nous, il pourraient t'utiliser comme une excuse pour une dispute. Jacob Black a déjà essayé.

Je garai la voiture et Bella se tourna vers moi en soupirant et en détachant sa ceinture de sécurité. "Edward ne t'inquiète pas à ce sujet pour le moment. Nous avons des problèmes plus importants."

Je secouai la tête. "Tu fais comme si je pouvais arrêter. M'inquiéter pour toi fait juste partie de ce que je suis maintenant."

"Ignore-le quelques minutes, au moins," sourit-elle et je la suivis hors de la voiture.

"C'est peu probable," dis-je, en la prenant par l'épaule. "Reste près de moi s'il te plait. Alice ne m'a rien dit, je ne sais pas vers quoi nous allons."

"D'accord," accepta-t-elle et nous nous aventurâmes sous les arbres, bien loin de la route et de la civilisation , nous allions sans doute y retrouver les Cullen.

Dès que nous quittâmes la voiture, je rassemblai mes pensées. Il ne me fallut que quelques instants pour comprendre ce que j'entendais. Je reconnus Alice, Emmett, Rosalie et Carlisle ainsi que certains loups. Mais il y avait de nouvelles voix aussi - des loups, des vampires. Je m'arrêtai et restai sur place un moment, me concentrant sur quelques pensées en particulier et un mot qui passait dans la tête des loups - _imprégnation._

"Edward, qu'y a-t-il?" murmura Bella, alertée par mon comportement étrange.

"Donne-moi une seconde," répondis-je en essayant de comprendre tout ça. Elle attendit patiemment à côté de moi et après une minute, je me tournai vers elle, me demandant comment lui expliquer ce que j'avais compris. Je ne pouvais pas. Mais je ne pouvais pas attendre pour partager cette situation ironique avec elle.

"Bella ... que sais-tu de l'accouplement?" demandai-je en luttant contre un sourire.

Elle haussa les sourcils. "Eh bien, je ne sais pas grand-chose en théorie mais je pense que je connais la pratique, pas toi?"

Je ris. "Je parle des animaux - comment ils se mettent ensemble."

Bella secoua la tête. "Je n'ai pas la moindre idée d'où tu veux en venir."

"Il y a des animaux qui restent ensemble pour la vie," expliquai-je. "Ils rencontrent un compagnon et ils savent. Les homards, les pingouins, les cygnes et apparemment les loups."

"Je ne te suis pas là," dit-elle perdue.

"Apparemment nos amis loups subissent parfois un phénomène connu sous le nom d'imprégnation. Ils rencontrent quelqu'un et ils savent qu'ils sont destinés à être avec, la connexion est instantanée et définitive."

Bella plissa les yeux. "Et tu dis que ça c's'est passé aujourd'hui? L'un des loups a imprégné quelqu'un?"

Je hochai la tête "Oui."

Elle pencha la tête. "Et c'est un gros problème parce que...?"

"Parce que le loup s'est imprégné d'un vampire," je souris, savourant l'information.

"Et c'est possible?" demanda Bella bouche bée. "Qui est-ce? Et qu'est-ce que ça signifie?"

Je commençai à l'entrainer pour nous rapprocher de nos amis. "Le vampire, de ce que j'ai compris est l'une des amies de Carlisle appelée Tanya. Et le loup," je m'arrêtai souhaitant un roulement de tambour, "est Jacob Black."

Bella s'arrêta et me saisit par la chemise. "Tu me dis que _Jacob Black_ est maintenant en couple pour la vie avec un _vampire_?"

"Dis-moi que je ne suis pas le seul à trouver cela hilarant," suppliai-je incapable de cacher mon sourire.

"C'est assez drôle," admit-elle alors que nous entrions dans une zone plus clairsemée. Nous y trouvâmes une ligne de loups avec Jacob sous sa forme humaine face à neuf vampires.

"Oh oui. Quelle histoire?" grogna Alice en tourbillonnant autour de moi. "Maintenant viens par ici nous aider."

* * *

**Merci** à

flopy69, misslaccro, bellaeva, puceron52,miangemidemon02, sarinette60, lisouarras

pour leurs commentaires

A bientôt si vous continuez à venir lire ici...


	9. Chapitre 34

.

**Bonne Foi **d'**Amethyst Jackson**

**CHAPITRE TRENTE-QUATRE**

**...**

"Que suis-je censé faire ici " demandai-je à Alice en regardant Jacob éperdument amoureux et une blonde vampire qui se tenait les bras croisés avec une expression douloureuse sur le visage.

Alice était clairement agitée et Carlisle expliqua : "Nous avons besoin d'un négociateur." Il baissa la voix, trop bas pour que les autres puissent l'entendre. "Tanya ne veut pas garder Jacob et les loups refusent de la transformer. Nous avons essayé de partir mais Jacob a tenté de nous suivre et les loups ont réagi plutôt violemment..."

"D'accord, " acceptai-je et je me tournai vers une Bella curieuse. "Pourrais-tu rester derrière les autres? Cela pourrait être compliqué."

Elle hocha la tête en regardant les loups avec inquiétude. "Sois prudent Edward." Et elle m'embrassa sur la joue avant de se précipiter - comme elle le pouvait avec ses béquilles - et tirée par Alice, derrière Emmett et Rosalie.

Un des loups gronda et je me retournai, remonté.

"Quel est le problème Edward?" demanda Carlisle, en posant sa main sur mon épaule. Je pris une profonde inspiration pour me calmer.

"Ils pensent que Bella serait plus en sécurité avec eux, "raillai-je. _Bâtards. _C'était des chiens et ils n'avaient pas plus de contrôle que des chiens.

"Concentrons-nous sur le problème actuel," dit-il faiblement. Je hochai la tête pour approuver sachant que Carlisle avait raison. il se tourna vers les loups. "Quel est le problème?"

J'écoutai attentivement le chœur de pensées, la voix de Sam était plus forte que celle des autres.

"Ils pensent que c'est un tour pour les duper," transmis-je. "Ils pensent que l'un de nous doit avoir fait quelque chose pour que ça arrive à Jacob, qu'il est impossible qu'un loup s'imprègne naturellement d'un vampire."

"Je vous assure nous sommes aussi perplexes que vous l'êtes," déclara Carlisle au loup. "Peut-être ça ne peut arriver qu'à ces deux seules personnes : Tanya et Jacob."

J'écoutai de nouveau. "Ils ne lui font pas assez confiance pour les laisser seuls."

Carlisle soupira. "Peut-être pourrions-nous les amener en territoire neutre? Peut-être en ville, où personne n'aurait la liberté de ... mal se conduire?"

Les loups délibérèrent et acceptèrent finalement. Je transmis leurs pensées à Carlisle tandis qu'ils s'éloignaient dans la forêt pour se transformer et s'habiller.

"Je pense qu'Esmée et moi allons aller en ville avec Tanya et les autres. Vous pouvez rester ici avec Emmett, Rosalie et Alice."

"Rester? pourquoi?"

Carlisle soupira. "Ce n'était pas ce problème pour lequel nous t'avions appelé juste un résultat. Alice t'expliquera. Il faut que nous aplanissions ce conflit avec les loups aussi vite que possible pour retourner à nos préoccupations urgentes."

"Carlisle," dit Alice en s'éloignant de Bella. "Je pense que peut-être tu pourrais prendre Bella avec toi. Nous allons devoir agir rapidement."

"Bella? Est-ce que ça te convient?" lui demanda-t-il. Bella regarda vers moi puis vers lui et hocha la tête doucement.

Alors que les vampires et les loups couraient au loin je pris Bella à part.

"Tu es sûr que je doive y aller? Il me semble que je devrais rester avec toi," murmura Bella en me prenant les mains.

"Tu seras en sécurité en ville," dis-je sachant que c'était vrai - Victoria ne s'approcherait jamais d'elle entourée d'un groupe de loups et de vampires. "Ici je ne suis pas aussi sûr..."

"D'accord," soupira-t-elle.

"A très bientôt," promis-je et elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour m'embrasser avant que je laisse Esmée l'emmener. Elle se retourna pour me regarder, en mordillant sa lèvre et je savais une fois de plus que ce n'était pas pour elle qu'elle s'inquiétait.

"Elle ira bien," dit Alice tout près de moi.

"Je sais," dis-je avec un sourire reconnaissant, acceptant d'être rassuré par Alice même si elle ne pouvait pas voir l'avenir de Bella maintenant qu'elle était entourée par les loups. "Alors quel est le véritable problème si ça n'était pas ça?"

"Jasper a perdu Laurent," dit Alice et je clignai des yeux.

"Il l'a perdu?"

"Il est passé à travers le territoire des loups. Jasper est en train de le traquer actuellement. Nous allions partir à son aide lorsque la famille Denali est arrivée et nous a rencontrés. Nous nous sommes rapprochés de la frontière et les loups sont arrivés et puis tu connais la suite. Il faut que nous essayions de trouver Laurent... j'ai le sentiment qu'il a touché de l'eau et ensuite a suivi le rivage. Je l'ai vu aller vers l'est."

"Vers l'est, vers Seattle?" demandai-je et en voyant ce qu'Alice avait vu et je n'étais pas optimiste.

"Je ne pense pas," soupira-t-elle.

"Je savais que nous aurions dû garder son bras," murmura Emmett. Je hochai la tête pour lui signifier que j'étais d'accord.

"Alors que fait-il? Il essaie juste de nous échapper? Et Victoria?"

Alice regarda Rosalie et Emmett qui faisaient tous deux la grimace. "Je pense qu'il y a une chance qu'il aille vers les Volturi."

A ses mots, je sentis le froid me transpercer jusque dans les os. Les Volturi - la condamnation à mort. Laurent connaissait Bella, Victoria, la maison Cullen, son odeur sur moi. Dès qu'il dirait aux Volturi que j'avais amené une humaine dans notre monde, ils arriveraient ici pour prononcer la sentence. Et elle serait pour Bella, pas pour moi.

"Calme-toi Edward," dit Alice tranquillement, en me serrant le bras. "Nous n'en savons rien encore. S'il va voir les Volturi nous aurons le temps de réagir avant qu'ils prennent leur décision. Ils pourraient aussi se charger de Victoria à notre place."

"Elle était censée avoir plus de temps que ça," dis-je angoissé. Il y avait une énorme différence entre Bella disant qu'elle était prête à devenir vampire et Bella contrainte à un tel changement si tôt.

"Nous n'en savons rien pour le moment," répéta Alice. Elle tira sur mes bras me sortant de mes pensées erratiques. "Commençons à trouver une piste. Nous pourrions encore le rattraper."

"Okay," convins-je, cependant j'étais tout sauf optimiste.

Jasper était déjà allé chercher près de la côte alors Rosalie et Emmett allèrent à l'intérieur des terres et Alice m'accompagna vers l'est. Nous vérifiâmes chaque cours d'eau mais nous ne trouvâmes rien, ensuite nous vérifiâmes toute la frontière ouest de l'état de Washington.

Nous rejoignîmes Rosalie, Emmett et Jasper avant de retourner à Forks pour de bon. Rosalie et Emmett étaient revenus bredouilles du Canada et Jasper, le meilleur traqueur d'entre nous selon Alice, était allé jusqu'en Californie sans détecter la moindre trace de l'ami furtif de Victoria.

"On devrait continuer à chercher," dit Emmett, pour essayer de rester optimiste.

"Non," soupirai-je, cependant j'appréciai sa volonté de vouloir aider. "Cela fait des heures maintenant. Nous n'avons aucune chance de le rattraper."

"Si nous partions pour l'Italie maintenant nous pourrions peut-être l'en empêcher?" suggéra Jasper.

"Sans que les Volturi le remarquent?" contra Rosalie.

"Oui, c'est juste, tu marques un point."

"Disons simplement que nous rentrons à la maison," dit Alice bienveillante. "Bella a besoin de savoir ce qui pourrait lui arriver."

"Je me sens comme si je devais lui parler en privé. Je devrai peut-être la ramener chez elle."

"Charlie sera là-bas," m'informa Alice. "Si tu veux être vraiment seul avec elle, il y a le petit cottage qu'Esmée a aménagé sur notre propriété. Elle travaille encore à la décoration mais il est pleinement fonctionnel."

"Comment je vais là-bas?"

Alice m'expliqua en me montrant le chemin à travers ses pensées. Après ça je la suivis ainsi que Rosalie et Emmett, à la maison des Cullen, me demandant comment la vie pouvait changer si vite. Je n'étais pas sûr d'être prêt à transformer Bella si on en arrivait là. Pas au sens émotionnel - de ce côté là ma seule préoccupation était que Bella soit bien avec ce changement. Au sens physiquement cependant je n'avais pas la moindre idée de comment j'allais gérer le goût de son sang. Je l'avais senti, frais à la source, à notre première rencontre - mais résister à l'odeur n'était rien comparé à avoir son goût sur la langue.

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passerait si Bella n'était pas prête. Peut-être nous pourrions nous enfuir - mais est-ce que ce serait mieux que de la transformer? Elle serait toujours obligée de rester loin de l'école, de sa famille. Mais si je la transformais maintenant peut-être qu'elle regretterait la façon dont sa vie avait changé. Ce regret pourrait être enraciné en elle à jamais.

"Pourquoi Laurent serait-il allé voir les Volturi de toute façon?" demandai-je aux autres, frustré par le tour que prenaient mes pensées.

Alice me regarda. "Il sait sûrement que les Volturi pourchasseront tous ceux qui auront aidé Victoria à créer son armée. Je suis sûre qu'il pense que les Volturi lui pardonneront s'il la dénonce."

"Et c'est vrai?"

"Probablement pas."

Je souris tristement. "Eh bien... c'est déjà ça."

**OOO**

La maison était calme lorsque nous rentrâmes. Il y avait une odeur puissante de loup que j'attribuais à Jacob qui était installé tristement dans le salon. Il nous regarda plutôt distraitement, trop occupé avec Tanya pour nous honorer de son animosité habituelle.

"Elle ne veut même pas me parler," dit-il. Emmett pensa que sûrement une bonne douche aiderait pour ça mais Alice lui lança un regard avant qu'il puisse le dire à voix haute.

"Elle pourrait venir," dit Alice dubitative. J'allai à la cuisine où j'entendis Carlisle et Esmée discuter avec deux des nouveaux vampires.

"Edward!" m'accueillit Carlisle, me faisant signer de venir. "Permets-moi de te présenter correctement Carmen et Eléazar."

"Bonjour," je hochai la tête aux deux vampires aux yeux d'ambre assis à la table. A en juger par la couleur de leur peau il semblaient tous les deux être d'origine méditerranéenne.

"J'ai entendu dire que vous aviez un don," déclara Eléazar, en souriant. J'en déduis vite que son enthousiasme provenait du _sien _- détecter les capacités potentielles des futurs vampires.

"Ça peut servir," répondis-je, réticent pour le moment à parler de cela.

"Et votre Bella... je sens qu'un don incroyable couve en elle aussi."

Un bouclier. J'entendis cela dans ses pensées. Une protection. Une compétence sur mesure pour une fille qui faisait passer la sécurité des vampires avant la sienne.

"Edward," déclara Carmen en se penchant en avant. "Nous sommes inquiets pour la jeune fille. Si les Volturi s'en mêlent, la vie de Bella risque de ne pas être le seul enjeu. Ils la voudront pour l'intégrer à leur garde."

Ma poitrine se serra. Il ne m'était jamais venu à l'esprit que les Volturi essaieraient de _prendre_ Bella. Que faire s'ils la trainaient en Italie, la transformaient et la soumettaient...?

"Je ... Excusez-moi, il faut que j'aille la voir," dis-je suffoquant d'anxiété. Je lui fis face sachant qu'elle verrait toutes mes craintes dans mes yeux - une peur que je ne pouvais pas gérer, qui était nouvelle pour moi après des décennies à ne m'occuper de personne. Mais Esmée posa sa main sur mes bras, appuyant doucement. "Sache-le, peu importe ce qu'il faudra faire, nous serons là pour t'aider, pour vous aider tous les deux."

"Merci." Je ne savais pas trop quoi dire ni comment répondre à une telle proposition. Mais j'étais reconnaissant et touché que cette femme qui me connaissait à peine soit prête à me donner autant. Je pouvais voir pourquoi les autres, Emmett en particulier, se tournait vers elle comme la représentation maternelle.

Esmée me serra vite, trop vite pour que je ressente autre chose qu'un choc puis elle se retira. "Va retrouver Bella. Dieu seul sait ce qu'elles lui ont raconté là-haut."

Je sortis de la cuisine et pris un instant pour me reprendre. Ensuite je fis comme elle avait dit et montai l'escalier vers la chambre d'ami où Bella et les sœurs étaient réunies.

"Et après vous l'avez laissé juste comme ça? Nu? Au milieu du terrain de foot?" disait Bella quand je m'arrêtais devant la porte entrouverte.

"Oh oui," confirma celle dont le prénom était Irina. "Il ne s'est pas réveillé avant que l'équipe arrive pour s'entrainer le matin - c'était dans le journal."

"Et ensuite il nous a appelé tous le mois suivants, espérant recommencer," rigola Kate.

"Vous êtes incroyables toutes les trois," dit Bella riant à moitié.

Je choisis ce moment pour frapper à la porte et annoncer mon arrivée.

"Edward!" Les yeux de Bella s'illuminèrent et elle sauta du lit sur sa bonne jambe pour se jeter dans mes bras. Je la tins, content de sa réaction mais je me sentis mal à l'aise lorsque les trois vampires commencèrent à me jauger. Je n'eus pas à deviner qu'elles me déshabillaient du regard - je pouvais le voir dans leurs têtes. Et leur imagination ne laissait aucun doute sur le fait de ce qu'elle pratiquaient.

"C'est un beau spécimen que tu as là Bella," dit Tanya et Bella s'éloigna de moi en riant. Je les regardais mal à l'aise.

"Allez viens Tanya, de quoi parlions-nous?"

"Tu as dit 'pas touche," répliqua Tanya en donnant ses béquilles à Bella. "Nous pouvons regarder cependant, n'est-ce pas?"

Bella leva les yeux et me regarda. "Tanya, Kate et Irina sont à l'origine du mythe de la succube."

Je regardai leurs trois visages sournois. "Les démons qui sucent l'âme des homme à l'aide du sexe?"

"Oh il y a toujours des participants volontaires," dit Kate avec un clin d'œil. Elle était espiègle mais à peine débauchée, contrairement à ses sœurs et je l'appréciais instantanément.

"Je suppose que vous faites ça ensemble mesdames."

Bella se blottit sous mon bras en souriant. "Elles ont de belles histoires."

"Je m'en doute," dis-je souhaitant pouvoir garder Bella comme ça, insouciante et heureuse. "Savez-vous qu'il y a un loup en train de bouder dans le salon?"

"J'ai dit à Tanya qu'elle devrait lui laisser une chance mais elle ne va pas le faire."

"Créatures dégoûtantes, chiens," se renfrogna Tanya. "Je ne suis pas du tout attirée par un homme qui pourrait tout aussi bien se lécher le cul."

Je luttai contre mon envie de sourire mais j'étais secrètement d'accord avec elle.

"Tu pourrais au moins lui demander quels sont ses goûts en matière d'hygiène," suggéra Bella. "Je suis sûr qu'il serait ravi de n'importe quelle sorte de communication ... au point où il en est."

"Je vais y penser," dit Tanya mais elle n'avait clairement aucune intention de faire quoi que ce soit avec Jacob. Quoi qu'il en soit ses mots apaisèrent Bella.

"Fais-le oui," dit Bella avec ferveur. "Maintenant que mon petit-ami est de retour, je vais vous abandonner mesdames."

"N'en profite pas trop," taquina Kate.

Elle se dirigea hors de la chambre et commença à monter l'escalier qui menait à notre chambre au deuxième étage mais je l'arrêtai. "Je veux t'emmener ailleurs."

"D'accord." Elle paraissait confuse mais bien disposée.

"Puis-je te porter, je vais devoir le faire de toute façon et ce sera plus rapide...?"

Elle soupira. "Oui d'accord, si tu dois."

"Ce sera vite fait, je te le promets," lui dis-je. Elle me tendit ses béquilles que je pris sous mon bras gauche et la soulevai avec mon bras droit.

Au bas de l'escalier, je pris la porte de derrière puis après la rivière, à travers la forêt. Bella garda son visage contre mon cou et elle ferma ses yeux jusqu'à ce que je m'arrête face à une petite maison.

"Quel est cet endroit?" demanda-t-elle en regardant la petite pelouse bien entretenue et la maison pittoresque entourée d'arbres.

"Elle appartient aux Cullen, ils l'ont acheté," lui dis-je. "Esmée l'a restaurée."

"C'est merveilleux," souffla-t-elle tandis que je la remettais sur ses pieds. Elle récupéra ses béquilles sans un mot et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Je la suivis dans la maison, la laissant explorer et retardant ainsi le moment où je devrais lui annoncer les mauvaises nouvelles.

"Cet endroit est incroyable," dit-elle en regardant les chambres. Elle se retourna et visita le séjour. "Peux-tu juste t'imaginer vivre ici?"

Je regardai autour de moi vers le grand fauteuil près de la fenêtre où Bella aimerait sûrement s'installer pour lire, près de la cheminée et de la grande étagère contre le mur qui attendait des livres.

"Je peux bien t'imaginer ici, oui," dis-je.

"Mais pas toi?"

Je souris juste. "Je me vois partout où tu es Bella."

Elle secoua la tête pour toute réponse. "Alors pourquoi sommes-nous ici? Juste pour voir combien c'est agréable?"

"Non. Nous devons parler de certaines choses. Des choses dont j'ai besoin de discuter avec toi loin des oreilles indiscrètes."

Bella s'installa dans un fauteuil, pâle et les sourcils froncés. "Je connais déjà cette façon de faire. Qu'est-il arrivé Edward? C'est mauvais?"

Je m'agenouillai près d'elle. "Bella, Laurent a semé Jasper. Nous avons recherché sa trace toute la journée."

"Avions-nous besoin de le suivre? Je pensai qu'il avait été d'accord pour apporter le message à Victoria."

Je hochai la tête. "Il l'a fait, mais il n'a pas tenu parole. Alice l'a vu aller vers Seattle."

"D'accord." Elle se pencha et fit reposer ses avant-bras sur ses cuisses. Je pris ses mains dans la mienne. "C'est donc ça la mauvaise nouvelle et puis? Nous en revenons toujours au même fait quand est-ce que Victoria va attaquer?"

Je baissai la tête. "Malheureusement non - ce n'est plus le plus gros problème à présent."

"Edward?" Elle me poussa avec son pied. "Tu me fais peur. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait être pire que Victoria?"

J'hésitai. Elle fut directe. "Oh tu ne vas pas rompre avec moi, n'est-ce pas? Dans une espèce de tentative malavisée pour me protéger?"

Je ris et lui serrai la main. "Non Bella. Même si cela pourrait fonctionner, je suis trop égoïste pour t'abandonner."

"Alors quoi? S'il te plait, dis-le. j'imagine toutes sortes de scénarios horribles."

Je soupirai. "Alice soupçonne que Laurent aille voir les Volturi à propos de Victoria."

Elle fronça les sourcils d'un air perplexe. "Et ça ne va pas être bon? Vous avez dit que les Volturi étaient comme la police des vampires, non? Donc ils vont pouvoir l'arrêter? Je comprends pourquoi nous ne pouvions pas y aller mais si c'est Laurent qui le leur dit..."

"Bella, il n'y a aucune façon que les Volturi ignorent ton existence si Laurent va les voir."

Elle pâlit. Elle se souvint de ce que je lui avait dit au sujet des Volturi et des humains qui en savaient trop. "Comment peux-tu en être sûr?"

Je me penchai. "J'ai vu ce qu'ils peuvent faire dans les souvenirs de Carlisle. Il a passé beaucoup de temps avec eux dans le passé. Et Aro, l'un de leur chef a la capacité de lire chaque pensée d'une personne juste en la touchant. S'il utilise ce pouvoir sur Laurent, il saura tout ce que sait Laurent à notre sujet."

"Et qu'arrivera-t-il exactement quand il nous trouveront?" demanda Bella gravement.

"Vu la situation avec Victoria, je suppose qu'ils voudront agir immédiatement. Ils iront sans doute à Seattle d'abord ... mais ensuite ils viendront pour nous."

Elle se mordit la lèvre. "Et que pouvons-nous faire?"

Je m'accroupis en lui tenant toujours les mains. "D'après moi, nous avons deux options. Nous pouvons nous enfuir. Tu devras quitter l'école, rester loin de ta famille - loin de tous les endroits où on pourra nous retrouver facilement. Tu devras laisser cette vie ... mais tu pourras rester humaine.

"Et l'autre option c'est de me transformer?" supposa-t-elle.

J'acquiesçai.

Elle s'appuya contre le dossier, lâchant mes mains et elle regarda par la fenêtre en réfléchissant. "Et ils ne te puniront pas si tu me transformes?"

Je secouai la tête. "Leur principale préoccupation c'est l'exposition... S'ils sont satisfaits et que le secret est toujours sous le boisseau, ils partiront."

"D'accord," soupira-t-elle. "Eh bien ce n'est pas si mal, non? Je veux dire nous avions prévu que je devienne un vampire."

"Oui mais ce sera beaucoup plus tôt que ce que nous avions prévu."

"Plus tôt de combien?"

"Peut-être la semaine prochaine," dis-je à contrecœur. Je regardai attentivement son visage tandis qu'elle fixait ses mains sur ses genoux et que ses yeux s'ouvraient et se fermaient rapidement pour lutter contre les larmes. Ça me paraissait l'excuse la plus minable du monde.

"Je n'aurai pas le temps de voir ma mère de nouveau pas vrai?"

"On peut essayer mais ça peut être un risque," dis-je gentiment.

Elle ne dit rien pour répondre à ça et je m'assis tout près d'elle me sentant impuissant. "Je suis tellement désolé, Bella."

Elle hocha la tête sans me regarder. Je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi loin d'elle.

"Qu'est-ce que je peux faire?" demandai-je. "De quoi as-tu besoin?"

Elle haussa les épaules. "Rien, reste juste là, assis près de moi."

Je me rapprochai d'elle pas très sûr de moi. Elle ne fit aucun mouvement pour se rapprocher. Terrifié par cette distance, je tendis la main et touchai son épaule. Elle tourna la tête vers moi. Une fois que nos yeux se rencontrèrent, les murs entre nous s'écroulèrent et je pus voir toute sa peur et son angoisse. Avec un sanglot étouffé elle vint sur mes genoux et se blottit contre ma poitrine alors que les larmes commençaient à couler.

Je la tins pendant qu'elle pleurait, lui chuchotant des excuses à l'oreille. C'était la nuit dernière que j'avais pensé que j'étais aussi bon pour elle? Etait-ce matin que je lui avais promis que cette situation affecterait sa vie le moins possible? Et je n'avais pas tenu parole. J'aurais dû faire plus - suivre Laurent moi-même peut-être ou peut-être garder son bras comme l'avait suggéré Emmett - au lieu de laisser tout le travail aux Cullen. Je voulais faire ça bien mais là je n'avais plus vraiment de temps.

Bella se calma bientôt mais je la gardai contre moi pour la bercer de peur de ce qui arriverait si je la relâchais. Je savais qu'elle m'aimait assez pour oublier mon passé sanglant, assez pour me dire qu'elle savait ce que j'étais et que ça lui était égal. Mais m'aimait-elle assez pour ne pas m'en vouloir pour cela?

"Edward?"

Je déglutis. "Oui?"

"Je veux vraiment voir ma mère une fois de plus. Même si ce n'est que quelques heures."

"On pourra partir en avion ce soir. Nous ne saurons que combien de temps il nous reste que lorsqu'Alice verra quelque chose. Et ton père?"

"J'ai eu tout ce week-end avec lui. Je ... peut-être que je pourrais aller le voir quand nous reviendrons. De toute façon il faudra que ça suffise."

"Pourquoi ne retournerions-nous pas à la maison maintenant? Je pourrai m'occuper de ça, "dis-je en me relevant.

"Non attends." Bella attrapa ma main. "Pouvons-nous parler de ce qu'il se passera? Si je dois être transformée maintenant?"

"D'accord. As-tu des questions?"

Elle hocha la tête et parut effrayée. Ça me fit mal dans la poitrine.

"Ça fait mal?" me demanda-t-elle.

Je fis la grimace. "Tu veux une réponse honnête?"

"Oui. S'il te plait. Il faut que je sache."

"Plus que tout ce que tu as déjà enduré, Bella."

Elle déglutit. "C'est toi qui vas le faire, non?"

"Je ne veux que personne d'autre s'approche de ton cou, mais ... Bella, ton sang... je ne sais pas encore si je serai capable de m'arrêter," admis-je.

Elle se lova contre moi. "Tu le feras. Il faut que ce soit toi Edward."

"Alors je le ferai." Nous aborderions la logistique plus tard. J'étais terriblement conscient peut-être plus qu'elle ne l'était, du peu de temps qu'il nous restait.

"Et une fois que j'aurai été transformée? Que ferons-nous? Où irons-nous?"

"Je ne sais pas," dis-je parce que je n'avais pas eu le temps de penser à tout ça. Bella savait qu'elle ne serait plus en mesure de rester auprès des humains. Le retour à mon appartement n'était pas une option. "Peut-être que nous pourrions rester ici?"

"A Forks?"

"Dans cette maison," éclaircis-je. "Je suis sûr que ça ne dérangerait pas les Cullen."

Elle hocha la tête. "Ce serait bien je suppose."

Je fronçai les sourcils. "Tu ne veux pas vivre ici? Nous pouvons aller où tu veux."

"Non," dit-elle. "Ce serait bien de rester à Forks. Mais ton appartement va me manquer, je suppose. Je commençais à m'y sentir comme à la maison."

"Je peux le garder et le louer," lui offris-je. "Nous pourrions y revenir dans quelques décennies."

"Mais c'est stupide," dit-elle. "C'est du gaspillage d'argent puisque nous n'y vivrons pas."

Je ne crois pas qu'elle le pensait. "Ce n'est pas du gaspillage d'argent si ça te rend heureuse."

Elle sourit alors et je sentis un élan de soulagement. "Oui mais c'est quand même stupide."

Je haussai les épaules. "Je peux supporter d'être stupide."

Elle accepta cette réponse. "Tu crois que je vais être différente quand je serai vampire?"

"Pas pour les points les plus importants."

"Quels sont-ils?" demanda-t-elle doucement.

Je lui caressai les cheveux. "Physiquement il y aura beaucoup de changements - en particulier pour toi et tu ne pourras pas te sentir toi-même pendant une longue période en raison de la soif de sang. Mais tu seras toujours toi de toutes les façons qui importent, ta personnalité ne changera pas. Les mêmes espoirs et les mêmes désirs seront là, enfouis peut-être sous la soif mais ils y seront."

Elle sortit de mes bras. Je la regardais se lever par saccade, pas sûr de ce qu'elle allait dire ensuite. Mais j'aurais dû le savoir.

"D'accord,' souffla-t-elle. "Je pense qu'il est temps d'aller à l'aéroport maintenant."

* * *

_**La prochaine fois nous retrouverons Bella et Edward à Jacksonville.**_

_**A bientôt!**_


	10. Chapitre 35

.

**Bonne Foi **d'**Amethyst Jackson**

**CHAPITRE 35**

Lorsque nous retournâmes à la maison toute la famille Cullen nous attendait sous le porche arrière. Alice avait déjà préparé un sac avec des vêtements, les billets pour le vol et les papiers. Ils nous conduisirent à l'aéroport avec des étreintes puis nous tranquillisèrent et nous étions en chemin.

Bella resta calme, broyant du noir lorsque nous commençâmes notre trajet vers Seattle. J'étais partagé entre lui laisser le temps de digérer tout ça ou la sortir de sa coquille.

"As-tu besoin d'appeler ta mère pour lui dire qu'on arrive?" lui demandai-je finalement.

"Non," murmura-t-elle, distraite. Ses yeux suivaient le paysage qui défilait. "Elle aime les surprises. Elle sera plus heureuse de me voir si elle ne s'y attend pas."

"Elle sera heureuse de te voir tout court," soulignai-je.

Bella secoua la tête. "Je sais mais je préfère qu'elle soit surprise. Je ne veux pas qu'elle conduise à l'aéroport pour venir nous chercher au milieu de la nuit. Laissons la dormir comme ça je pourrai passer la plupart de mon temps avec elle."

"D'accord," acquiesçai-je, prêt à faire comme elle voulait. "Elle aura du temps à te consacrer?" demandai-je. "Travaille-t-elle?"

"Elle est enseignant suppléante. Elle peut refuser d'y aller si elle est appelée. Elle était habituée à travailler à plein temps mais elle a arrêté après son mariage avec Phil. Elle voulait pouvoir voyager avec lui."

"Tu as désapprouvé?" demandai-je en entendant quelque chose de bizarre dans sa voix.

"Oh non... je l'ai fait au début. Je ne pouvais pas comprendre quand j'avais seize ans. Comment pouvait-elle tout abandonner pour un homme alors qu'elle m'avait dit de ne jamais faire cela? Mais je comprends à présent." Bella regardait par la vitre toujours plongée dans ses pensées. Je savais qu'elle ne s'étendrait pas sur son propre cas.

"Qu'as-tu compris?"

"Est-ce que tu te rappelles la première fois où nous avons eu des relations sexuelles?" demanda-t-elle brusquement.

Un rire s'échappa de mes lèvres. "Même si je n'avais pas une mémoire parfaite je ne pourrais pas l'oublier."

Elle sourit légèrement l'air un peu mélancolique, un peu nostalgique. "Je savais que c'était fou d'aller avec toi. Je savais que tu pouvais être dangereux et je savais que j'aurais dû courir vers mon dortoir, aller au lit et dormir pour mes cours du lendemain. C'était la chose la plus intelligente à faire. Mais il y avait quelque chose de plus en jeu... J'ai senti que j'allais regretter de ne pas aller avec toi et quand tu m'as embrassée j'étais sûre que j'allais passer une nuit blanche mais je ne t'ai pas arrêté parce que je savais que je regretterais si je ne le faisais pas."

Bella se tourna vers moi et se concentra sur mon visage. "Ce que je ne savais pas c'est que c'est ainsi que ça commence et c'est là que ça devient plus qu'une simple relation."

"Je ne comprends pas," admis-je.

"Ma mère m'a dit de ne jamais renoncer à tout pour un homme et elle avait raison. On ne donne pas tout pour n'importe quel homme. On attend pour celui qui doit devenir tout. On attend pour celui dont on a besoin dans sa vie pour que tout le reste en vaille la peine. C'est ce que ma mère a fait et ... c'est ce que je fais."

"Je suis tout?" demandai-je. Comment pouvais-je être tout pour Bella alors que je n'avais rien été pendant près d'un siècle.

"Tu l'es. Tu sais que tu l'es. C'est ce que signifie aimer."

"Comme tu l'as déjà fait remarquer, Bella, l'amour ne signifie pas ça pour tout le monde."

"Mais c'est ce que ça signifie pour moi et je suis la seule qui compte pas vrai?" plaisanta-t-elle.

"Sans aucun doute, tu es la seule qui compte," admis-je.

**OOO**

La première étape de notre voyage était le vol pour Atlanta. Heureusement Alice nous avait réservé des places en classe affaire ce qui est nettement moins inconfortable que la classe économique. Une fois que je vis les informations de vol je réalisai qu'il serait tôt le matin à Jacksonville au moment où nous arriverions.

Bella dormit un peu de façon intermittente pendant le premier vol ensuite je fis semblant de somnoler pour nos compagnons de voyage et les agents de bord. Nous fîmes une courte escale à Atlanta au cours de laquelle j'obtins un petit déjeuner pour une Bella groggy, ensuite nous continuâmes le voyage jusqu'à Jacksonville. Bella appela sa mère une fois que nous eûmes atterri. Renée sauta de joie à l'annonce de notre visite et se soucia ensuite que Bella rate ses cours. Bella réussit à la convaincre que cette visite ne nuirait en rien à ses cours, nous étions dans une voiture de location, en chemin pour la maison de sa mère.

J'appris vite que Renée et Phil Dwyer vivaient dans une petite maison avec deux chambres, sur la plage. Nous nous arrêtâmes devant un endroit assez pittoresque.

"Je suis surpris que tu ne sois pas revenue avec eux," dis-je, en regardant Bella et en éteignant le moteur. "Cela semble être le genre d'endroit qui te correspond. Une fois que la brume matinale se sera levée ce devrait être une belle journée ensoleillée."

"Eh bien Phil a eu une équipe ici à Jacksonville environ deux après mon accident. J'étais encore en convalescence alors déménager ne m'a pas semblé la bonne chose à faire... et puis Charlie était si content que je me serais sentie horrible de le quitter. Donc je suis restée."

"Tu aurais pu aller en cours ici en Floride," soulignai-je. "Avec ta mère ici, tu aurais certainement bénéficié de frais d'inscription et de scolarité moindres."

"Je suppose que je ne le voulais pas vraiment. Après l'accident, tout m'est apparu tellement différent. Je ne sais pas. Je pense que je n'étais pas prête à revenir avec ma mère comme si tout était normal. Et puis ça m'est égal qu'il pleuve tout le temps dans l'état de Washington. La pluie devient apaisante ... après un certain temps."

"Tu peux vraiment laisser tomber le soleil?" demandai-je. "Il pourrait y avoir un moyen pour que je t'emmène quelque part... quelque part où les Volturi ne s'attendraient pas à ce que nous nous cachions, jusqu'à ce que tu sois prête ou pour le reste de notre vie même."

Bella commença à sortir de la voiture. "Je ne veux pas me cacher Edward. Ça ne m'inquiète pas si je ne peux sortir au soleil que quand personne peut me voir. Ce qui m'importe c'est d'être avec toi. C'est aussi simple que cela."

Avant que je puisse ajouter quelque chose, une femme qui ne pouvait être que sa mère sortit de la maison et se précipita vers la voiture. C'était une petite femme bien bronzée par le soleil de Floride avec des yeux comme ceux de Bella.

Bella commença à sortir de la voiture - un processus difficile avec ses béquilles, et Renée s'arrêta en la voyant.

"Oh mon Dieu Bella , qu'est-il arrivé à ta jambe?"

"Elle est cassée depuis un mois. Désolée de ne pas te l'avoir dit mais je savais que tu t'inquièterais trop à ce sujet. Mais je vais bientôt pouvoir enlever ce plâtre."

"Bella chérie! Quand est-ce apprendras-tu à faire plus attention quand tu marches?" s'écria Renée en prenant Bella dans ses bras férocement une fois qu'elle fut stabilisée. Ensuite je fis le tour de la voiture et m'approchai d'elle et Renée me regarda en écarquillant les yeux.

"Est-ce Edward dont j'ai tellement entendu parler?" demanda Renée en relâchant Bella.

Bella rougit. "Oui maman voici Edward."

Je m'avançai et tendis la main comme je sentais que je devais le faire. "Edward Masen. C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer."

Renée rit et me serra dans ses bras à la place. "Beau et poli, où l'as-tu déniché Bella, bonté tu es comme un bloc de glace? Aviez-vous mis la climatisation à fond?"

"Il a une circulation défectueuse, il est toujours comme ça," répondit Bella pour moi.

"Pauvre de toi," roucoula Renée en me tapotant l'épaule. "Entrez tous les deux!" nous exhorta-t-elle.

Nous nous dirigeâmes lentement vers l'intérieur avec nos sacs. Renée nous montra la chambre d'amis qu'elle appelait "la chambre de Bella," même si elle n'y avait jamais vécu.

"Installez-vous et venez en bas que nous puissions nous rattraper," dit Renée en nous montrant la chambre, à l'évidence très à l'aise que je la partage avec Bella.

"Bien mon gars," soupira Bella. "Cela va être plus difficile que ce à quoi je m'attendais."

Je posai nos sacs et me tournai vers elle. "Tu vas bien?"

"Ouais, ouais," me rassura-t-elle mais elle ne me regarda pas. "Elle est juste ... si _heureuse, _et penser à ce que ça va lui faire quand elle apprendra ma mort... ou tout ce que nous allons faire pour expliquer mon absence. Ça va l'anéantir."

Je l'embrassai n'ayant aucune autre idée de ce que je pouvais faire. "Peut-être que nous n'aurons pas à le faire. Peut-être que vous pourrez rester en contact tant que tu ne la vois pas - ou Charlie - en personne. Tu pourrais dire que nous nous sommes enfuis quelque part dans un pays lointain pour nous marier."

"Et que nous ne pourrions pas revenir car c'est trop cher pour le salaire d'un cultivateur de riz?" continua Bella en s'appuyant contre moi.

"Ou quelque chose de ce genre. Je pense que pour la plupart des parents il est plus facile de savoir que leur enfant est vivant loin d'eux que de savoir qu'il ne vit plus du tout."

"Nous devrions descendre," marmonna-t-elle. "Je suis sûre que ma mère t'attend pour t'interroger."

"Oh ça oui!" confirmai-je. "Elle ne pense qu'à ça depuis qu'elle a compris que j'étais avec toi. Tu lui as envoyé pas mal de mails pas vrai?"

"Ouais," dit-elle d'un air penaud. "Mais étant donné ce que ma vie est devenue ces temps-ci, il y a bien peu que je puisse lui dire."

"Eh bien j'espère que tu es prête pour l'inquisition espagnole maintenant."

"J'espère que _tu _ es prêt," railla-t-elle et nous descendîmes, Renée attendait dans le salon. Trois verres embués étaient posés sur la table basse. Je sentis discrètement. Limonade. Un peu tôt pour ça, pensai-je mais je supposais qu'il allait falloir que j'en passe par là. Sur l'échelle des dégoûtantes choses humaines la limonade n'était pas la pire.

"Asseyez-vous, asseyez-vous," dit Renée en nous faisant signe. Bella s'assit sur le canapé avec sa mère et je pris le fauteuil à côté de Bella.

"Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que tu sois venue à l'improviste," dit-elle en parlant à Bella. "Tu n'es jamais spontanée."

Bella rougit. "En fait, je le deviens à présent."

Renée haussa un sourcil. "Je vois ça."

"Tu vois quoi?"

"Rien, rien. Vous vous êtes rencontrés en septembre c'est ça?"

"C'est vrai," répondit Bella en me regardant. Je lui fis un sourire poli - plus pour Renée.

"Deux mois, alors. Deux mois et tu ne m'as presque rien dit sur ce garçon," la réprimanda Renée. "Allez Edward. Remédions à la négligence de ma fille. D'où êtes-vous? Qu'étudiez-vous?"

Je lui fis les réponses préparées - j'avais grandi à Chicago et était venu à Washington pour sortir de la ville et j'étudiais la psychologie.

"Qu'allez-vous faire quand vous aurez terminé l'université?" demanda-t-elle et je réalisai à quoi Bella avait fait allusion lorsque nous étions là-haut. L'interrogatoire de Renée était pire que celui de Charlie. Elle voulait être sûre que je convenais parfaitement à sa fille. Elle n'avait pas encore pris sa décision à ce sujet.

"J'aimerai aller en médecine et devenir psychiatre," mentis-je. Bella me sourit.

"Dr. Masen hein? Je pourrais m'habituer à ça."

Renée rigola... "Eh bien je suis contente que Bella t'ait amené avec elle. Tu sais quand elle était avec moi , elle n'a jamais montré le moindre intérêt pour les garçons. Ça ne m'étonne pas trop qu'elle ne veuille pas amener de garçon près de Charlie - rien de tel qu'un flic pour tuer votre vie amoureuse - mais je commençais à craindre qu'elle ne rencontre jamais quelqu'un."

"Maman," gémit Bella. Je luttai contre mon envie de sourire.

"Je pense que si ma mère était là, elle se serait inquiété pour les mêmes raisons," offris-je.

"Alors vous vous correspondez parfaitement bien." Renée sourit charmée par mon commentaire et adoucie par le fait que je sois orphelin.

Bella rougit et changea de sujet. "Comment ça se passe pour vous deux?"

Nous bavardâmes un peu ou devrais-je dire elles bavardèrent. J'essayai de rester à l'écart et de laisser Bella avec sa mère. Quand le soleil commença à apparaitre, je dus mentir et prétexter le début d'une migraine pour monter à l'étage. J'essayai de lire l'un des livres qui se trouvait dans la chambre mais je finis par écouter leur conversation. De toute évidence Bella adorait sa mère d'une manière différente des autres filles. Ce genre d'admiration respectueuse avec un soupçon de ressentiment n'était pas du tout là, elles parlaient comme des amies plutôt que comme mère et fille et en effet c'était ainsi que Renée voyait leur relation.

"Ce garçon, eh bien c'est sûr, c'est quelque chose," osa Renée une fois qu'elle pensa qu'elle avait joué l'indifférente assez longtemps. "Tout ce que tu m'as dit c'est que tu l'as rencontré sur le campus. Il me faut plus de détails maintenant."

"Eh bien... il était sur le campus un soir. Je sortais de la bibliothèque, j'ai trébuché sur le trottoir faisant tomber tous mes livres. Edward passait par là, il les a ramassés pour moi."

"Poli. Bien. Et?"

Je vis à travers Renée comment Bella se mordillait la lèvre en essayant d'adapter l'histoire pour des oreilles parentales. "Nous avons commencé à parler et il m'a raccompagnée au dortoir. "Je ris un peu sachant qu'elle ne pouvait pas raconter à Renée ce qu'il s'était réellement passé ce soir-là. "Je ne pensais pas que je le reverrai mais quelques jours plus tard, il s'est présenté à ma porte. Et depuis... nous sommes devenus inséparables."

Renée hocha la tête lentement et demanda finalement ce qu'elle voulait vraiment savoir. "Avez-vous... tu sais...?"

Bella devint rose vif. "Maman je ne peux pas parler de ça avec toi!"

"Vous faites attention au moins?" demanda-t-elle. "Je sais que tu ne peux pas tomber enceinte mais tu dois toujours être prudente au sujet des maladies."

"Il est clean maman, c'est promis," dit Bella.

"Il est bon pour toi?"

"Très."

"Je veux plus de détails allez. Ça fait dix-neuf ans que j'attends ce moment."

"Il fait très attention à moi maman," dit-elle. "Même lorsque notre relation a commencé. Un jour il a entendu mon estomac gronder et il m'a amené manger. Il n'a rien mangé mais il n'a pas voulu que je paie. Et quand j'ai perdu mon emploi, il m'a accompagnée pour en chercher un autre. Il m'a acheté un téléphone portable qu'il paie simplement parce que je n'en avais pas et qu'il voulait être en mesure de me joindre. En fait c'est plutôt désagréable. Il ne me laisse jamais refuser."

Renée fronça les sourcils. "C'est très généreux de sa part. J'espère que tu n'es pas ingrate, tu as toujours été horrible quand il s'agit de cadeaux..."

"J'essaie," dit Bella. "Surtout depuis que j'ai la jambe cassée... Ne le dis pas à Charlie mais je suis allée habiter chez Edward depuis que j'aie le plâtre."

Une pensée sournoise fit son apparition dans la tête de Renée, elle ne tarda pas à l'exprimer. "Vous vivez ensemble, donc?"

"Maman, honnêtement. S'il te plait ne dis pas ça devant Edward. La dernière chose dont nous avons besoin à présent c'est de projet de mariage."

"C'est une chose à laquelle tu penses?" demanda Renée. "Tu es horriblement jeune."

"La prochaine chose à laquelle je pense est juste de finir ce semestre et de me débarrasser de ce plâtre," mentit-elle. "Je ne suis pas sûre qu'Edward soit du genre à se marier." Je n'étais pas sûr non plus et ça m'inquiétait. Est-ce que Bella voudrait se marier? je supposais que ça n'était pas étrange, considérant que je prévoyais de passer l'éternité avec Bella mais le mariage paraissait quelque chose de tellement différent.

Renée hocha la tête pensivement. "Je veux juste que tu gardes toutes les options ouvertes. Ce n'est que ta première année à l'université après tout, et un homme t'a déjà mis le grappin dessus."

Bella soupira. "Ça ne me dérange pas d'être liée à un homme, je ne suis pas comme toi maman. Tu le sais."

"C'est exactement la raison pour laquelle je m'inquiète," déclara Renée. "Je crains que tu ne t'installes trop tôt juste avec la mauvaise personne."

"Et si Edward est la bonne personne?"

René pencha la tête - je pouvais le dire en voyant la modification de l'angle de sa vision. "Et puis quoi, expérimenter n'est pas mauvais, pas vrai?"

"Je suppose que non," sourit Bella.

"Alors quand tu as appelé j'ai commencé à prévoir des choses à faire pour nous mais avec ta jambe, je pense qu'une promenade à la plage n'est pas la meilleure idée.. comment te paraitrait du shopping?"

"Ça me parait bien maman."

"Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas voir si Edward veut venir?" demanda Renée. "Mais il ne se sentira pas suffisamment bien pour faire ça si? Les migraines... c'est terrible."

"Non , il ne viendra probablement pas mais je vais aller vérifier avant que nous partions."

Quelques minutes plus tard, après beaucoup d'efforts, elle me retrouva là-haut.

"Une virée shopping, hein?" souris-je.

"Ouais," acquiesça-t-elle. "Je suis désolée que tu ne puisses pas venir - je pense que ma mère voulait te connaître davantage."

Je haussai les épaule et me levai du lit pour la prendre dans mes bras. Comme toujours sa chaleur m'enveloppa et je sus que ça resterait avec moi une fois qu'elle serait partie. "J'aurais probablement refusé de toute façon, même si le soleil s'était caché. Tu dois avoir un peu de temps seule avec elle. Je ne veux pas accaparer toute ton attention."

Bella se mit à rire. "Je pense que tu le fais déjà. Tu ne vas pas t'ennuyer tout seul ici?"

"Je vais trouver quelque chose pour me distraire," la rassurai-je. "Ne pense pas à moi - va juste t'amuser avec ta mère."

"Ne pas penser à toi? C'est possible?" sourit-elle en se prenant appui sur mes épaules pour m'embrasser. Je la retins là, un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire, voulant qu'elle sache que dans ces jours de stress je ne voulais pas l'abandonner.

**OOO**

Bella et sa mère étaient parties depuis quelques heures lorsque mon téléphone se mit à sonner.

"Salut Alice, " répondis-je.

"Nous avons un problème," soupira-t-elle.

Mon estomac se serra. "Un autre?"

Alice à ma grande surprise, se mit à rire. "Pas ce genre de problème. Un problème de loup. Une infestation vraiment," dit-elle , elle était tellement frustrée que c'était audible.

"Je suis perdu, Alice," admis-je.

"Tanya a commencé à se rapprocher de Jacob - elle lui parle - et maintenant il refuse de partir et il ne se transforme pas en loup et maintenant toute la meute s'inquiète pour lui et rôde autour de la maison."

"Dans la maison?" demandai-je inquiet. Quelqu'un allait se faire tuer.

"Non dehors mais leur odeur flotte partout," se plaignit Alice.

"Eh bien c'est terrible, mais que veux-tu que j'y fasse?"

"Rien j'ai juste besoin de quelqu'un à qui me plaindre et tout le monde ici est super énervé..."

"Je n'arrive pas à croire que Tanya lui ait effectivement donné une chance," lui répondis-je en arpentant la chambre de Bella. il n'y avait pas grand-chose qui lui appartenait ici mais il y avait un panneau en liège recouvert de photos.

"Eh bien il boudait jusqu'au moment où Kate a forcé Tanya à aller faire une promenade avec lui la nuit dernière. Je suppose que Tanya trouve la chose chiot-perdu mignonne. De plus je soupçonne qu'elle soit intriguée de coucher avec quelqu'un qui est à la fois plus fort et plus chaud qu'un humain."

"Ça a du sens," dis-je me référant à la dernière partie. "Mais je ne sais pas comment elle va faire avec cette odeur."

"On dit que l'amour rend aveugle. Peut être que ça va lui faire perdre l'odorat aussi."

"Pour leur santé, je l'espère aussi."

"Comment ça se passe là-bas?" demanda Alice poliment comme si elle n'avait pas gardé un œil sur nous.

"C'est bien. Que font-elles en ce moment?"

"Des trucs de filles. Elles se racontent des choses. Et d'après ce que je vois, Bella va bien faire la transition."

**OOO**

Bella et Renée ne rentrèrent qu'en début de soirée. Je devais encore attendre environ une heure pour que le soleil se couche avant que je puisse descendre. Après qu'elles soient rentrées, elles avaient déposé leurs sacs dans le salon et s'étaient dirigées vers la cuisine pour préparer le repas "ensemble". Mais Bella faisait la plupart du travail et Renée ne faisait que de petites choses pour ne rien gâcher.

Je me raclai la gorge en arrivant à la porte de la cuisine et le deux femmes levèrent les yeux.

"Tu te sens mieux Edward?" demanda Renée.

"Beaucoup mieux, merci," mentis-je. "Je suis désolé de n'avoir pas pu venir avec vous aujourd'hui."

"Tu te serais probablement ennuyé," dit Bella.

"Tu aurais passé tout le temps à attendre à l'extérieur des cabines," ajouta Renée.

Elles bavardèrent de leur journée et je m'assis pour les écouter et les regarder terminer la préparation du repas. Une fois fini je dus manger - Renée me regardait très attentivement pour voir si mon appétit était bon.

Après le dîner je passai à la salle de bain, j'avais avalé une boule de fajitas au poulet et mon estomac devait l'éjecter dès que possible. Tandis que j'étais là-haut je pouvais dire que Bella et Renée étaient en conversation intime et je décidai de ne pas y revenir. Elles avaient sorti quelques albums photos et je ne voulais pas être une distraction.

Quand Bella revint son visage était grave et elle tenait plusieurs albums photos.

"J'ai des copies de la plupart de ces photos mais je crains de ne plus pouvoir être capable de me rappeler de ces histoires une fois que j'aurais été transformée. Puis-je te les raconter comme ça tu me les rediras plus tard?"

"Bien sûr," dis-je étonné qu'elle soit si réticente à me le demander. Ne savait-elle pas que j'étais prêt à lui donner tout ce que je pouvais.

Pendant toute la nuit elle s'assit entre mes jambes et je regardai par dessus son épaule des pages et des pages de photos tout en écoutant ses histoires. Vers cinq heures du matin elle commença à bailler si souvent que j'insistai pour qu'elle dorme un peu. Sa mère, je le savais, aller se lever dans quelques heures.

Bella dormait profondément elle était épuisée et je continuai à feuilleter ses albums photos engrangeant autant de souvenirs de la vie de Bella que je pouvais dans le temps qu'il nous restait.

**OOO**

Bella déjeunait avec Renée sur la terrasse arrière ensoleillée lorsque je reçus un appel. C'était Esmée qui me relayait la dernière vision d'Alice.

"Edward, je suis désolée mais il est temps que vous rentriez Bella et toi."

Je me figeai en regardant Bella rire de quelque chose que sa mère lui avait dit. "Maintenant?"

"Oui, maintenant. Les Volturi ont pris leur décision. Ils savent pour toi, ta participation à notre famille, Bella les loups. Ils ne peuvent pas résister davantage. Aro, Marcus et Caius prennent un avion privé ce soir..."

"Ce soir?" Je déglutis rencontrant les yeux de Bella par la porte coulissante en verre. Son visage s'assombrit en voyant mon expression. Je ne pouvais pas deviner ce qu'elle voyait en me regardant.

"Ce soir," dit Esmée. "Je suis désolée - vraiment - mais il faut que vous reveniez. Alice travaille à la réservation de votre vol et Carlisle prépare la petite maison..." Alice pensait que Bella voudrait être transformée là-bas.

"D'accord," murmurai-je. Bella trouva une excuse pour venir à l'intérieur et je la regardai avec inquiétude. "Est-ce qu'Alice m'a envoyé un texto?"

"Je le ferais. Dis à Bella... bien dis-lui simplement que nous sommes tous désolés de la tournure des événements.

"D'accord," dis-je encore. Bella était à l'intérieur et venait vers moi.

Je marmonnai un au revoir à Esmée et je regardai Bella désespérément.

"Quel est le problème?" demanda-t-elle tout de suite.

Je la pris à part hors de la vue de sa mère. "C'est le moment Bella, il est temps."

Elle fronça les sourcils, de la confusion sur le visage. "Je pensais que nous avions quelques jours, au moins..."

"Esmée vient d'appeler. Alice a eu une vison, les Volturi prennent l'avion ce soir."

"Pourquoi aussi tôt?" Bella était pâle, plus pâle que d'habitude et je pouvais entendre son cœur battre plus vite. "Je pensais que les Volturi n'agissaient pas aussi rapidement."

Je détestais lui donner ces informations. "Si c'était un cas habituel, je ne pense pas qu'ils soient aussi intéressés. Malheureusement il y a beaucoup de choses pour attirer leur attention. Le fait que tu sois humaine est certainement la moindre d'entre elles.

"Tu me dis que ce n'est même pas à cause de moi? Que veulent-ils?"

"Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'ils veulent mais avec l'armée de Victoria, les loups et les Cullen avec leur grand clan... Je suppose qu'ils sentent qu'il faut qu'ils interviennent le plus vite possible."

"Honnêtement, Edward, dis-moi - es-tu en danger? Et les Cullen?"

"Non, Bella," me dépêchai-je de la rassurer. "Nous allons te transformer - et cela signifie que les lois seront respectées et les Volturi n'auront aucune raison de nous faire quelque chose. Tu ne devrais te préoccuper que de toi à partir de maintenant."

Bella se mordit la lèvre et me regarda avec de grands yeux. "Je me sens mieux de m'inquiéter pour les autres."

Je passai mon pouce sur sa joue humide. "Notre premier but est de rentrer à Forks. Concentrons-nous sur ça pour le moment. Que veux-tu dire à ta mère?"

Elle y réfléchit un instant. "Je vais lui dire que nous avons trouvé des billets très peu chers au dernier moment. Elle est économe ça lui plaira."

"Je monte pour préparer nos sacs - à moins que tu veuilles que je vienne avec toi?"

"Ça va aller jusqu'à ce que nous partions." Elle me serra la main et se tourna pour repartir vers sa mère. Je voulais garder les yeux sur elle mais le temps nous était compté. J'allai là-haut et rangeai tout à mon rythme pendant que Bella s'excusait auprès de sa mère. Renée lui demanda de rester un jour de plus et offrit même de payer pour la différence de prix des billets mais Bella détourna la conversation en parlant de travaux scolaires.

Renée poussa un petit soupir. "Eh bien il restera les vacances de printemps." Bella ne répondit pas.

Au moment où elles rentrèrent je les attendais à la porte d'entrée avec nos sacs.

"Mon... quelle efficacité," déclara Renée, déconcertée par ma vitesse.

"Il n'y avait pas grand-chose à emballer," répondis-je. Mon téléphone vibrait dans ma poche et je vérifiai pendant que Renée étreignait Bella une dernière fois. Alice m'envoyait les informations pour le vol - il nous restait moins de deux heures.

"Je suis désolé Bella," les interrompis-je. "Mais il faut vraiment que nous y allions. Excusez-vous Renée," ajoutai-je.

"Je comprends," soupira-t-elle en prenant Bella dans ses bras une fois de plus. "Fais -moi savoir quand tu n'auras plus le plâtre, d'accord?"

"Je le ferai maman. Nous parlerons bientôt," mentit-elle. Bella serra sa mère une dernière fois rapidement. Je regardai ailleurs leur laissant ce moment mais Bella s'éloigna abruptement de sa mère et lui fit un sourire. "Nous ferions bien d'y aller. Je t'aime maman."

Quelque chose dans le ton de Bella devait avoir touché une corde sensible de Renée car elle lutta pour retenir ses larmes et se força à sourire. "Je t'aime aussi Bella, mon cœur."

Bella se mit à pleurer en allant à la voiture en faisant en sorte de garder son visage tourné pour ne pas que les yeux attentifs de Renée s'en aperçoivent. Lorsque nous arrivâmes à la route je pris la main de Bella sachant qu'il n'y avait pas grand-chose que je pourrai lui dire pour la réconforter en ce moment, ce serait banal ou insignifiant.

J'aurais voulu arrêter la voiture et la prendre dans mes bras un moment mais nous n'avions plus de temps. Nous devions vite aller à l'aéroport et c'était très difficile pour moi de me concentrer sur la police de la route tandis que je sentais le sel des larmes de Bella.

Bella avait retrouvé un calme parfait au moment où nous arrivâmes à l'aéroport et elle réussit même à sourire à l'agent de location de voiture qui sortait ses bagages du coffre.

Pourtant dès que je pus je la tirai à l'abri et je l'embrassai autant pour mon réconfort que pour le sien.

"Je vais bien Edward," dit-elle avant que je puisse lui demander. Son visage était niché dans mon cou. "Promets-moi juste que tu m'aimeras toujours, c'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin."

"Je vais t'aimer tous les jours de l'éternité," lui promis-je sans aucune trace d'hésitation. Elle m'avait dit que j'étais tout pour elle. "Tout" ne semblait même pas suffisant pour décrire ce qu'elle signifiait pour moi.

Bella recula et me regarda de ses yeux bruns calmes. "Alors rentrons à la maison."

* * *

_**Voilà c'est tout pour aujourd'hui**_

_** à bientôt!**_


	11. Chapitre 36

.

**BONNE FOI **d'**Amethyst Jackson**

**CHAPITRE TRENTE-SIX**

"Pouvons-nous nous arrêter au poste de police?" demanda Bella quand nous entrâmes dans Forks. "Il faut que je dise au revoir à mon père."

je jetai un coup d'œil vers son visage blême et comme hier je me sentis complètement impuissant. "Bien sûr."

Il n'y avait que des véhicules de police sur le parking lorsque nous nous garâmes.

"Laisse-moi t'aider à entrer," dis-je en voyant les marches. Il y avait une rampe mais c'était de l'autre côté du bâtiment.

Elle hocha la tête et nous sortîmes de la voiture. A l'intérieur tout était tranquille. La personne à l'accueil nous jeta un regard et nous fit un sourire en reconnaissant Bella et retourna à ses mots croisés.

"Je t'attendrai ici," murmurai-je. Il ne s'agissait pas de moi après tout, et bien que je veuille rester près de Bella, ma présence changerait la façon dont Charlie agirait avec sa fille.

Bella me regarda un instant et clopina vers le bureau de son père où il était, autant que je pouvais le dire, en train de signer des rapports.

"Salut papa." C'était impossible de voir la scène à travers l'esprit de Charlie qui restait brumeux pour moi alors j'écoutais.

"Bella! Tu avais quasiment disparu."

"Je sais, je suis désolée. C'était une décision de dernière minute."

"C'est ce que j'ai pensé. Comment va Renée?"

"Bien. Fidèle à elle-même."

"Bien. Bien." Une étrange pause s'ensuivit. "Alors tu es venue à Forks pour quoi? Il ne fallait pas que tu retournes en cours?"

"Euh ouais,k" dit-elle évasive. "Mais j'ai oublié quelque chose à la maison. Un livre dont j'ai besoin. Alors Edward m'a accompagnée ici pour que je le récupère.

"C'est très gentil à lui." Charlie se tut et j'entendis le bruissement du papier. "Il est bon pour toi. Je suis content."

"Oui, il l'est vraiment."

Un autre silence. "Tu repars donc?" lui demanda-t-il.

"Oui, il faut que nous y allions. Je voulais juste te voir et te dire au revoir."

"Très bien alors." J'entendis une chaise qu'on déplace tandis qu'il se levait. Ils s'étreignaient je supposais.

"Je t'aime papa," dit-elle dans un murmure.

"Moi aussi, mon cœur," dit Charlie bourru et ému pour une raison que je ne m'expliquais pas. Ils se séparèrent, la respiration de Bella s'accéléra. "Dis à ce garçon de faire attention sur le chemin du retour."

"Bien sûr papa. On se parle bientôt."

"Prends soin de toi, Bells."

J'entendis Bella commencer à se déplacer et je traversai la pièce pour aller à sa rencontre ignorant le regard de l'officier et ses pensées fades. Lorsqu'elle sortit du bureau elle paraissait avoir une expression calme sur le visage pour n'importe qui mais je pouvais voir la tension dans ses yeux et sa bouche.

"Est-ce que ça va?" lui demandai-je. Elle hocha la tête et se dirigea vers la sortie me laissant la suivre.

Dans la voiture je l'observai. Elle ne pleurait pas mais elle semblait être sur le point de le faire.

"Y-a-t-il quelque chose que tu veuilles prendre chez toi? " demandai-je. Nous n'avions pas trop de temps et s'il y avait des choses qu'elle avait besoin de récupérer c'était maintenant.

Elle déglutit. "Oui mes albums photos sont là-bas. Et la dessus de lit en patchwork que ma mère m'a fait."

"On va s'arrêter alors."

"Il y a beaucoup de choses encore au dortoir aussi. On n'a amené chez toi que les choses dont j'avais besoin."

"Je suis sûr que l'un des Cullen sera content d'y aller et de les récupérer pour toi."

"Non, ils ont assez fait comme ça. Ça n'a pas d'importance."

"Si ça a de l'importance," insistai-je. "Nous voulons que tu aies le moins de regrets possible. Aucun de nous n'a eu la chance de se préparer à cette vie. Tu nous donnes l'opportunité de réparer ça - indirectement en tous cas."

Bella resta dans la voiture pendant que j'allai à l'intérieur récupérer ses affaires. Je fus surpris qu'elle ne veuille pas entrer mais je ne la poussais pas. Après avoir rassemblé ce qu'elle m'avait demandé plus quelques autres choses, qu'elle voudrait sûrement avoir, nous retournâmes chez les Cullen et je commençai à évaluer la tâche qui m'incombait. Bella voulait que ce soit moi qui la transforme et je savais qu'elle croyait que je pouvais le faire. Ce dont je n'étais pas sûr moi-même. Cependant j'essayais d'ignorer cela, l'odeur du sang de Bella continuait à brûler ma gorge. Rien que cette pensée renforçait cette douleur. Comment ferai-je pour m'arrêter quand je serai directement confronté à son goût?

Nous finîmes par arriver. Je me tournai vers Bella qui me regardait déjà.

"C'est la dernière chance que nous avons de nous enfuir," dis-je.

Elle secoua la tête. "Non, je ne veux pas m'enfuir. Pourquoi lutter contre l'inévitable? Nous pourrons nous enfuir une fois que je serai vampire - je serai capable de suivre alors."

Je lui souris tendrement, tristement, sachant qu'elle voulait être courageuse pour moi. "Allons voir ce qui nous attend, alors."

Dès que j'ouvris la portière, la puanteur des loups m'assaillit. J'aidais Bella à sortir lorsque l'odeur devint plus intense.

"Alice ne plaisantait pas," me plaignis-je.

Bella me lança un regard perplexe.

"Ça pue le loup dans le coin," lui expliquai-je.

"Ils sont toujours par là?"

Je hochai la tête. "Ça grouille. Ils sont en état d'alerte maintenant qu'ils savent que beaucoup de vampires arrivent en ville. Ils se sentent obligés de protéger Forks."

"Je suis contente . Je sais que les Volturi ne viennent pas pour faire des dégâts ici mais s'ils ont faim... il faut que quelqu'un protège les gens."

Carlisle et Esmée firent leur apparition, prêts à nous guider dans ce processus de transformation d'un humain en vampire.

"Bienvenue," dit Esmée avant de nous étreindre tour à tour. "Le cottage est prêt - nous avons pensé que vous voudriez un peu d'intimité pour faire cela. Le reste de la famille voudrait vous voir avant d'y aller si cela ne vous dérange pas."

"Bien sûr," dit Bella étonnée, je savais qu'elle ne comprenait pas que les Cullen la considère déjà comme une membre de la famille.

Lentement ils arrivèrent. A ma grande surprise ce fut Rosalie la première.

"Je voulais juste te dire que j'étais désolée pour toi Bella," dit Rosalie en lui touchant le bras doucement. "Tu mérites mieux."

Bella bougea maladroitement. "Merci Rosalie." Elle se détourna mais me jeta un regard. _ . . _.

Je l'ignorai. Bella voulait cela de toute façon. Elle avait besoin de moi pour affronter cette épreuve pas de ma culpabilité.

"Lorsque la transformation sera finie nous irons chasser," dit Emmett en s'avançant derrière Rosalie. Il enlaça Bella, absorbant sa petite silhouette et elle écarquilla les yeux de surprise. "Je te montrerai comment t'y prendre avec un grizzly."

"Grizzly? Grizzly? L'ours?"

Jasper sortit de la cuisine et vint vers nous à ce moment là. "Ce n'est pas si mauvais que ça en a l'air," dit-il. Jasper étreignit Bella aussi mais c'était intentionnel. Nous sentîmes la vague de calme avec un peu d'excitation qu'il lui envoya mais elle ne se rendit compte de rien.

"Je crois que je vais préférer commencer plus petit," dit-elle avec inquiétude en regardant les deux vampires.

"Petit," se moqua Emmett. "Tu verras c'est un jeu très satisfaisant."

Jasper roula des yeux. "Tu penses vraiment qu'elle est intéressée, Emmett?"

"Pourquoi pas?" demanda-t-il sans réfléchir. "Les grizzlis sont les meilleurs. Mis à part l'ours polaire mais je me sens toujours coupable de m'attaquer à..."

"Bon ça suffit," interrompit Esmée. "Vous allez rendre cette pauvre fille nauséeuse."

"Tu as des nausées Bella?" demanda Emmett.

"Euh... ça na va pas tarder," dit Bella en me regardant. "Tu ne me laisseras pas manger un ours polaire pas vrai?"

"Jamais," ris-je.

"Il est temps de laisser la place," soupira Rosalie et elle entraina Emmett dans un coin. Dans l'escalier Tanya et Jacob attendaient sans se toucher mais proches l'un de l'autre. Ils avancèrent en tandem c'était étrange.

"Je ne le crois toujours pas," leur dit-elle. "Allez-vous vraiment essayer ça?"

"Eh bien il faudra un certain temps pour s'habituer à l'odeur mais il peut être si doux," répondit Tanya. "Tout le monde ne peut avoir votre chance en amour."

"Je t'en prie," se moqua Jacob. "Bella sait à quoi de côté elle passe." Il ponctua cette déclaration en faisant jouer ses sourcils.

"Oh je t'en prie Jake, tu es juste jaloux que j'ai trouvé mon vampire en premier."

Il haussa les épaules, laissant tomber. "Tu es sûr que tu veux faire ça, Bells? La meute se chargera de ces sangsues italiennes pour toi. Si par l'enfer ils ont envie de se battre."

Bella frissonna. "Non, je ne veux pas mettre quelqu'un d'autre en danger. C'est ce que je veux."

"Si tu le dis." Il semblait sceptique mais pas disposé à discuter avec elle.

Kate et Irina interrompirent l'échange saluant Bella d'un sourire chaleureux.

"Nous allons bien nous amuser quand tu ne seras plus fragile," lança Kate.

"Tu devras venir chasser avec nous. Les garçons pensent qu'ils sont les maîtres mais ils ne connaissent rien à la chasse en fait," ironisa Irina. "C'est le meilleur moment."

"Parlons-nous encore de nourriture?" demanda Bella en percevant un sous-entendu dans la voix d'Irina.

Elle se contenta de rire. "Tu verras quand tu te réveilleras. J'ai le sentiment que la première chose à laquelle tu penseras ne sera pas le grizzly."

Bella se mit à rire. "J'avais pensé que ce ne serait pas ça."

Le moment de légèreté prit fin lorsque Alice arriva près de Bella. Elle était délibérément restée en retrait attendant que les autres en finissent, elle savait qu'elle voulait monopoliser l'attention de Bella.

Alice essaya d'être calme mais Bella leva les yeux et lui fit signe. "Viens me prendre dans tes bras Alice, je sais que tu n'attends que ça."

A ces mots elle se précipita et prit Bella dans une étreinte serrée. "Tout ira bien. Je vois une transition en douceur pour toi. Tu seras _tellement_ belle_."_

"Merci Alice."

"Et ça se passera bien pour tes parents, vraiment."

"Est-ce que les Volturis seront satisfaits?" demanda Bella en s'inquiétant.

"Pour le moment oui. Je ne sais pas comment cela va changer quand ils arriveront ici. Avec les loups autour c'est difficile de voir ça."

"Très bien." Bella n'avait pas l'air convaincue. Elle hésita. "Autre chose?"

Je le vis en même temps qu'Alice qui devinait ce qu'elle allait demander. Alice sourit. "Oui Bella, il le fera."

"Bien sûr que je le ferai," ajoutai-je, amusé par ses bêtises. Elle voulait savoir si je la trouverais belle en tant que vampire mais comment ne le pourrai-je pas? La vision d'Alice avait été à couper le souffle. Et je pensais qu'en réalité ce serait encore mieux.

Bella rougit et détourna les yeux. "Je suppose qu'il est temps alors."

Elle se tourna vers la porte et tomba sur Carlisle qui lui bloquait le passage.

"Il y a encore autre chose avant," dit-il en riant.

Bella le regarda, perdue puis lui demanda. "Quoi?"

Le médecin lui désigna sa jambe, toujours plâtrée.

"Oh ça?"

"J'ai tout installé dans le séjour, si tu es prête, je le suis."

Elle grogna. "Vous plaisantez? Je suis prête depuis que vous me l'avez mis."

"Eh bien alors ne perdons pas de temps," dit-il et il emmena Bella dans le séjour. Alice me conseilla mentalement de ne pas les suivre. _Carlisle veut l'aider à se préparer comme lui seul peut le faire._

Je hochai la tête pour lui montrer que j'avais compris. "Vais-je être capable de faire cela Alice?"

Elle s'était installée sur l'un des accoudoirs du fauteuil. "Oui, et sais-tu pourquoi?"

Je secouai la tête.

"Elle a besoin que ce soit toi qui le fasse. Tu ne peux pas la laisser tomber, pas maintenant."

Mais si je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter?

Alice soupira. "Ça suffit Edward. Tu t'arrêteras. Je l'aime aussi tu sais. Crois-moi quand je dis que je ne te laisserai pas faire ça si je n'étais pas sûre que tu puisses."

"Bien sûr, Alice. Je suis désolé, "dis-je doucement.

"C'est bien que tu le sois," dit-elle d'un ton sec.

Une scie commença à ronronner dans le séjour et Esmée se précipita pour offrir son soutien. Prenant cela comme un signal je commençai à aller vers la porte mais Alice m'arrêta.

"Pas encore. Laisse leur un moment pour échanger, d'accord?"

"Ils auront tout le temps pour ça plus tard," me plaignis-je.

Alice me sourit comme si elle essayait de ménager un petit enfant. "Oui elle te fait déjà confiance. C'est important qu'elle ait confiance en chacun de nous dans sa prochaine vie."

"Je ne comprends pas," admis-je et ses pensées ou ses visions vagues ne faisaient rien pour m'éclairer.

"Bella n'est pas habituée à être prise en charge mais elle va se mettre sous notre pouvoir, ce faisant elle va compter sur nous. Sur toi principalement mais elle va encore être un nouveau-né et il nous faudra tous l'empêcher de faire du mal à quelqu'un."

"Très bien," grommelai-je en acceptant son analyse mais elle me donna une sensation étrange de picotement. Je voulais que Bella ne compte que sur moi seul - ridicule - mais c'était ce que je ressentais quand même.

Tandis que Carlisle travaillait avec Esmée il lui parlèrent de la transformation, à quoi elle pouvait s'attendre pendant et après et pourquoi elle ne devait pas avoir peur. Elle semblait les croire, plus que moi, je n'étais pas sûr si je devais en être reconnaissant ou offensé.

Quand ils eurent fini Bella sortit sans ses béquilles et vint droit à moi.

"Ça fait mal de marcher?" lui demandai-je

"Un peu," admit-elle.

"C'était un peu trop tôt pour l'enlever mais le venin finira le travail," me dit Carlisle.

Nous restâmes silencieux pendant un moment. Personne ne voulait être le premier à suggérer ce qui devait arriver.

Bella sentit la tension. "Allons à la maison maintenant, Edward."

Je hochai la tête et regardai vers Carlisle. "Peut-être que quelqu'un d'autre devrait venir juste au cas où je perdrais le contrôle."

"Ce serait plus sage," convint Carlisle. "C'est très difficile surtout la première fois."

Alice nous fixait mais je l'ignorais. Bella ne semblait pas, non plus, très heureuse de cette conversation.

"Puis-je d'abord avoir un peu de temps seule avec Edward?" demanda-t-elle en me regardant. "Juste une heure?"

"Prenez en deux," suggéra Alice. Apparemment elle savait quelque chose qu'elle avait réussi à me cacher.

"Deux heures," acceptai-je.

"Je serai là quand vous serez prêts," promit Carlisle.

Après avoir dit au revoir à tout le monde Bella et moi marchâmes côte à côte jusqu'à la rivière. Je la portais pour la traverser et pour tout le reste du chemin. Le chalet avait été terminé et était complètement meublé et prêt pour nous. Je posai Bella dans le salon puis je la suivis dans le couloir. Il y avait deux chambres. La plus grande était entièrement meublée. La petite ne contenait qu'une table médicale avec des sangles. Bella blêmit en la voyant.

"Est-ce pour moi?" dit-elle alarmée.

"Je suppose. Qu'est-ce qui t'inquiète?" demandai-je pour la taquiner mais également pour la comprendre. Nous pourrions avoir à l'attacher pour l'empêcher de se blesser.

"C'est tellement... clinique. Ce n'est pas ce que j'imaginais."

"Comment l'imaginais-tu?"

Pour une raison quelconque je pensais que ce serait dans un lit," admit-elle. Elle se tourna vers moi en souriant timidement. La façon dont ses cheveux tombaient autour de son visage rendait son regard très jeune en cet instant. "Je suppose que je pensais que ce serait plus ... romantique."

"Ça ne va pas être comme le cliché du vampire sexy que tu as vu à la télé," luis dis-je à contrecœur. "Nous pouvons le faire où tu veux mais ça va faire mal. Tu n'en seras pas consciente de toute façon, peu importe comment nous le faisons."

"Je veux que l'avant soit un peu spécial, au moins," dit-elle et elle s'avança pour passer ses bras autour de mon cou. Je dégageai les cheveux de son visage pour mieux regarder dans ses yeux ardents.

"Nous pouvons faire tout ce que tu veux."

"Alors, allons dans la chambre," dit-elle.

"La chambre?" Je savais à quoi elle faisait allusion et je pourrai difficilement lui refuser mais ça me surprit.

"Tout ce que j'ai entendu à propos des nouveau-nés me fait peur, je ne serai plus moi-même avant longtemps. Je veux me souvenir de ce que c'est que d'être avec toi. Je ne veux pas perdre ça."

"Bella je ne te laisserai pas le perdre," promis-je et il était impossible de m'empêcher de l'embrasser quand son visage était aussi doux et mélancolique. Elle répondit à mes lèvres avides.

Je la portai dans la chambre et je retirai ses vêtements debout au pied du lit. Elle enleva les miens encore plus vite mais j'allais faire en sorte que cette dernière fois soit bonne. Ce ne serait pas la dernière fois - Dieu savait que je ne laisserai pas faire ça - mais c'était la dernière fois avec elle humaine.

Je n'étais pas inquiet de perdre sa douceur humaine. Je remarquai avec excitation que dans peu de temps Bella ne risquerait plus rien entre mes bras et je pourrais lui faire l'amour sans réserve. Mais c'est son côté humain qui m'avait attiré au départ et la sensation méritait d'être conservée éternellement dans ma mémoire et... elle le serait.

"Ma jambe a l'air ridicule," se plaignit-elle une fois qu'elle fut nue devant moi. En effet sa jambe était toute maigre après un mois d'emprisonnement.

"C'est mignon," gloussai-je. "D'ailleurs elle ne restera pas longtemps comme ça."

"Tu es sûr qu'elle ne va pas rester comme ça? Le Dr Cullen a dit qu'elle allait revenir à la normale pendant la transformation mais..."

"Oui et même si ce n'est pas le cas tu seras toujours parfaite pour moi," lui promis-je.

"Je suppose que je ne devrais pas m'inquiéter? "dit-elle en posant une main sur ma poitrine nue. "Tu es si parfait."

"Et je suis mort de la grippe espagnole," soulignai-je. "J'aurai pu être maigre et coiffé comme au saut du lit pour l'éternité."

"Tu serais mignon avec la tête de celui qui sort du lit," sourit-elle apparemment rassurée. "T'ai-je dit aujourd'hui combien je t'aimais?"

"Pas aujourd'hui, non. Mais je le sais de toute façon," dis-je et je la pris dans mes bras. "Je t'aime ma petite fille courageuse."

Elle m'embrassa la poitrine. "Montre-le moi?"

"Je ne serai jamais capable de le te montrer assez mais je vais essayer."

Je tirai les couvertures et la déposai sur les draps blancs. Je rampai près d'elle et rabattis les couvertures sur nos têtes.

"Tu as froid?" taquina-t-elle amusée par mes pitreries.

Je ne relevai pas. "C'est notre petit monde pour maintenant, ici dans ce lit. Rien d'autre n'existe."

"Ok," murmura-t-elle comprenant mon sérieux. "Juste toi et moi."

Elle prit mon visage dans ses mains et je l'embrassai doucement. Il n'y aurait jamais assez de temps pour apprécier pleinement la douce chaleur de sa bouche et la délicatesse de ses lèvres pulpeuses. Chaque sensation avec elle était si riche et si complexe. J'espérais qu'elle ressentirait la même gamme de plaisirs une fois qu'elle possèderait les sens d'un vampire.

Nous nous installâmes de côté jusqu'à ce que mon impatience prenne le dessus, je la fis rouler sur le dos, en faisant attention à sa jambe encore fragile.

Ses cuisses s'écartèrent facilement pour moi et bien que je veuille tout faire bien pour elle juste une dernière fois nous n'avions que peu de temps. Je regardai dans ses yeux, si noirs et sombres, une expression que je voyais rarement quand nous étions ensemble comme ça. Bella leva sa main et caressa ma joue de ses doigts, voyant quelque chose dans mon expression qui l'inquiétait. "Edward ... tu es sûr que ça ne te dérangera pas que je ne sois plus humaine?"

"J'en suis sûr," promis-je. J'étais toujours étonné qu'elle pense à tout. "Bella, je ne m'inquiète pas."

Elle paraissait indécise et ça me fit de la peine. "Aie confiance en moi, Bella. Aie foi en mon amour." Je caressai son nez du bout du mien. "Je ne te voudrai pas moins, ou t'aimer moins que je le fais maintenant. Je ne mentirai pas à ce sujet. "

"Je sais que tu le ferais pas." Ses cils retenaient ses larmes.

"Ne sois pas effrayée," murmurai-je contre ses lèvres. Et je m'introduisis en elle doucement. Elle haleta mais ne fit pas d'objection à cette intrusion. "Ce sera toujours comme ça. Toujours."

Elle enroula ses bras autour de moi aussi fort qu'elle put et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes et je l'aimais du mieux que je pus. Son petit corps paraissait même plus fragile que d'habitude et je fis très attention d'être moins rapide et plus délicat dans mes baisers et nos contacts. J'avais pensé, lorsque nous étions arrivés dans la chambre, que notre dernière fois serait frénétique mais maintenant tout ce que je voulais c'était de la faire durer le plus longtemps possible. Tout en elle était si précieux : chaque rougissement, chaque endroit doux, chaque souffle. Il était difficile de croire que je voudrai vraiment être en mesure de me rappeler de toutes ces petites choses pour toujours - je sentais que je devais les mémoriser toutes une fois de plus.

"Tiens-moi," murmura-t-elle en posant ses mains sur mon visage. Je glissai mes bras sous elle en la berçant et nous restâmes ainsi basculant lentement jusqu'à ce qu'elle vienne au ralenti en vagues lentes et brûlantes. Je la suivis tranquillement après, libérant tout ce que j'avais en elle tandis que je flottais dans cet endroit où elle seule pouvait m'emmener.

L'odeur de ses larmes me fit revenir à la réalité. Je les embrassais mais elles continuèrent à couler.

"Bella, Bella amour, ne pleure pas."

"Je suis désolée," renifla-t-elle. "Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher."

Je me redressai assez pour regarder dans ses yeux. Je l'avais rarement vue avoir peur mais jamais d'une chose contre laquelle je ne pouvais pas lutter.

"Parle-moi," suppliai-je.

Elle passa ses doigts distraitement sur mon épaule. "C'est la partie la plus difficile c'est tout. Je savais que ça le serait mais je ne m'étais pas encore préparée."

Je soulevai son menton pour qu'elle me regarde correctement. "... Bella je sais que tu as eu beaucoup d'au revoir à faire mais ce n'est pas ça ici. Tu ne me dis pas au revoir, tu n'auras jamais à me le dire, jamais."

"Que vais-je faire si je en me souviens pas de toi quand je serai vampire?" s'inquiéta-t-elle, enfonçant ses doigts dans ma peau. "Que faire si je ne me souviens pas de ce que je ressens pour toi? Je ne veux pas l'oublier."

"Si cela arrive, je te le rappellerai Bella. Je n'abandonnerai pas jusqu'à ce que tu te souviennes de tout."

"Tu me le promets?"

Je déposai un baiser sur sa tempe, sa joue puis ses lèvres. "Je le jure."

Pendant longtemps je la tins serrée dans mes bras. Nous ne parlions pas, que pouvait-il rester à dire? Mais je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à appeler Carlisle.

Finalement et comme d'habitude Bella se révéla la plus courageuse de nous deux.

"Je pense qu'il est temps, n'est-ce pas?"

"Nous pourrions attendre un peu," lui offris-je. "Les Volturi ne sont pas encore dans l'avion. Pourvu que tu sois transformée au moment où ils arriveront ici..."

"Il n'y a aucune raison d'attendre davantage. Je suis aussi prête que possible. Je veux en finir."

"Nous allons le faire maintenant alors." Je me levai et m'habillai rapidement puis aidai Bella à se rhabiller.

"Je veux le faire ici," dit-elle. "Je suis désolée, ce qu'il y a côté est juste trop effrayant."

"D'accord," acquiesçai-je en souriant. "Nous allons le faire ici."

On frappa à la porte. C'était Carlisle et je vis dans ses pensées que c'était Alice qui l'avait envoyé.

"Entre," murmurai-je. Il se glissa à l'intérieur.

_Es-tu prêt? _ demanda-t-il silencieusement.

"Je crois que oui."

_J'ai compris que la transformation était plus efficace si le venin est injecté en plusieurs points - le cou et les poignets au moins mais d'autres endroits aussi si tu peux le gérer. Je vais rester dehors - je surveille son rythme cardiaque pour toi, que je sache si tu en prends trop. Ce serait mieux que tu ne boives pas pendant tout le processus. L'ingestion du venin semble déclencher une réaction psychologique qui s'apparente à une libération d'endorphines chez les humains. Son goût va te donner envie de te nourrir mais tu devrais pouvoir gérer ça_.

Je hochai la tête. "Merci Carlisle."

Il se tourna vers Bella qui avait observé notre échange plutôt silencieux.

"Je serai tout près si vous avez besoin d'aide mais je pense que vous devriez bien vous en sortir tous les deux."

"Merci," dit-elle. "J'apprécie vraiment tout ce que vous avez fait pour nous Dr Cullen."

"Je pense qu'il est temps de commencer à m'appeler Carlisle, d'accord?" Il lui offrit un sourire paternel. "Je dois te dire qu'il sera bon d'avoir quelques jeunes autour de nous à nouveau. J'espère que ça ne te dérangera pas de rester un peu parmi nous."

"J'aimerai ça," dit-elle sincèrement.

Carlisle s'excusa et Bella s'approcha du lit sans avertissement.

Je la rejoignis. "Je vais faire de mon mieux Bella mais ça va faire mal. Beaucoup."

"Je sais, de toute façon je ne fais pas le poids contre toi."

Un par un je recensais les endroits où j'allais mordre, poussant ses manches et déplaçant ses cheveux. J'énumérai chaque veine comme ça elle savait à quoi s'attendre.

"Je dois aller à l'artère fémorale aussi," dis-je en regardant vers ses cuisses."

"Je vais l'enlever, "dit-elle en le retirant. "Mais assure-toi que je sois habillée après? Je ne veux pas que tout le monde me voit en sous-vêtements pendant les trois prochains jours."

"Bien sûr, je ne te laisserai pas exposée."

"Très bien." Elle prit une profonde inspiration. "Faisons-le alors."

Elle tourna la tête exposant son cou. Doucement je guidai son visage vers moi, je rencontrai ses yeux et embrassai ses lèvres chaudes une dernière fois. Bien que ça me tue de m'éloigner, je laissais tomber mes lèvres sur son cou et pour la première fois je laissais aller mes dents dans sa peau.

* * *

_**Bon eh bien voilà nous y sommes**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Je mettrai la suite assez rapidement**_

_**Mais sachez que tous les chapitres sont comme ça jusqu'à la fin**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Suspens ...**_


	12. Chapitre 37

.

**BONNE FOI d'Amethyst Jackson**

**...**

**CHAPITRE TRENTE-SEPT**

La couche de peau fine comme du papier ne servait à rien pour la protéger de moi. Le sang jaillit de sa jugulaire facilement et explosa dans une cascade de saveurs sur ma langue. Ce n'est qu'à la dernière seconde que je me souvins qu'il ne fallait pas que j'avale, pas que je respire jusqu'à ce que j'ai fini. Il m'était impossible de résister alors que je l'avais toujours fait. Bella était la seule personne qui pourrait rendre l'impossible possible après tout.

Pourtant il me fallut un certain temps pour arriver à me détacher réellement de cette envie et sceller la plaie d'un coup de langue. Comment pourrai-je résister à quatre autres morsures alors que le goût de son sang me rendait chancelant.

Je regardai son visage, il était déjà tendu dans la douleur, sa mâchoire était serrée fermement pour retenir ses cris. Oui, je devais continuer pour elle - avec cette petite quantité de venin dans son système la transformation serait trop lente.

_Tu te débrouilles bien Edward, _me dit Carlisle en pensée depuis l'autre côté. _Rappelle-toi juste pourquoi tu fais cela et tu y arriveras. _

Je pris le poignet de Bella et posai mes lèvres avec hésitation sur sa peau. Son pouls martelait dans ses veines minuscules. "N'avale pas," me murmurai-je à moi-même et je mordis rapidement. J'eus assez de présence d'esprit pour refermer la plaie avant que le sang puisse couler dans ma bouche. Et je fis rapidement de même à son autre poignet.

J'allai vers ses jambes nues et je dus me ressaisir à nouveau... être si près de cette partie de son corps alors que j'étais si proche de me laisser aller pourrait être désastreux. Je me plaçai entre ses cuisses et visait son artère fémorale droite avant de changer d'idée.

Le sang se précipita aussi vite que celui de son cou et j'eus du mal à lécher la plaie pour la fermer sans trop en laisser sortir. Il était impossible que je garde son sang dans ma bouche sans l'avaler, il coulait sur mon menton. _Une de plus._

Je me tournai vers sa jambe gauche et mordis. Du sang, beaucoup de sang coula dans ma bouche. C'était physiquement pénible de la relâcher et de refermer la plaie mais je le fis.

Assis, la bouche pleine de sang de Bella je savais que je devrais recracher mais je ne le pouvais pas. Il était si précieux si délicieux ... si chaud sur ma langue. Comment pourrais-je le gaspiller? Une goutte ne serait pas du tout mal, pas vrai?

_Edward, _ j'entendis les pensées fermes de Carlisle qui essayaient de me prévenir mais j'étais parti trop loin.

J'avalai la gorgée de sang.

L'effet fut immédiat. Le chaud et doux afflux de liquide dans ma gorge m'envoya une vague de plaisir si intense que ma tête en tourna... Quelqu'un avait-il déjà vécu ça? Je me sentais ivre et très conscient tout à la fois... mes sens en éveil, mon corps tendu comme un arc. Comment avais-je pu résister si longtemps. Aurai-je pu résister si j'avais su?

Juste un peu plus... ça ne serait pas mal? Je regardai les ruisseaux qui descendaient de sa cuisse, trempant inutilement le drap sous elle. Quel gaspillage. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser perdre... Je ne pouvais pas...

_Edward!_ cria presque Carlisle dans mon esprit. _Edward, dis-moi que tu te contrôles._

Non, je ne me contrôlais plus. Je voulais plus, beaucoup plus. Il y avait une bonne raison pour laquelle je ne devrais pas - une raison vitale, très importante - mais je n'arrivais pas à me la rappeler pour le moment. Je fermai les yeux essayant de revenir à l'endroit où quelque chose était plus important que ce sang qui donnait la vie à mon corps de pierre.

Donc perdu dans mes luttes j'étais à peine conscient d'une seule chose lorsqu'une petite main saisit mon bras. Je me tournai pour voir une paire d'yeux bruns terrifiés qui me regardaient.

"Bella," haletai-je en voyant la douleur dans ses yeux. C'était elle cette raison. Bien sûr, la raison, ma seule raison pour tout. "Oh mon Dieu Bella. Je suis désolé. Je suis là. Ça va aller. Je sais que ça fait mal chérie mais cela ne durera pas éternellement_._"

Je chassai toutes les pensées concernant son sang de mon esprit et je m'allongeai près d'elle. Me souvenant de sa demande, je tirai un drap sur ses jambes ignorant le fluide qui l'avait coloré en rouge. Comme je la prenais dans mes bras mon cœur se brisa un peu à cette confiance que je voyais dans ses yeux.

"Ce sera bientôt fini. Quand tu te réveilleras tu seras si belle et si forte, je t'amènerai chasser. Nous irons quelque part très loin, juste nous deux où il n'y aura aucun vampire ou loup ou humain pour nous causer des problèmes. Juste toi et moi."

Bella ne dit rien, écouter et regarder tout simplement mais la tension dans ses muscles, ses poings et sa mâchoire serrés me prouvaient qu'elle essayait de ne pas crier.

"Ne te retiens pas de crier pour moi," dis-je. "Je sais combien ça fait mal. Laisse sortir tout ça si tu en as besoin."

Elle resta silencieuse. "OU pas." Je luttai contre un sourire de la voir si têtue. "Cligne des yeux si ça aide que je te parle."

Elle cligna des yeux lentement. Ma petite fille courageuse. Je pourrais parler tout le temps si ça la distrayait de son agonie même seulement un petit peu.

"Je suis vraiment désolé pour la douleur. J'aimerai qu'il puisse y avoir une autre façon. Carlisle pensait que la morphine pourrait aider mais il l'a testée avec du venin et le venin l'a digérée. Cela devrait aller plus vite que la transformation moyenne. Il y a beaucoup de venin dans ton sang et il se déplace rapidement," divaguai-je.

J'entendis la porte arrière se fermer tandis que Carlisle s'en allait, visiblement satisfait de mon état d'esprit. Nous étions seuls.

"Nous avons pas mal de temps à passer alors je vais te raconter une histoire. C'est l'histoire d'un vampire blasé qui est tombé amoureux d'une humaine déconcertante," murmurai-je à son oreille et puis je commençai. Je la tins contre moi et lui racontai tout ce qui me passait par la tête la nuit où nous nous étions rencontrés : comment j'étais devenu incapable de me nourrir sur un homme depuis et comment j'avais tenté de la chasser de mon esprit en vain.

Je parlai pendant des heures lui faisant le compte-rendu complet de mon amour pour elle, chaque pensée et observation qui étaient apparues en chemin. Les membres de la famille allaient et venaient. Alice entra brièvement pour amener des choses que Bella avaient laissées dans son dortoir et aussi à l'appartement. Carlisle revint pour la surveiller et ses progrès promettaient une transformation en deux jours selon ce qu'il pouvait évaluer. Emmett chercha à savoir pourquoi Bella ne criait pas et il exprima son admiration pour ses "couilles géantes".

Tout le monde partit après minuit et l'aube était proche lorsque j'entendis quelqu'un approcher de la maison. D'abord je pensai que c'était Alice. Puis je réalisai que je n'entendais rien et instinctivement je me tendis. Aucun des Cullen ne retenait leurs pensées près de moi. Je m'assis rapidement, conscient que les yeux de Bella me suivaient, posant silencieusement des questions auxquelles je ne pouvais pas répondre.

"Quelqu'un arrive," dis-je doucement. "Je ne sais pas qui c'est."

D'un seul mouvement je sautai vers la fenêtre et l'ouvrit. Le courant d'air qui entra transportait une seule odeur mais ce fut assez pour envoyer des frissons dans ma colonne vertébrale.

Victoria.

L'instinct prit complètement le dessus. Je me positionnai entre le lit et l'entrée de la chambre. Rien n'était plus important que de protéger Bella en ce moment. Elle était encore plus vulnérable que d'habitude, incapable de mettre en place la moindre défense. Le venin pouvait guérir beaucoup de choses mais le changement ne pouvait s'opérer sans le battement de son cœur.

Mon téléphone commença à sonner avec insistance pour une série de textos. Je n'osai pas me permettre la distraction de les lire. Mon attention ne devait pas dévier une seule seconde. Victoria attendait le bon moment et je refusai de lui donner la moindre possibilité d'attaquer.

"Edward," gémit Bella, le premier mot qu'elle avait prononcé depuis que le changement avait commencé. Je me tournai à moitié pour regarder la pauvre fille tendue dans l'agonie, en sueur et maintenant les yeux remplis de peur.

"C'est Victoria," murmurai-je "Elle est ici."

"C'est très gentil de l'avoir remarqué," dit une voix rauque et je me retournai pour voir Victoria accroupie sur le seuil.

Je me laissai immédiatement tomber dans une attitude défensive.

"Ne sois pas comme ça Edward," chanta-t-elle. "Tu as tué mon compagnon. Tu aurais dû savoir ce qui t'attendait."

Je grinçai des dents. "Ton compagnon a essayé de tuer _ma _compagne."

Victoria secoua la tête. "Un humain n'est pas un compagnon Edward. C'est une vache d'élevage que tu ne peux pas te résoudre à tuer."

"Elle ne sera plus humaine bien longtemps," dis-je, ignorant son évaluation superficielle de mon attachement à Bella.

"Il semblerait. Dis-moi Edward aurais-tu changé d'avis si les Volturi n'étaient pas en chemin?"

Je me figeai.

"Oh oui, je le sais. Laurent m'a tout dit avant de partir - pas intentionnellement bien sûr. Mais j'ai eu le sentiment qu'il ferait n'importe quoi pour sauver sa peau. L'un de mes nouveau-nés l'a suivi, juste au cas où. Quand il a pris un vol pour l'Italie j'ai su qu'il fallait que je me dépêche."

Victoria entra dans la chambre. Je reculai d'un pas me rapprochant un peu plus du lit où Bella gisait sans défense.

"Ah Edward! Vous pouvez ainsi résoudre cette petite charade maintenant. Tes amis et la meute de loups sont trop occupés avec mes nouveau-nés pour t'aider à sauver ta petite humaine de moi. Sortons cette fille de sa misère et ensuite nous irons plus loin toi et moi. Le goût du sang humain doit te manquer," ronronna-t-elle. "Peu importe ce que tu te racontes."

Je secouai la tête. "Je peux vivre sans sang humain mais je ne peux pas vivre sans elle, Victoria."

Le vampire face à moi plissa les yeux. "Je pensais que tu serais raisonnable à ce sujet Edward mais si tu restes avec tes idées ridicules, je n'hésiterai pas à vous tuer tous les deux. J'_aurai_ ma revanche d'une façon ou d'une autre."

"Tu peux toujours essayer."

Victoria gronda et tomba sur moi. Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était là son contrôle sur ses pensées se relâcha et ce fut trop facile d'esquiver son attaque. J'attrapai son bras et la fis tomber, me jetant directement à sa gorge. Mais elle ne tarda pas à m'échapper, me laminant de coups de pied tandis qu'elle se relevait... elle n'était ni plus forte ni plus rapide que moi, c'était clair, mais elle était rusée et suffisamment habile pour me glisser sans cesse entre les mains.

Elle se précipita une fois de plus mais vers Bella. Je la rattrapai une seconde trop tard tandis qu'elle enroulait sa main autour de sa cheville et j'entendis un craquement et un cri de Bella.

Je vis rouge et mes pensées se réduisirent à une seule chose - tuer la personne qui avait osé s'en prendre à ma Bella.

Je tirai Victoria en arrière mais elle entrainait Bella avec elle, la renversant sur le sol. Je réussis finalement à l'éloigner et la lançai à travers la pièce fissurant le mur derrière elle. Je lui sautai dessus, l'attrapai par le bras et d'une morsure l'arrachait de son épaule.

Criant de douleur elle m'échappa une fois de plus. Je jetai son bras dans un coin de la chambre et la poursuivit. Dès que je posai les mains sur elle se dérobait à ma prise et s'en prit à moi m'arrachant presque l'oreille. La distraction causée par l'odeur du sang de Bella m'aida à l'esquiver et me permit d'arracher un bout de son épaule. Pendant ce temps Bella avait réussi à ramper dans un coin en dépit de l'agonie à laquelle elle devait être confrontée. J'admirais sa force mais je jetai Victoria contre le mur le plus proche. Elle ne devrait plus être en mesure de se déplacer.

"Laisse-moi la prendre, tu es fou sentimental," gronda Victoria.

"Comme l'enfer," répondis-je en grognant. "Si ton partenaire avait su respecter mon territoire il ne serait pas mort - et tu ne serais pas sur le point de le rejoindre."

"N'oublie pas qui t'a créé," siffla-t-elle alors que nous étions face à face, chacun cherchant à prendre l'avantage.

"C'est tout ce que tu as jamais fait pour moi."

"_Hey_," cria Bella, les dents serrées. Je regardai par dessus l'épaule de Victoria juste à temps pour la voir jeter une de ses chaussures dans notre direction et frapper Victoria en pleine tête. Ce fut assez pour retourner la situation.

"Laissez-mon _compagnon_ tranquille," grogna Bella.

Ce fut une bonne distraction. Je l'attrapai par derrière et avec les dents et les mains je détachai proprement sa tête de son corps.

Ses pensées cessèrent immédiatement. Le soulagement que je ressentis fut immense.

Je regardai Bella qui continuait à regarder d'où elle était.

"Bien joué," dis-je en passant par dessus le corps de Victoria pour aller la voir. "Ma petite fille courageuse - tu m'étonneras toujours."

Elle fit seulement une grimace en réponse mais je n'avais pas vraiment besoin d'autre chose. Je la remis au lit et fis en sorte qu'elle soit installée confortablement. "Comment as-tu fait Bella? Tu devais être si mal pour faire quoi que ce soit."

"Je... " Elle ferma les yeux pour essayer de se concentrer. "Je savais ... qu'il fallait ... que je fasse quelque chose ... j'avais moins mal..."

Avait-elle fait tout ça avec la seule puissance de son esprit? Je réalisai alors qu'elle allait être bien plus puissante que ce que j'avais prévu.

"C'est incroyable Bella. Tu n'as aucune idée de la façon dont tu es spéciale." Je caressai ses cheveux en douceur remarquant déjà des signes de changements - un éclat différent de sa peau et une plus grande clarté dans ses yeux. "Je vais m'occuper du corps de Victoria maintenant, es-tu d'accord avec ça?"

Elle réussit à peine à hocher la tête. J'embrassai son front et commençai à transporter les morceaux du corps à l'extérieur.

Je venais de mettre le feu au corps démantelé à quelques mètres de la maison lorsque je sentis une effluve de vampire. Je me figeai.

"Ne t'arrête pas pour moi," déclara une voix étrangement agréable. "Tu sembles avoir un certain talent pour tuer les vampires, entre autres choses."

Je me tournai lentement pour faire face à un vieux vampire aux traits soulignés par de longs cheveux noirs et vêtu d'un costume noir classique. Un autre, beaucoup plus grand se tenait près de lui - un garde, supposai-je.

"Bonjour Edward," dit le premier en souriant comme si nous étions de vieux amis. "Pardonne-moi de protéger mes pensées mais je préfère garder la main. Les habitudes tu sais... Mon nom est Aro."

Il n'avait pas besoin de se présenter. Je le reconnus grâce aux souvenirs de Carlisle et je savais que je devais hésiter quand il me tendit la main.

Il sourit légèrement à mon affront. "Je vois que mon ami Carlisle t'a parlé de moi. Il semble que nous soyons semblables." Il regarda par dessus mon épaule vers la fenêtre de la chambre où Bella se trouvait.

"J'ai vu que Carlisle et les siens étaient engagés dans une lutte en venant ici et je savais que tu devais être ailleurs avec ton humaine. Elle aurait dû être transformée quand elle ne savait encore rien, Edward."

J'eus du mal à desserrer ma mâchoire. "Tout s'est passé si rapidement."

"Oui, je suppose," murmura-t-il. "Edward, je pense que le temps est venu d'avoir une discussion avec tout le monde. Viens avec moi."

Je ne bougeai pas. "Je ne veux pas laisser Bella."

Il fit de ce sourire mystérieux. Ne sois pas stupide, elle vient aussi."

"Je vois." Je devais me concentrer pour garder une expression neutre, pour cacher mes peurs. J'avais entendu raconter comment les Volturi agissaient. Ils étaient sournois et manipulateurs. Je n'avais l'intention de rien leur donner qui puisse être utilisé contre moi.

Je me retournai et sautai par la fenêtre. Bella avait tout observé et elle me regarda pour obtenir des réponses. Je la pris dans mes bras pour la rassurer avec mes yeux parce que je n'osai pas dire le moindre mot de peur d'être entendu. Il y avait de la douleur et de la peur dans ses yeux mais aussi de la confiance. Elle savait que je n'avais pas l'intention de laisser quiconque lui faire du mal.

Je laissai Aro et son garde passer devant jusqu'à l'endroit où le reste de la famille combattait les nouveau-nés de Victoria. Ce fut une longue marche qui amplifiait la douleur de Bella.

"Dis-moi Edward," fit Aro pendant que nous marchions, comme si nous faisions simplement une promenade. "Les pensées de la jeune fille sont-elles vraiment silencieuses pour toi? Je ne le croyais pas quand je l'ai vu dans la tête de Laurent mais maintenant je pense qu'elle _possède_ une aura de force autour d'elle."

Je voulais lui répondre que ça ne le concernait en rien mais je savais à qui j'avais affaire. "Non je ne peux pas l'entendre." J'imaginai ce qu'il dirait s'il savait déjà ce qu'elle pouvait faire.

"Comme c'est fascinant! Je me demandais si elle est à l'abri des autres talents. Félix nous devrons voir ce que Jane peut faire d'elle."

Félix n'était pas aussi bon pour me dissimuler ses pensées. Je vis ce que Jane pouvait faire et je n'étais pas très content.

"Compte tenu de l'état actuel de Bella, je ne pense pas que cela aura beaucoup d'effet," lui dis-je aussi calmement que je le pus.

"Fais attention Félix," gronda Aro. "Mais tu as raison. Peut-être Alec alors."

Je ne pus pas voir quel était le don d'Alec et je ne voulais pas le savoir.

Quand nous arrivâmes à la clairière, Aro fit une pause et je pris un moment pour observer la scène. Les loups étaient là, à côté des Cullen qui se tenaient face à une ligne de gardes Volturi.

Entre eux un bûcher couvait avec des membres de vampires. Les nouveau-nés de Victoria avaient été clairement dépassés par le nombre de leurs adversaires.

Il y avait onze vampires et quatorze loups de notre côté, seulement douze avec les Volturi, Aro et Félix compris mais ils ne semblaient pas du tout s'en inquiéter. J'en reconnus quelques-uns. Caius et Marcus, les autres chefs du clan et la petite silhouette qui faisait penser à un enfant, je savais que c'était Jane. Une autre toute aussi petite à côté d'elle - Alec présumai-je. Il y en avait six autres, l'air désinvolte contredit par leurs postures tendues. Ils étaient prêts à combattre.

_Je suis désolé Edward, _ les pensées d'Alice crièrent instantanément. _J'ai essayé de t'avertir mais c'est arrivé trop vite. Est-ce que Bella va bien?_

Je fis un léger mouvement de tête et je la vis se détendre dans la seconde.

Aro avança accompagné de Félix et je suivis à distance faisant un demi-cercle pour rejoindre ma famille. Je préférait qu'il y ait un mur d'êtres surnaturels entre Bella et les Volturi.

"N'est-ce pas mignon?" commença Aro en rejoignant ses camarades. "C'est tellement bon de te revoir mon vieil ami. Comment vas-tu Carlisle?"'

"Très bien Aro et toi?" répondit -il avec un sourire charmant.

"Toujours aussi bien," répliqua-t-il. " Et je suis ravi de rencontrer ta famille. Que de talents! Alice, Jasper - même Emmett! Sans t'avoir vu je n'aurais pas pu t'imaginer aussi costaud."

"C'est ce qu'on dit," entendis-je Emmett souffler. Rosalie lui donna un grand coup de coude dans les côtes.

"Et maintenant il y a aussi Edward et sa bientôt nouvelle compagne. Elle montre les signes d'un don aussi je crois? Eléazar mon ami, qu'en penses-tu?"

Eléazar ne montra pas le moindre malaise mais j'entendais ses pensées. "Un bouclier certainement."

"Ah oui. J'attends depuis si longtemps d'avoir un bouclier parmi mes gardes. Voyons ce qu'elle peut faire," suggéra-t-il comme si c'était la chose la plus raisonnable à faire en ce moment.

"Maintenant? Elle n'a pas encore fini sa transformation," argua Carlisle.

Aro était imperturbable. "Pas nécessairement. D'après ce que j'ai entendu elle a déjà quelques défenses. Si Edward ne peut pas l'entendre, je suis curieux de voir ce qu'elle peut supporter."

Je blottis Bella contre moi. "Qu'est-ce que cela peut vous faire?" demandai-je sachant que c'était stupide mais incapable de m'en empêcher. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser endurer la moindre torture sans mettre la défendre.

"Ah Edward!" soupira Aro. "Je suis d'abord et avant tout un collectionneur - et j'ai bien l'intention de collecter autant de pièces que je peux aujourd'hui. Maintenant, commençons par Alec, pourquoi ne regarderais-tu pas ce que tu peux faire avec cette jeune fille...?"

Le double de Jane s'avança et je me préparai à son assaut - quoi qu'il fasse.

* * *

_**Voilà pour aujourd'hui...**_

_**La prochaine fois ce sera le début de la confrontation**_

_(vous avez été 373 à lire le chapitre précédent)_


	13. Chapitre 38

**BONNE FOI d'Amethyst Jackson**

**...**

**CHAPITRE 38**

**...**

"Essayez de ne pas paniquer," dit Aro. "Le don d'Alec est un peu ... déroutant."

"Etait-ce vraiment nécessaire?" demandai-je.

Aro sourit comme s'il avait à ménager un enfant irritable. "Tout à fait."

Alec nous fixa simplement et je commençai à me demander s'il pouvait faire quoi que ce soit jusqu'à ce qu'un brouillard apparaisse à ses pieds et se répande vers nous.

Je me raidis et pris un peu de recul - et tout à coup deux gardes Volturi étaient près de moi m'empêchant de m'échapper. Les autres Cullen regardaient nerveusement incapables de faire quoi que ce soit pour aider.

Tandis que le brouillard nous entourait complètement je fus pris de panique. Je ne pouvais plus sentir Bella dans mes bras. Ma vision devint noire. Je ne pouvais plus sentir les loups ou entendre leur respiration. Je ne sentais absolument plus rien. C'était un vrai vide.

Je ne pouvais rien faire si ce n'est attendre que le monde revienne à ma perception. Je n'avais aucun moyen de savoir combien de temps était passé. Sans mes sens pour me guider je ne pouvais même pas me fier à mon horloge interne. La terreur me gagna en pensant à ce qui aurait pu arriver à mon insu. Ils auraient pu me prendre Bella. Ils pourraient même être en train de tuer tout le monde que je serais impuissant. Enfer, et pour ce que j'en savais ils auraient pu me prendre pour m'amener en Italie en ce moment même.

Ensuite je sentis le contact doux et chaud de la main de Bella sur ma joue. J'eus le souffle coupé à cette sensation miraculeuse. _Elle était toujours avec moi._

"Edward," entendis-je. "Edward?" c'était un gémissement calme. Je clignai des yeux tandis que le brouillard commençait à reculer, me permettant de voir le visage inquiet de Bella qui me regardait. Tous les autres, les loups et ceux qui n'étaient pas des Volturi m'apparurent dans le même état que celui dans lequel j'avais été. Cependant autour de Bella et moi une étrange bulle se formait, repoussant le brouillard au loin. Je regardai plus loin et rencontrai les yeux choqués et hilares de Aro.

"Etes-vous content à présent?" demandai-je, au-delà de furieux.

"Oui, c'est très bien. Alec libère les," déclara-t-il en regardant Bella presque avec avidité. A regret Alec dissipa son étrange brouillard et retourna près de Jane. Elle le regarda, amère de ne pas avoir pu utiliser son don sur nous.

Une fois les Cullen libérés ils se rassemblèrent auprès de nous.

"Aro cela est allé assez loin," déclara Carlisle debout devant Bella et moi. "Je ne tolèrerai plus que vous expérimentiez vos dons sur notre famille."

Caius , silencieux jusqu'à présent, parla enfin. "'Votre famille' - comme vous le dites est en violation avec la loi, vous hébergez un humain qui en sait beaucoup trop - qui vit dans un grand groupe, remarquable par ailleurs et qui plus est vous côtoyez des loups. Vous êtes une honte pour notre espèce," cracha-t-il.

Etonnamment ce fut Tanya qui prit la parole. "Ce ne sont pas des loups-garous, seulement des modificateurs," dit-elle doucement, dangereusement. "Et j'ai vu comment vous respectez vous-mêmes vos lois Caius. Votre idée de la justice est sacrément biaisée."

"Compte tenu de l'histoire de ta famille Tanya, je ne voudrai pas vous offenser mais si j'étais vous..." ricana Caius. "Nous avons déjà plus qu'assez de raisons pour vous détruire, tous."

"Assez maintenant," dit Aro comme s'il était un médiateur impartial. "Il n'y a pas de raison que nous ne puissions résoudre ce désaccord à l'amiable. Edward, Bella si vous décidez de vous joindre à nous et de venir à Volterra, nous laisserons tout le monde tranquille. Bien sûr Alice et Jasper seront aussi les bienvenus."

"Je ne peux pas parler au nom de Bella," dis-je. Je ne voulais que personne ici présent n'ait à connaitre la mort par les Volturi à cause de moi - mais je n'allais pas laisser Bella tomber entre leurs griffes.

Marcus tendit la main à Aro et ils ne purent pas cacher les pensées qu'ils échangeaient. _La jeune fille ira là où lui ira._

"Oubliez ça," dit Emmett fort et provoquant. "Personne n'ira à Volterra si on me demande mon avis."

"Tu ne veux pas te battre contre nous, mon cher," dit Aro et tout le monde sentit la menace sous son ton calme.

"Je suis sûr que je pourrai le faire," répondit-il en tombant accroupi, en position d'attaque. Rosalie se joignit à lui, elle n'était pas du genre à le laisser combattre seul.

Aro plissa les yeux. "Alec, Jane."

Une vague de mouvement se déclencha autour de nous. Les gardes se déplacèrent pour sortir de la zone d'influence d'Alec. les loups se mirent en position défensive et alors qu'Alec libérait de nouveau son brouillard, Jane s'approcha d'Aro attendant d'autres instructions.

"Sépare-le de la fille," déclara-t-il succinctement.

"Edward, pose-moi," murmura Bella. Jane se déplaçait rapidement.

Je jetai un regard incrédule à Bella - comment était-elle encore capable de parler et à quoi pensait-elle?

"Fais-moi confiance," souffla-t-elle. Jane avançait rapidement et je dus choisir de m'arrêter. Je posai Bella et me mit devant elle.

Je n'eus qu'un millième de seconde avant que Jane n'attaque avec son talent sadique. Je compris immédiatement pourquoi Aro lui accordait autant de valeur. La douleur était atroce aussi mauvaise sinon pire que celle de la transformation. Je m'effondrai, ravalai un cri puis...

Ça cessa. Je restai debout, bien sur mes pieds alors que Jane me regardait incrédule et furieuse et je souris avec fierté parce que je savais que j'étais sous la protection de ma fille maintenant. Et je savais exactement pourquoi elle m'avait libéré.

Jane était pitoyablement minuscule mais toute à fait impuissante sans son don et il était un peu trop facile d'enlever sa tête de sur ses épaules.

Je pensais que je devrais rapidement prendre soin d'Alec aussi mais le bruit de la déchirure de la chair de Jane attira son attention. La distraction me permit de lire dans ses pensées pour la première fois et je compris sa relation avec Jane. Je venais de détruire la seule personne dont il se souciait.

Cette distraction avait aussi permis que le brouillard se dissipe, libérant les victimes et avant même que j'ai fait un pas, un loup chargea vers nous - Seth Clearwater. Il attrapa Alec dans ses grandes mâchoires et rejoint par sa sœur ils déchiquetèrent le vampire.

Et c'est ainsi que la bataille fut lancée.

Une fois qu'Alec fut neutralisé, l'ensemble de la garde Volturi se mit en mouvement pour affronter les loups et les autres vampires. Aro, Marcus et Caius reculèrent se contentant de regarder. Evidemment ils avaient toute confiance dans leur garde, peu importe qu'ils soient en sous effectif.

Je m'empressai de revenir près de Bella. Elle leva les yeux vers moi et me serra la main si fort que ça me fit presque mal mais elle sourit à travers sa douleur.

"Tu es tellement incroyable, mon cœur," luis dis-je en la prenant dans mes bras. Elle était plus lourde, la transformation était en bonne voie.

Je m'éloignai avec elle pour la protéger de ce chaos. Je regardais Jacob attaquer le grand Félix, il se fit plaquer au sol et je vis Tanya prendre sa défense. Plus loin Jasper bataillait avec une femme brune et Alice combattait une autre femme à quelques mètres, c'était un flou de mouvement tandis qu'elle esquivait toutes les attaques. Près de la ligne d'arbres Emmett tenait un grand vampire tandis que Rosalie lui arrachait les membres. Même la douce Esmée était entrée en action, prenant farouchement la tête d'une vampire qui avait tenté de s'en prendre à Carlisle. Je regardai de l'autre côté pour voir Kate user de son don que je ne connaissais pas, balancer un autre vampire dans les arbres avec ses mains électriques.

De tout cela une chose ressortait : nous avions le dessus.

"Edward," souffla Bella. Je suivis son regard vers le bord de la clairière où Aro, Marcus et Caius se retiraient juste assez lentement pour passer inaperçus aux vampires et loups occupés par la bagarre.

Je criai à Esmée de venir récupérer Bella et partit en courant. En périphérie je vis Alice tourner la tête tandis qu'elle réalisait ce que j'allais faire et Jasper vint immédiatement. Ensemble nous partîmes à toute vitesse vers les fuyards.

Caius fut le premier à nous voir venir. Il alerta les autres et ils commencèrent à accélérer sérieusement. Mais ils étaient plus lents que nous, peut-être étaient-ils restés trop longtemps assis sur leurs trônes ... Peu importe la raison, nous les rattrapâmes facilement.

Je refermai mes bras autour d'Aro, le projetant au sol face contre terre. J'étais vaguement conscient qu'Alice et Jasper attrapaient respectivement Caius et Marcus mais toute ma rage était concentrée sur Aro.

Ma première cible fut son cou mais dès que ses mains touchèrent sa peau, je me figeai. Je l'avais autorisé à connaitre la moindre de mes pensées, un siècle de pensées. Ça me prit toutes mes facultés pour voir ce qu'il voyait. Et Aro riait avec délice à cette vision.

Lorsque nous atteignîmes mes souvenirs de Bella, je devins enragé. Il n'avait aucun droit de la voir comme je l'avais vue - nue et vulnérable, fougueuse et pleine de désir. Toutes ces images n'étaient que pour moi.

Je commençai à lui tordre le cou.

_Ah ah Edward! Es-tu bien sûr de vouloir faire ça? _pensa-t-il à mon intention. _Quand nous serons morts il n'y aura plus personne pour diriger notre monde. Les vampires deviendront sauvages - c'est cela que tu veux? Je te connais mieux que ça._

Il m'aurait donné cet argument avant que je voie toutes ces images de Bella dans sa tête, j'aurais pu hésiter.

"Il y aura toujours quelqu'un pour prendre votre place," grondai-je. "Mais la seule chose que je veuille à présent, c'est votre mort."

Et j'étais habitué à avoir ce que je voulais.

Fragile à cause de son âge, la chair craqua en éclats lorsque je détachai son cou. Je jetai sa tête dans un arbre voisin et regardai à la fois la tête et le corps bouger.

J'entendis un rire et regardai pour voir Emmett aider Alice à démembrer Caius qui se débattait encore. Jasper restait concentré sur les restes de Marcus. "C'est bien il n'y a que toi qui a rassemblé tous les morceaux," dit Emmett.

Ils étaient morts, réalisai-je - tous les vampires qui avaient accompagné Aro de Volterra étaient prêts à brûler. Les pensées des uns et des autres m'apprirent que nous étions presque tous indemnes - il n'y avait que des blessures mineures.

"Arrêtez de rire," soupira Jasper. "Nous n'avons fait que provoquer un immense problème."

Nous amenâmes tous les restes près du feu crépitant les ajoutant au tas déjà existant. J'aidai les autres à terminer le démembrement et bientôt tout ce qu'il resta fut une colonne de fumée dérivant dans l'atmosphère.

"Retournons à la maison," dit Carlisle. "Nous avons beaucoup à discuter."

**OOO**

Tous les vampires étaient réunis dans le salon qui était trop étroit pour tout ce monde. Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice étaient entassés sur le plus grand canapé tandis que Carmen, Eléazar partageaient le canapé à deux places. Esmée était sur un fauteuil à proximité de Carlisle qui était debout derrière elle. Kate et Irina avaient trouvé des chaises. Tanya était assise par terre contre Jacob qui était encore sous sa forme de loup, il avait dû rentrer par les doubles portes de derrière pour pouvoir le faire. Le reste de la meute s'attardait dans la forêt autour de la maison écoutant par l'intermédiaire de Jacob.

J'avais demandé l'un des grands fauteuils bien rembourrés et je berçais Bella sur mes genoux. Elle était encore en train de se transformer. Elle était restée silencieuse, refusant de montrer sa souffrance. Je savais qu'elle écoutait chaque mot que nous disions.

Nous attendions que Carlisle, le leader désigné tacitement commence. Il nous regarda tour à tour, organisant ses pensées et fixa finalement ses yeux sur moi.

"Edward, je suis sûr que maintenant tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé dans la clairière avant ton arrivée. Mais nous ne savons pas ce qu'il vous est arrivé à Bella et à toi.."

Je changeai de position, mal à l'aise devant un aussi grand public mais je racontai l'histoire de façon aussi concise que possible - Victoria était venue et avait été démembrée, ensuite Aro arriva peu après avec Félix et ils avaient insisté pour que j'amène Bella dans la clairière.

"Il soupçonnait qu'elle avait une certaine valeur, pour lui en tout cas devrai-je dire," supposa Carlisle.

"Il savait que je ne pouvais pas entendre ses pensées," lui dis-je. "Je suis sûr qu'il voulait savoir s'il serait capable de l'entendre mais je n'ai pas voulu qu'il la touche."

"De toute évidence elle est assez douée," songea-t-il. "C'est très impressionnant de voir que son don peut se manifester avant même que sa transformation ne soit complète... c'est tout à fait extraordinaire. Dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé quand Alec a utilisé son don la première fois?"

"Au début j'ai ressenti la même chose que vous," répondis-je en regardant Bella. "Mais ensuite j'ai senti sa main sur mon visage et je pouvais entendre sa voix m'appeler, et puis... C'était comme si elle formait une cage de protection autour de nous."

"Donc elle a dû te toucher," dit Carlisle fasciné par les aspects techniques du don de Bella plus que par tout autre chose.

"Pas la deuxième fois, pas avec Jane," lui dis-je.

"Elle est si calme," murmura Esmée. "Je n'avais jamais vu ça auparavant."

"Je pense que c'est à cause de son don, de son bouclier," dis-je. "Elle a été calme tout le temps. Et quand je luttai avec Victoria elle a suffisamment bloqué sa douleur pour lui envoyer une chaussure."

"Une chaussure?" répéta Alice. "Quel genre de chaussure?

Emmett leva les yeux. "Aucun intérêt. Concentrons-nous sur Bella. Une chaussure c'est hilarant."

"Elle est extraordinaire dans tous les sens," convint Carlisle, un sourire apparaissait sur ses lèvres. "Mais nous avons quelques autres questions sérieuses à discuter."

Tous les visages devinrent graves sachant le tour que la conversation allait prendre.

"Je comprends la raison de tout ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui. Je n'en blâme personne. Mais la disparition des Volturi pose un véritable problème."

"Qu'en est-il du reste de la garde?" dit Tanya. "Pensez-vous qu'ils vont rester en place?"

Jasper grogna. "Sans chef? Croyez-moi ils vont se disperser dès qu'ils réaliseront ce qu'il s'est passé."

"Nous avons un peu de temps, je pense, avant que les vampires du monde se rendent compte que les Volturi ne les surveillent plus. Ça ne sera pas évident si des mesures drastiques s'imposent et qu'elles ne soient pas prises. Mais je suis vraiment horrifié de penser à ce qu'il peut se passer si les vampires se nourrissent sur les humains sans limite et sans discernement."

"Qu'en est-il des roumains?" demanda Eléazar. "Ils mouraient d'impatience de prendre le relais. Peut-être pourraient-ils combler le vide."

"Mais ils n'ont pas le genre d'organisation nécessaire pour faire le travail que faisaient les Volturi. Ils n'ont pas d'armes."

_Nous pourrions le faire,_ suggéra Jacob. Des murmures d'assentiment et d'alerte provenaient des esprits de la meute.

"Ce n'est pas une si mauvaise idée," dis-je en attirant tous les regards sur moi. Je souris d'un air penaud. "Jacob pensait... que les loups pouvaient s'en charger."

Le reste du groupe pouvait maintenant entendre les réactions parce que certains loups hurlaient leur désapprobation. ils étaient là pour protéger leur territoire, pas pour devenir des chasseurs de vampires. Mais ils étaient si bien adaptés à cet emploi. Leurs capacités de communication seraient déjà un avantage significatif.

"C'est peut-être la raison de votre imprégnation," dis-je à Jacob. "Ça n'avait pas de sens au premier abord - ça ne te permettra pas de perpétuer ta race mais c'est peut-être arrivé pour qu'une alliance soit possible entre nos deux races - pour te donner un allié qui te protège. Contre la menace d'autres vampires."

La pièce était calme, tout le monde essayait de digérer cela. Finalement Carlisle se racla la gorge.

"Je suis d'accord que ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée mais s'ils choisissent de ne pas le faire nous devons aller de l'avant. Je suis content de vivre à proximité des humains et je continuerai tant que nous travaillerons pour leur bien. Mais je ne peux pas rester les bras croisés et les laisser se faire tuer en masse. Nous avons beaucoup de choses à discuter dans les prochains jours. Pour l'instant je crois cependant que nous pourrions aller nous reposer."

Je ne pouvais pas être plus d'accord.

"Je vais ramener Bella à la maison," dis-je à Carlisle et à Esmée tandis que les autres sortaient. Il devaient rester au moins trente-six heures pour que sa transformation soit achevée et je voulais qu'elle soit tranquille pendant ce temps là.

Esmée hocha la tête en souriant. "Nous sommes impatients de la voir. Prends ton temps mais quand elle est prête ramène la à la maison."

La maison. C'était un concept familier et pourtant je savais que c'était ce que Bella et moi avions trouvé ici.

"Nous nous verrons dans quelques jours, " promis-je.

* * *

_**Merci de lire et de commenter**_

_**Merci à vous toutes / tous.**_


	14. Chapitre 39

**.**

**BONNE FOI** d'**Amethyst Jackson**

...

**CHAPITRE TRENTE-NEUF**

...

Bella fut tranquille pour le reste de sa transformation. Je la tins dans mes bras pas intéressé par quoi que ce soit d'autre pour le moment. Je voulais que Bella revienne.

Le jour suivant le crépuscule arrivait quand j'entendis son cœur accélérer dans les affres de l'agonie. Les gémissements de douleur de Bella ne pouvaient pas rivaliser avec cette cadence de tonnerre.

"Tu y es presque bébé," murmurai-je à son oreille. "Plus de douleur après cela, je te le promets."

Elle avait attrapé mon bras, celui qui était autour de son torse depuis quelques heures et maintenant elle s'y accrocha plus fort, me faisant même mal. Son corps était clairement devenu plus fort entre mes bras et elle allait atteindre toute sa puissance. Le cœur était toujours le dernier à s'arrêter.

Elle serra les yeux tandis que le dernier battement de son cœur résonna dans la chambre.

Son cœur s'arrêta. Tout était silencieux. J'attendis.

Bella se redressa brusquement et puis resta figée sur place.

"Edward?"

Je m'assis doucement pour ne pas l'effrayer. " Je suis ici Bella."

Elle me regarda et prit une profonde inspiration. "Est-ce que je bouge si vite que ça?" demanda-t-elle.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. "Oui tu le fais."

"C'est bizarre," murmura-t-elle en se penchant en avant et laissant ses cheveux tomber sur son visage. "Ça ne me parait pas rapide mais je sais que ça l'ait. Je n'étais pas capable de me lever aussi vite avant."

Je ne la touchais pas encore, bien que je le veuille. "Tu vas t'y habituer. Tu vas aussi apprendre à te déplacer à vitesse humaine mais nous ne sommes pas pressés. Tu as tout le temps que tu veux pour t'ajuster."

"D'accord." Je la vis étirer ses bras et agiter ses doigts, observer son nouveau corps. Elle regarda et sourit en voyant sa poitrine. "Te paraissent-ils plus gros à toi?" demanda-t-elle d'un air narquois.

Je ris et les regardai. Ronds et guillerets. "Un petit peu, "concédai-je.

Elle se mit sur ses pieds près du lit, regarda vers le bas et agita ses orteils.

"C'est vraiment génial," sourit-elle. Elle vit le miroir posé sur le plancher dans un coin de la pièce et elle l'atteignit en deux enjambées. Elle ne s'arrêta pas à temps et le fit vaciller mais elle le rattrapa. Un soupir de frustration quitta ses lèvres avant qu'elle parte à la découverte de son nouveau corps.

"Oh!" haleta-t-elle, en voyant ses yeux rouge sang. Elle mit sa main devant sa bouche et son front se plissa.

"Quel est le problème?" demandai-je. En ce qui me concernait tout en elle avait l'air absolument parfait.

Ses yeux restaient rivés sur son reflet. "Mes yeux, ils sont rouges. Ils ne vont pas rester comme ça, si?"

"Oh." Je laissai échapper un soupir soulagé de connaitre la cause de son anxiété. "C'est la persistance de sang humain dans ton corps. Une fois qu'il sera parti, dans un an environ, tes yeux seront le reflet de la façon dont tu te nourris. Pour une raison que j'ignore boire du sang animal donne des yeux dorés comme ceux des Cullen. Le sang humain les fait rester rouges."

Elle hocha la tête montrant qu'elle avait compris. Ses yeux parcouraient son visage qui avait radicalement changé bien qu'il soit toujours le même. Lentement elle baissa les yeux vers son reflet, vers ses seins qu'elle trouvaient fascinants, jusqu'à ses jambes élégantes et toniques. Elle remua à nouveau ses orteils.

"Je pourrai courir maintenant? Sans trébucher sur tout, je veux dire."

Son enthousiasme était contagieux et je me retrouvai en train de sourire à la promesse de courir librement avec Bella à mes côtés. "Oui tu seras en mesure de courir plus vite que moi, j'ose le dire."

Bella avait ses doigts sur son visage, pressant ses joues. "Vraiment? Pourtant c'est toi le plus rapide?

Je penchai ma tête. "Comment sais-tu que je suis le plus rapide?"

Elle haussa les épaules. "Alice et Jasper l'ont dit."

Je secouai la tête. "Oui mais tu seras encore plus rapide. Avec le sang humain et pour la prochaine année ou plus, tu seras plus rapide que moi et même plus forte qu'Emmett."

"Humm." Rien de tout cela ne semblait pouvoir la perturber. D'un pas rapide elle se détourna du miroir et me regarda vraiment pour la première fois avec ses nouveaux yeux. Je restai assis patiemment sachant qu'elle allait me voir différemment à présent.

Elle resta absolument immobile alors qu'elle m'examinait. Ses yeux parcoururent mon corps de haut en bas et ils s'attardèrent plus longtemps sur mon visage. Cet examen me rendit nerveux. Je ne pensais pas que son opinion sur moi allait changer de façon spectaculaire mais je voulais que mon corps lui soit agréable.

"Oh mon Dieu," lâcha-t-elle enfin. Elle n'avait toujours pas bougé.

"Qu'y a-t-il Bella?" demandai-je. J'étais extrêmement tendu. Ne pas entendre ses pensées me rendait fou.

"Je ... j'ai toujours pensé que tu étais incroyablement beau avant, et maintenant... maintenant je constate que je ne t'avais même pas vu à moitié," dit-elle et je vis de la crainte dans ses yeux. "_Edward_," gémit-elle. Elle semblait rester sans voix.

"Bella," dis-je en retour, en lui tendant ma main, la suppliant par mon ton, mes yeux et mon corps de s'approcher de moi, de devenir réelle et tangible à mon contact une fois de plus. Jusqu'à présent elle avait été adorable et absorbée par tout ce qui était nouveau mais j'avais besoin qu'elle revienne vers moi. Qu'elle soit ma Bella.

Elle fut contre moi en une enjambée, me renversant accidentellement tandis qu'elle s'écrasa dans mes bras. En riant je tombais sur le matelas avec elle.

"Désolée, " marmonna-t-elle en retirant son poids de sur moi. Elle ne rougit plus mais la tension sur son visage montrait bien son embarras.

"C'est bon," la rassurai-je. "Je suis juste heureux d'être à nouveau celui qui te sauve."

Je pris son visage entre mes mains. Elle laissa échapper un gémissement.

"Est-ce que tu te sens bien?" demandai-je sur une intuition, en espérant que c'était le cas et sachant qu'elle serait en mesure de sentir plus de choses à présent.

"Oui," dit-elle dans un souffle. Je frottai mon pouce sur sa joue lisse et douce mais ferme maintenant. Je sentais que je ne pourrai plus casser ses os d'un simple toucher ce qui me permettait d'explorer sa peau en toute liberté.

Elle posa sa main sur la mienne. "Veux-tu m'embrasser?"

J'en ris presque. Je mourrai d'envie de le faire. Je passai ma main de sa joue à son épaisse et douce chevelure et tirai sa tête contre la mienne. Mes lèvres se refermèrent sur sa lèvre inférieure, si pleine et souple. Je la goûtai avec ma langue et je gémis. C'était vraiment Bella... mais en mieux comme si elle avait été distillée et qu'on en ait obtenu la quintessence.

La légère caresse de ma langue réveilla Bella et elle m'attaqua, gémissant à la perfection de nos bouches jointes. Son goût était juste comme il se doit - fraise et nuance de freesia. Elle m'embrassa avec une ferveur qui calma la douleur dans ma poitrine, tirant sur mes cheveux et me donnant une morsure cuisante dans son empressement. Sa force la rendait brutale mais je ne m'en plaindrai jamais. Ses mains fortes me disaient que je pouvais la toucher sans retenue maintenant, qu'elle pouvait tout supporter. Alors je la retournai sur le dos et l'épinglai dans le lit.

Elle me sourit avec une lueur espiègle dans les yeux. "Tu n'es plus le seul qui puisse le faire maintenant," dit-elle et elle nous retourna tout de suite en choisissant de chevaucher mes hanches. Je ris, content d'être dans cette position - pour l'instant.

"Enfin tu m'as à ta merci, que vas-tu faire de moi?" dis-je.

Elle se pencha et mordilla mon oreille en chuchotant. "_Tout_."

Ensuite elle se coucha sur moi. Je grognai et attrapai ses vêtements déjà prêt à être nu avec elle. Bella eut la même idée mais lorsqu'elle attrapa le bas de ma chemise elle le déchira.

Je regardai son expression avec amusement quand elle réalisa qu'elle tenait un bout de tissu dans sa main. "Oups," rit-elle et elle la jeta à côté. "Je suppose que je ne connais pas ma force." Ses mains passèrent sur mon abdomen vers ma poitrine et elle bougea ses hanches de nouveau. Je grognai à ses taquineries. Elle était si adorable que je dus abandonner ses cheveux et la tirer vers le bas pour l'embrasser intensément. Je devenais fou tellement j'avais faim d'elle.

"Touche-moi," gémit-elle contre mes lèvres. En quelques secondes tous nos vêtements avaient atterri en lambeaux sur le sol - soit grâce à moi ou à elle. Mes mains survolèrent sa peau, caressant ses hanches, ses cuisses, son dos. Je massai ses seins et elle gémit, un doux chant que provoquaient mes doigts jouant avec ses mamelons.

"Edward," souffla-t-elle. "Oh mon dieu, c'est incroyable. Je ne savais pas."

"Maintenant tu sais," dis-je d'une voix tendue. Ma queue me faisait mal comme jamais auparavant mais je ne voulais pas la brusquer.

"Dis-moi ce qu'il faut que je fasse Edward," dit-elle un peu perdue. "Je veux te toucher partout, je veux te sentir en moi mais je ne sais pas par où commencer."

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire à son empressement. "Tu peux commencer à me déshabiller," suggérai-je. contrairement à elle j'avais toujours mon pantalon et je n'aimais pas ça.

Elle acquiesça et ses doigts allèrent à mon jeans et elle cassa les fixations métalliques dans l'urgence. Cette fermeture ne fonctionnerait plus jamais. Le jeans et le boxer partirent ensemble puis Bella fut au-dessus de moi, pressant son sexe humide contre ma bite tendue.

Nos gémissements se mélangeaient dans la chambre silencieuse.

"Maintenant?" demanda-t-elle avec espoir.

"Maintenant," suppliai-je. "S'il te plait, maintenant."

Elle s'installa, son beau corps sur le mien et mes yeux se révulsèrent tandis qu'elle me prenait.

"Putain de merde," sifflai-je.

La transformation avait changé cette partie là aussi. Alors qu'avant ses parois cédaient sous mes intrusions maintenant ses muscles étaient forts et m'emprisonnaient tout du long, me serrant d'une façon tout à fait nouvelle. Elle était encore douce mais cette nouvelle pression me rendait tout proche d'exploser.

"Oh!" gémit-elle, alors qu'elle me prenait autant qu'elle le pouvait. "Je me sens si remplie... oh mon Dieu."

Je fis bouger mes hanches vers le haut en voulant plus. Les derniers jours avaient été chaotiques, bizarres et très stressants et je ne voulais rien d'autre que de me rassasier d'elle. "_Bella_."

Elle se leva doucement et redescendit de nouveau. C'était plus que je ne pouvais en supporter et en même temps pas assez du tout.

" Va plus vite ou alors laisse-moi faire," grommelai-je désespérément, en poussant de nouveau. Elle se mit à rire et ses muscles se contractèrent autour de moi.

"Je ne pense pas," dit-elle avec un autre mouvement lent. "C'est moi qui dirige à présent. Et je pense que j'ai envie de te taquiner."

"Pas gentil," gémis-je.

Encore une fois elle rit. "Tu ne peux pas parler de pas gentil," fit-elle remarquer et elle continua à me taquiner.

Résigné je la laissai me torturer avec ses mouvements de friction lents. Mes jambes étaient tendues, mes hanches poussaient avec urgence pour aller à sa rencontre, mon corps tout entier était en effervescence mais ça n'était pas encore assez. Au moins la vue était magnifique.

Bientôt les jambes de Bella commencèrent à trembler et je savais que ce n'était pas de faiblesse.

Je posai mes mains sur ses hanches et la fit reculer. "Es-tu enfin prête à me laisser prendre la suite?"

Elle hésita, puis hocha la tête.

Je m'assis et l'entrainai avec moi en bondissant sur mes pieds, je la plaquai contre le mur déjà endommagé. Ça n'allait pas être doux et ça la fit haleter de surprise et de plaisir.

"Ça fait un moment que j'attends de pouvoir faire ça," lui dis-je, en poussant une première fois. Sa tête tomba en arrière et elle cabossa le mur et gémit. Fini de parler! Je coinçai ses jambes sur mes bras et la pris avec des poussées profondes et rapides. C'était si bon de pouvoir se laisser aller, de pouvoir le faire sans me soucier de la blesser - me concentrer uniquement sur le plaisir brûlant qui inondait mes veines et laisser mon corps faire ce qu'il voulait. Je la pilonnai avec abandon, laissant reposer mon front contre son épaule lisse, respirant son odeur capiteuse. De quoi pouvais-je avoir besoin de plus?

Ses gémissements se transformèrent en syllabes inarticulées et je sus qu'elle était proche. Je l'embrassai profondément, suçant sa langue et mordillant ses lèvres tandis que mon propre plaisir s'approchait. Je le repoussai le plus longtemps possible et m'inquiétai que mes jambes me lâchent.

Bella détourna sa bouche de la mienne et cria tandis que l'orgasme déferla sur elle. La pression de ses parois se contractant sur moi me fit céder et je grognai sans honte en me libérant en elle.

**OOO**

"On dirait que ma gorge me démange," se plaignit Bella. Nous étions toujours par terre quelques heures après avoir commencé. Après la première fois, il n'y avait eu aucune raison d'arrêter. Ce fut une bonne chose qu'il n'y ait aucun meuble dans la chambre parce qu'ils auraient fini en morceaux.

"Démange?" répétai-je incrédule n'ayant aucune envie de bouger. Je laissai trainer mes doigts distraitement le long de son dos. "Je suis surpris que tu aies été capable de supporter ça aussi longtemps. Quand j'étais nouveau-né, ma gorge était en feu tout le temps."

Elle haussa les épaules contre moi et déplaça sa tête de mon épaule à ma poitrine. "Juste des démangeaisons."

Je secouai la tête. "Tu as des capacités extraordinaires Bella. Que tu puisses bloquer ta soif, toute seule... c'est un miracle."

Elle me regarda, inquiète. "C'est si mauvais que ça?" Je compris qu'elle parlait de ma soif maintenant, de mes luttes passées.

"Ce n'est plus aussi mauvais maintenant. Je veux dire au moment où je sentais le sang je savais que jamais rien ne saurait être aussi bon. Cela m'a aidé à résister au sang des autres humains. Et après y avoir _ goûté_... je sais que rien ne sera jamais aussi bon. Mais c'est très difficile de résister au sang humain et je sais que tu ne te pardonnerais jamais si tu prenais une vie. Je suis content que tu sois une exception à la règle, que ta soif ne te submerge pas. J'espère que ça va t'aider à résister, aussi."

A présent elle semblait avoir peur et je savais qu'elle allait devenir agitée si nous ne faisions rien.

"Allez," dis-je, pour la faire dépêcher. "Partons pour ta première chasse."

"Là, maintenant?" Elle parut surprise.

"Et pourquoi pas?" demandai-je.

Comprenant ma demande elle haussa les épaules et se mit en quête de ses vêtements. Puis elle se souvint qu'ils étaient en lambeaux. Je lui montrai les sacs qu'Alice et Jasper avaient ramenés de l'appartement et nous nous habillâmes. Elle déchira une manche pendant le processus. Elle eut besoin d'aide pour les boutons mais elle s'améliorait.

En sortant de la maison elle regarda vers la forêt nerveusement.

"Ce n'est pas si mal," la rassurai-je. "Disons que nous allons simplement courir pour le moment. Lorsque tu trouveras quelque chose d'assez bon à manger tu le sauras."

Elle hocha la tête puis partit comme une balle, elle était probablement encore plus rapide que ce que j'avais prévu. Je la conduisis plus profondément dans la forêt, loin de Forks, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'arrête brutalement.

Elle me regarda interrogative. Je sais qu'elle le sentait mais je voulais lui laisser trouver.

"Que te dit ton instinct?" lui demandai-je à voix basse.

"De le suivre," répondit-elle sans hésiter.

"Alors fais-le," l'incitai-je. "Je serai derrière toi mais tu sauras quoi faire."

"Okay," murmura-t-elle et elle courut après l'odeur, ses jambes fonctionnant très vite et ses pieds foulant le sol de la forêt. Je passerai du temps avec ses jambes... plus tard.

Je la suivis à distance, je voulais lui donner de l'espace et la sécurité dont elle avait besoin pour sa première chasse. Quant à elle, elle semblait être inconsciente de ma présence, complètement absorbée par l'odeur qui avait capté son attention.

Le loup était en train de boire dans une petite mare inconscient du danger qui approchait. Bella se précipita et finit par s'attaquer à la grande bête grise dans l'eau. Elle se débattit un peu. Le loup ne pouvait rien lui faire mais un énorme animal qui se tortillait pouvait être difficile à tenir vu qu'elle n'avait jamais chassé. Ses nouveaux vêtements allaient être déchirés de nouveau.

Finalement ses mains délicates trouvèrent une bonne prise sur l'animal et elle plongea ses dents dans la fourrure au niveau de sa jugulaire. Je la regardai boire goulument, bestialement comme n'importe quel autre vampire et de façon inattendue je fus satisfait. J'étais soulagé de me rendre compte qu'elle s'adaptait bien à cette vie et de constater que j'aimais bien la voir se comporter de cette manière. Je n'avais jamais douté de sa capacité à passer au travers des luttes du début de la vie de vampire, ni l'amour que j'aurais toujours pour elle mais je voulais voir ça grandir. Je voulais qu'elle aime cette vie avec moi et je voulais l'aimer encore plus comme un vampire.

Elle leva les yeux une fois qu'elle eut fini. Elle avait du sang partout sur son menton - adorable, d'une étrange façon. La sauvagerie de la chasse avait disparu et elle se leva lentement, revenant à la réalité.

"Ce n'est pas censé être comme ça pas vrai?" demanda-t-elle avec incertitude. Le sang coulait le long de sou cou. Ses vêtements étaient trempés quand ils n'étaient pas déchiquetés. Elle aurait pu tout aussi bien être nue.

"Je peux dire que tu t'es moins salie que le nouveau-né moyen," lui dis-je en m'approchant, résistant à l'envie de lécher le sang sur sa peau. Ce genre d'acte pourrait déconcerter Bella à ce stade. "Il faut un peu de pratique pour arriver à boire correctement."

Elle regarda le loup mort et fronça les sourcils, un peu de tristesse apparut sur son visage. "Qu'en faites-vous une fois que c'est fini?"

"On l'enterre," dis-je simplement en pataugeant dans la mare avec elle. "Laisse."

Elle roula des yeux. "Je peux le faire."

"Je le sais," rétorquai-je. "Mais je veux le faire pour toi, tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit une fois à propos de la galanterie?"

Elle réfléchit un instant, distraitement en se frottant les lèvres. "Tu veux dire quand tu m'as demandé si je pensais qu'elle était morte ou si je tentais de la tuer?"

J'étais heureux qu'elle se souvienne de pareil détail. "Oui. Où as-tu trouvé la réponse?"

Elle souffla. "Très bien. Fais-le, alors."

J'attrapai la carcasse et l'emmenai suffisamment loin de la rivière et je creusai un trou rapidement avec mes mains. Je l'enterrai et tassai la terre par dessus, plus rien n'était visible, il ne s'était rien passé du tout.

Quand je retournai à Bella elle avait nettoyé son menton et son cou avec l'eau et était retournée sur la terre ferme. "Tu te sens mieux?" demandai-je.

"Bien mieux," me dit-elle. De l'excitation se cachait dans ses yeux et je savais parfaitement ce qu'elle ressentait. Tout ce sang neuf qui coule dans tes veines, ses muscles étaient tendus par cette nouvelle énergie.

"Prête à y aller?" demandai-je avec un sourire.

"Oui," dit-elle sans hésitation.

Je décollai sans avertissent en criant par dessus mon épaule, "Rendez-vous au Canada!"

Je l'entendis jurer derrière moi.

* * *

**_Voilà, le chapitre à venir est le dernier, il est assez long il y aura beaucoup de choses..._**

**_Puis il ne restera plus que l'épilogue_**

**_A la semaine prochaine pour la fin de l'histoire..._**


	15. Chapitre 40

.

**BONNE FOI **d'**AMETHYST JACKSON**

**...**

**CHAPITRE QUARANTE **

**...**

"Tu as ramassé la moitié de la forêt dans tes cheveux." Elle se mit à rire en chassant toutes les brindilles de ma tête. Nous étions dans la salle de bain de notre petite maison après des heures de course, nous avions besoin tous les deux d'une bonne douche.

"Et à qui la faute?" la taquinai-je en passant ma chemise par dessus ma tête. Elle était recouverte de boue ainsi que mon dos. "C'est toi qui n'arrêtait pas de m'empêcher de me relever. "

Bella regarda l'étendue des dégâts et ensuite haussa un sourcil.

"Ouais d'accord, on se faisait tomber tous les deux," concédai-je, me souvenant avec émotion du moment où je l'avais prise par derrière sur le sol boueux près de la frontière canadienne. Inutile de dire que nous avions battu un record pendant cette course.

"Se bagarrer... rouler sur le sol... tout dévaster..." dit Bella en se déshabillant. "Je pense que tu as dû faire de graves ravages dans certains parcs nationaux."

"Je ne t'ai pas entendu te plaindre," dis-je ostensiblement, en enlevant mes chaussures.

Elle choisit sagement de ne pas répondre. Nous finîmes de nous déshabiller et entrâmes dans la douche. Bella eut un petit rire en voyant la boue sur mes fesses.

"Je suppose que j'aurai dû t'autoriser à garder tes vêtements," taquina-t-elle. "Maintenant je dois te laver le dos."

J'eus le sentiment que nous aurions beaucoup à laver.

C'est pendant que je lui lavais les cheveux qu'elle devint pensive et une fois qu'elle fut rincée elle se tourna vers moi.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe dans cette tête?" demandai-je, parce que je vis une certaine hésitation dans son regard. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qui pouvait l'inquiéter en ce moment.

"Les Volturi sont partis - ils ont vraiment disparu?" Elle jouait avec le gant celui qui allait servir à me laver le dos.

"Oui. Il doit bien rester quelques retardataires en Italie mais leur règne est fini. Ils se dispersent."

"Et maintenant quelqu'un d'autre prendra le relais. Probablement quelqu'un qui sera de notre bord. Les règles seront différentes."

"Oui, je suppose qu'il y aura des différences," concédai-je, incertain de savoir où elle voulait en venir. Ses yeux étaient prudents et je fus peiné de voir que ça la mettait mal à l'aise de me parler.

"Alors... si un vampire devait dire à un humain véritablement digne de confiance ce qu'il était, il n'y aurait pas nécessairement de punition?"

J'hésitai à lui donner une réponse affirmative. "Nous devons toujours faire attention Bella."

"Je sais," répondit-elle immédiatement, sur la défensive. "Je ne demande pas à le dire à tous, je n'ai même pas besoin de le dire à Angela, seulement à mes parents, Edward... Je veux juste pouvoir continuer à les voir. Je veux qu'ils sachent que je vais bien."

"Ce sera peut-être possible maintenant. Mais tu sais que ce n'est pas moi qui décide. C'est une décision qui devra être prise par les loups, s'ils choisissent de prendre le relais ou alors c'est quelqu'un d'autre qui le fera."

Elle hocha la tête satisfaite. "Je ne veux pas les faire paniquer ou quoi que ce soit. Je sais que mon père ne voudra pas connaître les détails. Ma mère pourrait vouloir tout savoir mais je pense qu'elle aussi peut garder un secret."

"Oui, je saisis," lui dis-je d'accord avec elle. Je ne pouvais même pas imaginer combien elle serait excitée à ce sujet.

"Est-ce que tu penses que je ne devrais pas leur dire?" demanda-t-elle finalement en me regardant avec des yeux interrogatifs.

"Tu les connais mieux que moi," soulignai-je. "Si tu penses qu'ils peuvent le supporter et si tu penses que tu seras plus heureuse s'ils le savent alors je pense que tu devrais leur dire."

Bella sembla enfin se détendre et elle fit mousser le gant dans ses mains. "Tourne-toi!" exigea-t-elle.

Je fis ce qu'elle demandait et la laissait s'occuper de mon dos.

"Alors... c'était quand même inattendu la façon dont tu as poursuivi Aro et l'a attaqué. Pourquoi as-tu fait ça? Je veux dire ne te méprends pas, je sais que nous ne pouvions pas les laisser partir comme ça ... je ne suis pas triste mais je ne comprends pas encore."

Je réfléchis cherchant la meilleure façon de lui répondre. "En fait ils ont abusé de leur pouvoir. Nous sommes tous d'accord pour dire qu'ils en faisaient trop. Beaucoup de vampires les respectaient et leur étaient reconnaissants parce que s'il y avait un danger ils nous protégeaient de l'exposition. Mais quand ils sont venus ici c'était juste une excuse pour nous entrainer avec eux - ou nous éliminer si cela ne fonctionnait pas. Ils n'allaient jamais nous laisser. Même si nous avions mis leur armée en déroute et les avions laissés partir ils auraient créé une autre armée et ils seraient revenus pour nous. Peut-être pas tout de suite ni dans l'année mais tôt ou tard ils l'auraient fait. C'était la seule façon de nous protéger. Mais... j'ai quand même eu quelques raisons égoïstes."

"Et quelles sont ces raisons?" demanda-t-elle. Ses mains ne faiblissaient pas dans leur travail, elle était détendue.

"J'ai touché Aro. Je n'avais pas nécessairement l'intention de le tuer. Je voulais juste les empêcher de s'échapper. Mais le contact lui a permis de voir toutes mes pensées. Chacun de mes souvenirs. Tout ce qui te concerne. Et je peux te dire qu'il était avide de ces pensées comme s'il était gourmand de toi. Je ne pouvais plus le laisser repartir avec tout cela dans sa tête pour l'éternité et ne pouvais pas le laisser en sachant qu'il te poursuivrait aussi longtemps qu'il vivrait."

Bella enroula ses bras autour de moi par derrière et appuya sa joue contre mon épaule. Le contact de sa peau contre la mienne eut un effet immédiat, je me détendis immédiatement.

"Je suis désolée que tu aies dû partager ça, même pendant une seule seconde."

Je me retournai et posai ma tête au-dessus de la sienne ce qui permit tout simplement à l'eau de s'écouler sur nous. "Est-ce que c'est égoïste que je veuille être le seul à tout connaître de toi, connaître tout ce que tu veux bien me montrer?"

Elle haussa les épaules et me donna un petit baiser sur l'épaule. "Il y a une raison que tu sois le seul à voir tout de moi. C'est peut-être égoïste mais je comprends. Je ressens la même chose. Je veux toujours être celle qui te connait le mieux."

"Tu le seras," lui dis-je. Là n'était pas la question. Même si nous restions avec les Cullen pour un millier d'années je serais toujours solitaire au fond de moi. J'avais été seul trop longtemps. Certaines choses étaient tout simplement trop ancrées. Il n'y avait que Bella qui avaient pu franchir ces barrières de ma solitude.

**OOO**

Douchés et habillés nous nous assîmes sur ce qui était devenu notre lit.

"Es-tu prête à aller voir les autres? " demandai-je. Elle s'assit en tailleur face à moi. Je regardai ses sourcils se froncer pendant qu'elle y réfléchissait.

"Je suppose," dit-elle. "Ça rendra tout cela plus réel. Jusqu'à présent ça été comme un long rêve. Il me semble que je vais me réveiller et me retrouver au mois de septembre, ce soir-là, quand je sortais de la bibliothèque."

"Je peux te pincer si tu veux," lui offris-je.

Elle sourit ironiquement. "Je parie qu'Alice est en train de mourir d'impatience. Nous devrions y aller."

"Très bien," soupirai-je. En fait c'était moi qui n'était pas prêt.

Nous partîmes et traversâmes la forêt et la rivière qui séparaient notre cottage de la maison. Alice, bien sûr, nous attendait sur la terrasse de derrière.

"Oh Bella! Regarde-toi!" se précipita-t-elle pour nous retrouver. Elle prit Bella dans ses bras en la serrant si fort que ça aurait dû lui briser les côtes il y a quelques jours.

Bella se mit à rire et étreignit la petite vampire assez fort pour la faire grimacer. "Dois-je passer à l'inspection?" demanda Bella.

"Bien sûr," dit Alice sur le ton de la réprimande. "Je ne peux pas croire que tu sois restée si longtemps absente. Je savais que tu ferais un vampire incroyable. Sais-tu depuis combien de temps j'attends pour te voir de mes propres yeux?"

"Désolée Alice," dit Bella même si elle ne semblait pas vraiment très désolée. "Tout le monde est ici?"

"Oui, presque tout le temps. Les loups aussi, Jake est rentré chez lui. _Enfin_. Je n'ai jamais pensé que je dirai ça mais il me tarde que Tanya s'en aille. Notre maison va sentir le chien mouillé pendant des mois. Emmett et Rosalie sont partis à la chasse juste pour s'éloigner un moment de cette puanteur, mais sinon tout le monde est ici."

Nous suivîmes Alice par l'escalier de derrière. Bella se tenait en retrait et arborait une expression tendue.

"Tu n'as pas besoin de te sentir nerveuse," lui rappelai-je tranquillement. "Ce sont tous des amis ici."

"Je sais," murmura-t-elle mais elle ne se détendit pas.

En bas il n'y avait que Carlisle, Esmée et Jasper qui nous attendaient. Ils étaient assis autour de la table de la cuisine avec un puzzle géant de 10 000 pièces. Quand nous entrâmes Jasper se plaignait à Carlisle qu'il ne devrait pas commencer le milieu avant d'avoir fini les bords.

Ils furent prompts à réagir et à prendre Bella dans leurs bras en lui faisant des compliments sur son apparence, ses capacités et son contrôle. Elle baissa la tête à chaque éloge, elle restait très modeste.

"Edward," Carlisle me prit à part. "Peut-on aller parler dans mon bureau?"

Je hochai la tête et allai avec lui à l'étage. Ses pensées vinrent immédiatement à moi. _Je voulais te donner des nouvelles mais je ne voulais pas effrayer Bella en ce moment._

Je lui fis un signe de compréhension pour lui donner mon accord.

_Certains loups se sont portés volontaires pour assurer la police du monde des vampires. En fait ils partagent la meute. Celle de Sam restera ici pour protéger le territoire Quileute. Et Jacob et ses partisans ont l'intention de voyager dans le monde et d'éradiquer les vampires malfaisants, pour le meilleur ou pour le pire._

Mon coup d'œil vers Carlisle en disait long. il s'agissait essentiellement de ce dont nous avions discuté mais nous savions tous les deux que ce ne serait pas aussi simple que cela. Nous atteignîmes le bureau et il me fit signe de m'asseoir alors qu'il s'installait dans son fauteuil.

"Je suppose que la seule question qu'il reste est de savoir comment ils comptent le faire," dis-je.

Carlisle sourit ironiquement. _Eh bien Tanya et notre famille seront fortement impliquées en particulier dans le financement de l'opération. Les frais de voyage sont impossibles à gérer pour eux. En ce qui concerne leur responsabilité, Jasper a accepté de les former à la gestion des vampires récalcitrants et Alice a proposé ses compétences pour la recherche des zones à problèmes. Tanya et ses sœurs vont surveiller les signes d'activité de vampires aussi._

Tout cela semblait très raisonnable mais je ne pouvais pas imaginer qu'il n'y aurait pas de conflit. "Et les règles? Quel est leur point de vue sur ce qui est un comportement acceptable?"

Carlisle se pencha en arrière sur son fauteuil et se frotta les mains. _Initialement ils avaient prévu d'éliminer tout vampire qui ne vivait pas comme nous, même régime alimentaire en fait. Nous les avons convaincus assez rapidement que nous étions contre cette politique. Toi et moi savons ce qu'il se passerait si les vampires réalisaient qu'il y avait une meute de loups qui essayaient de les exterminer. Ça ferait beaucoup plus de dégâts qu'autre chose._

Je hochai la tête pour montrer que j'étais d'accord.

_Ainsi les loups ont décidé de se conformer plus ou moins aux anciennes règles. Tant que les vampires sont discrets dans leur alimentation et ne prennent pas plus de vies qu'il est nécessaire, ils n'interviendront pas._

Je me penchai en avant faisant reposer mes coudes sur mes genoux. "Carlisle," murmurai-je, espérant ne pas être entendu. "Bella veut dire à ses parents ce qu'elle est, au moins dans une certaine mesure. Est-ce que c'est permis?"

Carlisle réfléchit. "Je pense que pour Charlie ce serait bien."

Je laissai échapper un soupir. "Elle sera heureuse de l'entendre."

"Je suppose ..." dit Carlisle en hésitant, "...qu'elle voudra rester proche de son père. Avez-vous réfléchi à mon offre rester avec nous? Le chalet est déjà pratiquement à vous."

"Nous n'en avons pas encore parlé. Je crois que Bella va vouloir rester. Quant à moi... j'irai partout où elle ira, je serai heureux de rester ici."

"Ai-je mon mot à dire dans cette décision?" demanda Bella derrière moi. Elle s'installa à côté de moi et haussa un sourcil dans ma direction.

"J'ai juste dit que nous n'en avions pas encore parlé," me défendis-je. "Aucune décision n'a encore été prise."

"Eh bien, je pense que nous devrions rester," dit Bella. "Ça te conviendra?"

"Pourquoi pas? "demandai-je. "Ce serait ... bon, d'avoir des amis. Où irions-nous?"

"Vous pourriez aller où vous voulez," répondit Carlisle à la place de Bella. "Et c'est pourquoi ça signifierait beaucoup pour cette famille que vous choisissiez de rester."

"Alors nous restons," confirmai-je en jetant un coup d'œil vers Bella. Elle sourit joyeusement.

"Je savais que vous le feriez!" s'écria Alice bien sûr, debout dans l'embrasure avec Esmée, Jasper, Emmett et Rosalie tout juste arrivés qui planaient derrière elle.

"Bienvenue dans la famille," dit Esmée chaleureusement.

Famille. Il faudrait un certain pour s'y habituer.

**OOO**

Avec Bella nous restâmes assez longtemps à la maison pour voir le clan de Denali et satisfaire Alice. Ensuite nous repartîmes au cottage. Nous avions tous les deux besoin de temps.

"Alors," dit Bella tandis que nous nous étendions. "Que t'a raconté Carlisle? Il ne voulait que personne l'entende?"

Je serrai les lèvres. "Il me disait ce que les loups avaient décidé."

"Oh." Bella inspecta ses ongles. "Alors il ne voulait pas que j'entende."

"Il pensait que ça faisait beaucoup de choses à assimiler pour toi," dis-je gentiment. " Il essayait juste d'être compréhensif concernant ta période d'adaptation."

Bella roula des yeux. "Je sais. Mais ça m'agace. Alors qu'a-t-il dit?"

Je lui répétais tout ce que m'avait dit Carlisle. Je lui dis aussi ce qu'il avait pensé du fait qu'elle révèle ce qu'elle était à ses parents au cas où elle n'aurait pas entendu. Mais elle l'avait fait.

"Je voudrai parler avec mon père demain."

Je grimaçai. "Tu es sûre que c'est une bonne idée?"

Bella s'assit en se renfrognant. "Tu penses que je ne devrais pas lui dire?

"Ce n'est pas ce que je dis," répondis-je lentement. "Tout ce qui m'inquiète c'est que tu n'as pas approché d'humains depuis que tu as été transformée - ou au moins personne de complètement comestible," ajoutai-je en me souvenant du fait qu'elle avait plissé le nez en sentant Jacob. "Peut-être que tu devrais tester tes limites avant d'impliquer ton père."

Elle se recoucha avec un gros soupir. "Je déteste ça quand tu es si ... raisonnable," se plaignit-elle.

"Désolé. Je vais essayer d'arrêter," dis-je ironiquement.

**OOO**

Le jour suivant nous sortîmes pour tester le contrôle de Bella. Je demandai à Emmett de venir avec nous au cas où j'aurai besoin d'aide pour la retenir physiquement bien que je doute que nous en arrivions là. Elle n'avait pas vraiment montré de réaction en sentant son odeur humaine dans le cottage.

Bella était moins sûre d'elle-même. Une fois que je lui eus montré qu'un potentiel désastre était possible, elle commença à le craindre et maintenant elle était nerveuse. Je me sentis mal de l'avoir faite douter d'elle-même mais je savais que son succès serait bientôt toute la confirmation dont elle avait besoin.

"Marchons jusqu'en ville," suggérai-je quand nous fûmes dehors. "Tu n'as qu'à nous dire quand tu sens que tu as besoin de t'arrêter ou de ralentir."

"D'accord," dit-elle faiblement. J'attrapai sa main et nous commençâmes à nous déplacer.

"Alors Bella," dit Emmett, pour rompre le silence. "As-tu déjà cassé quelques meubles? Comment se porte le lit?"

Bella lui lança un regard dur. "Ce ne sont pas vraiment tes affaires!"

Il rit. "Pas du tout. Je suis juste curieux."

Je roulai des yeux mais ils ne remarquèrent rien, ni l'un ni l'autre.

"Nous avons cassé le lit. Déjà," dit Bella. "Mais bon le mur de la chambre fait aussi bien l'affaire."

Emmett s'esclaffa. "Bien."

"Avez-vous cassé beaucoup de lits avec Rosalie?" demanda Bella, en fronçant les sourcils.

"Oh Bella," Emmett sourit en secouant la tête. "Nous en cassons _ encore_."

Elle fit la moue. "D'accord... c'est plus d'informations que je n'en demandais."

Emmett rit. "Fais attention quand tu joues avec le feu, petite fille. Tu pourrais te brûler."

Elle ricana. "Toi fais attention, Emmett. Edward m'a dit que je serai plus forte que toi pour l'année à venir. Je pourrai bien te botter les fesses."

"Et tu le crois!" se moqua-t-il.

"Et nous verrons combien..." commença-t-elle mais elle s'arrêta et se tendit.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est?" demandai-je immédiatement.

Elle me regarda anxieuse. "Je sens quelque chose? Des hommes ?"

Emmett et moi prîmes une grande inspiration. Dans un mélange d'odeur de verdure, de terre, de pluie, on devinait une odeur humaine. Emmett et moi étions assez désensibilisés pour la manquer.

"Oui, c'est humain, " confirmai-je. "Comment tu te sens?"

Elle haussa les épaules un peu. "Ma gorge me fait mal de nouveau. Je ne me sens pas envie de chasser ni quoi que ce soit cependant."

"C'est bien," dit Emmett d'une voix gentille et c'était inattendu. "Tu es géniale. On continue?" suggéra-t-il en me jetant un coup d'œil. "Dis-nous le quand ça devient limite insupportable, d'accord?"

Elle respira par le nez profondément et hocha la tête. "Entendu."

Nous arrivâmes au bout de l'allée sans que Bella ne se plaigne.

"Est-ce qu'on va jusqu'en ville?" demanda Emmett.

Je regardai Bella. "Qu'en penses-tu? Est-ce que tu veux aller plus loin?"

Elle prit le temps d'y réfléchir. "Je me sens bien encore. Allons-y ."

Nous restâmes derrière une ligne d'arbres, en sécurité, prenant un rythme légèrement plus lent pour nous diriger vers la ville. Bella n'avait pas encore apprivoisé son attitude pour agir comme un humain alors nous bougions vraiment très vite mais c'était bon tant que personne ne nous voyait.

Nous nous étions beaucoup rapprochés de la ville quand je commençai à capter des odeurs de la vie humaine. Je regardai Emmett par dessus la tête de Bella et je vis ses narines bouger. Bella, elle ne montrait aucune réaction. Je nous arrêtais au bord de la route principale.

"Bella? Comment te sens-tu? Bien?" demandai-je.

"Ouais," dit-elle comme si c'était évident. " Actuellement ça sent mauvais. Est-ce que c'est comme ça pour vous aussi les gars?"

"Décris-nous ce que tu sens," lui demandai-je ignorant sa question. Je n'aurais pas été surpris qu'elle trouve que l'odeur humaine la laisse indifférente mais qu'elle la dégoûte serait tout à fait inattendu."

"Bon... c'est comme si quelqu'un avait fait un grand repas et avait dispersé les restes partout et bon peut-être que la nourriture sent bon mais ça sent juste comme dans une poubelle. Et plus je peux sentir actuellement les poubelles entre autres choses."

Je ris et Emmett la regardait bêtement.

"Quoi?" demanda-t-elle en nous regardant tous les deux.

"Ça n'est pas normal," dit Emmett.

"Tu es extraordinaire," renchéris-je. "L'odeur du sang ne dépasse pas les autres odeurs pour toi. Ce n'est pas comme ça pour nous. Je peux sentir l'odeur des bennes à ordure, l'échappement des voitures et la graisse de la restauration rapide que tu a as sentie mais ça n'atténue en rien l'odeur des humains."

Bella me regarda avec des yeux pleins d'espoir. "Est-ce que ça veut dire que je pourrai voir mon père?"

"Je pense que ça va aller," l'assurai-je.

"Ouais mais tu devrais probablement l'avertir de vider sa poubelle...juste au cas où..." ajouta Emmett en riant à sa blague.

**OOO**

Le lendemain soir nous nous retrouvâmes dehors devant la maison de Charlie. Sa voiture était là dans l'allée et on pouvait voir la lumière de la télévision derrière les rideaux du séjour. Nous étions toujours dans la voiture, Bella portait des lunettes bien qu'il fasse noir, ordinairement elles ne seraient pas nécessaires. Elle voulait préparer Charlie avant qu'il ne les voie.

"Alors j'ai une question. Que va-t-il se passer si Charlie te tire dessus pour avoir transformé sa fille unique en vampire?"

Je réfléchis. "Tu sais je n'ai jamais reçu de balle mais j'imagine que ça piquerait un peu. D'autre part je suis capable de l'éviter. Nous nous déplaçons plus vite que les balles."

Elle me sourit. "Tu es plus rapide qu'une balle de fusil, hein? Ça fait de moi une Loïs Lane alors?"

Je roulai des yeux mais elle rit à sa mauvaise blague. Finalement elle était sous pression.

"Tu sais nous ne sommes pas obligés d'y aller ce soir," lui rappelai-je, nous n'étions pas encore descendus de la voiture.

"Non je veux le faire maintenant," soupira-t-elle, et elle ouvrit la portière. "Je ne serai jamais prête pour faire ça alors autant y aller."

"D'accord alors. Je reste juste derrière toi."

Nous allâmes jusqu'à la porte d'entrée et elle frappa au lieu d'entrer directement.

"Entrez," grommela Charlie c'était un défi pour lui de quitter son fauteuil. Quand nous ouvrîmes la porte Bella se tendit se préparant à quelque chose, son odeur, sa réaction ou les deux.

"Bells, que fais-tu là? " demanda-t-il en regardant ses lunettes de soleil et ses doigts qui s'agitaient. "Quelque chose ne va pas?"

"Non, tout va bien mais il faut que je te parle. Puis-je entrer?"

Charlie roula des yeux. "C'est toujours ta maison, Bella. Bien sûr que tu peux." Il me hocha la tête pour me saluer. "Bonjour Edward."

"Bonjour chef Swan." Je suivis Bella tandis qu'elle passait devant son père.

Nous nous assîmes dans le séjour. Charlie face à nous, dans son fauteuil, les bras croisés, haussant les sourcils parce que Bella n'avait pas encore retiré ses lunettes de soleil.

"Bon, que se passe-t-il? Si je ne le savais pas je penserai que tu es venue pour me dire que tu es enceinte."

Bella rit nerveusement. "J'ai... euh.. J'ai fait de grands changements. C'est en bien je pense mais c'est quelque chose que je ne peux pas vraiment cacher alors... je voulais te le dire pour ne pas que tu sois surpris plus tard."

"D'accord," dit Charlie doucement. Il était complètement perdu et je ne pouvais l'en blâmer. Et j'étais aussi un peu confus par les hésitations de Bella.

Elle tendit son bras et attrapa ma main que je caressai pour l'encourager.

"Et bien voilà beaucoup de choses sont différentes maintenant. C'est toujours moi, mais ... Papa je ne vais plus vieillir. Et je ne vais plus manger de la nourriture. Ma peau est froide. Et mes yeux vont être vraiment étranges pendant un certain temps," ajouta-t-elle en enlevant ses lunettes doucement.

Charlie la fixa, un long moment. "Tu portes des lentilles?" demanda-t-il, avec espoir.

Elle secoua la tête. "Mes yeux vont rester comme ça probablement pendant une année. Ensuite ils seront plus ...normaux."

Charlie se frotta le visage avec sa main droite. "Tes yeux sont ... rouges. Tu ne vieilliras plus, tu dis. Tu ne mangeras plus. Et tu es froide. Bella Marie Swan, qu'essaies-tu de me faire?"

"Rien du tout. Je suis sérieuse papa."

Charlie secoua la tête. "C'est quoi Bella?"

"Papa je suis différente. De beaucoup de façons. Et j'ai pensé que je ferai mieux de te le dire avant que tu commences à remarquer des choses par toi même."

Charlie se leva et se mit à marcher. "Ce n'est pas possible, " murmura-t-il. "Ce dont tu me parles n'est pas... humain."

Bella se leva et tendit son bras. "Papa touche ma main. Je suis sérieuse."

En soupirant il serra sa main. Son bras se raidit immédiatement. Je pouvais imaginer comment elle lui paraissait différente maintenant, froide et dure.

"Bella... diable que t'est-il arrivé?" souffla-t-il.

Elle haussa simplement les épaules. "Tu veux vraiment le savoir?"

"Non," admit-il d'un ton bourru. Il se retourna et alla vers la cuisine sans un mot. Bella me regarda, de la confusion et de l'impuissance sur le visage. Je souris désabusé.

"Détends-toi," murmurai-je. "Il est allé chercher une bière.

Elle ferma les yeux et laissa échapper un petit rire. "Bien sûr."

Nous avons entendu Charlie boire une demi-canette d'un seul coup avant de revenir vers nous.

"D'accord, bien. Alors tu es légèrement différente maintenant," nous dit-il. "Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose dont je devrais m'inquiéter? Tu as ... des problèmes?"

"Non papa," dit-elle en secouant la tête et serrant ma main. "Je vais très bien. Je suis heureuse. Et ma vie va beaucoup changer à présent mais c'est moi qui l'ait choisie."

L'expression de Charlie se radoucit en regardant sa fille et il posa sa bière. "Tant que tu es en sécurité, en bonne santé et heureuse c'est tout ce que je veux pour toi. Je t'aime Bella. Je le ferai toujours."

Bella se leva pour le prendre dans ses bras. "Je t'aime Papa."

**OOO**

Bella était étourdie de soulagement sur le chemin du retour.

"Ça c'est plutôt bien passé pas vrai? Et maintenant peut-être que ses amis de la réserve lui diront pour leurs histoires de transformation - mais je ne veux pas être là quand ils dévoileront cette information."

"Je suis content que tu aies pu lui dire," souris-je. "Ce n'est pas très juste pour toi de couper les ponts avec tes parents."

Elle hocha la tête toujours souriante et regarda la paysage défiler par la vitre.

"Est-ce que tu penses qu'on pourrait les aider? "demanda-t-elle.

"Aider qui?" demandai-je. J'eus un sentiment de malaise en voyant venir la direction qu'allait prendre cette conversation.

"Les loups, Edward. La clan de Denali. Je veux dire nous sommes la raison pour laquelle les Volturi sont venus ici. Nous sommes la raison pour laquelle ils n'existent plus. Ne crois-tu pas que nous ayons une certaine responsabilité à assumer?"

"Oui un peu," acceptai-je à contrecœur. "Mais ce que nous avons fait n'était que de l'auto-défense. Je ne pense pas que ça signifie que nous devions être en première ligne pour le restant de nos vies. Et si je dois dire ce que j'en pense et bien je n'aime pas cette idée que tu pourrais être blessée."

"Mais je pourrai les aider, Edward. Mon bouclier t'a protégé dans la prairie. Je peux apprendre à l'utiliser..."

"Il y aura de nombreuses façons dont tu vas pouvoir aider Bella... mais il n'y a pas beaucoup de vampires comme Alec et Jane. Ils n'ont pas des capacités extraordinaires contre lesquelles ton bouclier peut nous protéger. La plupart du temps ce sera de la bagarre physique. Et tu ne seras pas capable d'aider mais tu pourrais être blessée."

"Ils pensent cependant," souligna-t-elle. "Ce sont des pensées que tu pourrais lire. Et ce serait un énorme avantage pour eux."

Je pinçai mes lèvres. "Je ne suis pas opposé à l'idée d'aider, Bella mais en ce moment? Pour le moment ma seule préoccupation c'est toi. Indépendamment de ce que _je _ veux, tu as besoin de temps pour d'adapter à cette vie avant de partir en guerre contre les vampires et si je suis honnête je veux rester avec toi un certain temps. Est-ce si terrible?"

"Non," se radoucit-elle en posant sa main sur celle qui était sur le levier de vitesse. "Je me sens égoïste? J'obtiens tout ce que je veux et ce sont les autres qui en paient le prix."

"Personne ne paie. Bella. Les loups ont été impliqués au moment même où Jacob s'est imprégné de Tanya et les Cullen et les Denali t'aiment autant que les autres membres de la famille. Personne ne te blâme de quoi que ce soit. Sois juste égoïste ... avec moi."

"D'accord," murmura-t-elle. "Je n'ai pas pu résister à demander, mais promets-moi quelque chose?"

J'acquiesçai et attendis.

"Sois égoïste avec moi aussi. Je veux que tu prennes tout ce que j'ai à donner."

Je laissai échapper un rire. "Bella quand il s'agit de toi ... je n'ai jamais été rien d'autre qu'un égoïste. Tu es à moi."

"Je suis à toi," dit-elle avec un sourire malicieux. "A présent qu'est-ce que tu vas faire avec moi?"

Je souris et appuyai sur l'accélérateur. Il était temps de rentrer à la maison.

**OOO**

"Oh putain_. Oh putain, Oh putain, oh putain_."

Le lit heurta le mur à chacun de ses cris, à chacun de ses coups. Ça faisait une bonne heure que nous étions dans ce rythme effréné juste parce que nous le pouvions. Bella avait déjà joui trois fois - moi une seule. Mais c'était sur le point de changer.

"Retourne-toi," soufflai-je en la tirant. "Il faut que j'aille plus profond, Bella."

Elle gémit et se retourna sur le ventre, plantant ses genoux dans le matelas et soulevant son derrière parfaitement rond en l'air.

Je soupirai et la pénétrai sans avertissement en elle. "Putain," haletai-je, j'étais si loin et si bien en elle.

"Oh," geignit-elle, quand je commençai à pousser de nouveau, plus rudement encore. " Oh dieu je vais encore venir."

J'entendis le solide lit en chêne craquer.

"Nous allons finalement le casser, ce lit," dis-je essoufflé, mes jambes commencèrent à trembler, pas par manque d'endurance mais à cause du plaisir qui parcourait mes nerfs.

"Plus vite," souffla-elle, en résistant à mes coups de boutoir en arquant son dos. "Je suis si proche... si proche."

Je sentais mon orgasme se construire, j'en étais presque au point de rupture et je cherchai désespérément son clitoris et je le frottai fort. Elle se resserra autour de moi, criant très fort dans les aigus comme je ne l'avais jamais encore entendu et je me délectai de sa joie absolument non retenue.

Je laissai mon corps tomber lourdement sur le sien, sur le matelas posé par terre, entouré par les restes du lit.

Bella se mit à rire de nouveau. "Dieu que j'aime le sexe vampire.

* * *

_**On se retrouve en début de semaine prochaine pour l'épilogue?**_


	16. Epilogue

.

**BONNE FOI **d'**Amethyst Jackson**

**...**

**EPILOGUE**

**...**

_Un an plus tard_

"Je pense que j'y suis enfin arrivée," dit Bella en passant la porte de notre séjour. Je m'assis, un sourire lent s'étendit sur mon visage.

"Vraiment?"

Elle hocha la tête et s'approcha. "Je n'ai pas encore testé avec quelqu'un c'est pour ça que ne je suis pas tout à fait sûre."

Je penchai ma tête observant son visage se contracter. "Pourquoi es-tu aussi nerveuse, amour?"

Elle haussa les épaules puis me rejoignit sur le canapé. "Si ça fonctionne tu vas pouvoir entendre mes pensées."

"Et ça t'inquiète?" demandai-je avec intérêt. Je mourrai d'impatience en attendant ce jour où elle pourrait contrôler son bouclier, que je puisse voir ses pensées... La seule chose que je voulais à présent c'était connaitre cette expérience, voir les pensées de Bella.

"Tu me connais très bien sans avoir vu mes pensées. Et si tu n'aimes pas ce que tu vois? Si ça ... t'ennuie?"'

Je secouai la tête rapidement m'empêchant de rire. "Bella amour, ne prends pas ça de la mauvaise façon mais c'est tout à fait stupide. Je te connais. Je connais tes défauts. Rien dans ta tête ne va changer ce que je ressens pour toi."

"Mais comment peux-tu en être sûr?" insista-t-elle.

"J'en suis sûr parce que je t'aime," dis-je simplement, sachant que cela seul n'apaiserait pas ses craintes. "Bella fais-moi confiance. Fais confiance en cet amour si fort, rien ne peut l'altérer."

"_L'amour n'est point l'amour s'il est changé par un changement_," récita-t-elle dans un murmure.

J'opinai. "Tu peux argumenter avec moi mais tu ne peux pas le faire avec Shakespeare."

"Le poète sait tout ça mieux que quiconque," concéda-t-elle avec un soupir. Elle se tourna pour me faire face, assise les jambes croisées. " D'accord. J'essaie. Es-tu prêt?"

"Plus que prêt," dis-je impatiemment.

Elle ferma les yeux et son visage se tendit de concentration. Je la regardai avec un sourire espérant l'entendre mais déjà content de la voir essayer. Elle était tout à fait adorable.

Après quelques longues secondes, je commençai à m'attendre à ce qu'elle arrête mais elle ne le fit pas. J'ouvris et fermai la bouche plusieurs fois, pour l'encourager et pour la rassurer que ça ne faisait rien si elle ne pouvait pas.

_Est-ce que tu peux m'entendre?_

Je laissai échapper un soupir parce que je pouvais l'entendre et tout ce qu'elle ressentait en ce moment.

"Bella, _ tu l'as fait."_

Elle hocha la tête, les yeux toujours fermés, concentrée, et ensuite elle commença à me montrer des choses. Ses souvenirs de notre première fois. Son incapacité à rester loin de moi une fois qu'elle avait commencé à suspecter que je n'étais pas comme les autres. Sa crainte permanente que je sois en danger. L'espoir de notre futur ensemble.

"Oh, Bella... _Bella..._"Je ne pus m'empêcher d'aller auprès d'elle. Il fallait qu'elle sache que c'était la même chose pour moi. Il n'y avait aucune façon de lui montrer avec autant de clarté ce que je ressentais pour elle mais je l'aurais pourtant souhaité.

Je pris son visage entre mes mains, et lorsque ses yeux s'ouvrirent pour rencontrer les miens l'accès que j'avais à ses pensées s'évanouit. Mais peu importait, nous avions l'éternité pur explorer cette connexion. Mais à présent il fallait que je lui dise. Il fallait que je lui montre.

Son visage toujours entre mes mains, je lui souris. "Bella tu es si belle. Ton esprit est beau. Et tu m'aimes - tellement," dis-je, complètement émerveillé.

"Oui," acquiesça-t-elle, comme si elle allait pleurer. Je ressentais le même picotement dans mes yeux.

"Je souhaiterai pouvoir te montrer comme tu l'as fait," dis-je désespéré. "Je souhaiterai pouvoir te laisser regarder à travers mes yeux. Tu ne sauras jamais ce que tu signifies pour moi - mais tu mérites de le savoir. Tu mérites tout ça. Je t'aime Bella. Je t'aime totalement."

Elle commença à rire et recouvrit mes mains sur ses joues avec les siennes plus petites. "Edward calme-toi. Je sais tout ce que j'ai besoin de savoir."

Je secouai la tête et l'embrassai intensément. "Non, mais tu devrais."

**OOO**

_Cinq ans plus tard_

_"_Nous allons devoir partir bientôt, n'est-ce pas?" demanda Bella tristement, tandis que nous regardions les Cullen disparaitre au bout de l'allée.

"Seulement si tu le veux," dis-je. " Nous pouvons passer plus inaperçus si nous ne sommes que tous les deux. Je sais que tu ne veux pas trop t'éloigner de ton père."

"Je ne veux pas mais les Cullen partent si loin," soupira-t-elle et je savais qu'ils allaient nous manquer. Ils allaient au Québec vivre à l'extérieur de Montréal. Je soupçonnais Bella de vouloir aller avec eux mais elle était en conflit quand il s'agissait de choisir entre sa maison et sa famille humaine.

"Nous avons des ressources virtuellement illimitées," lui rappelai-je. "Et nous avons du temps. Nous pouvons aller où tu veux, rendre visite à qui tu veux, quand tu veux."

"Je sais," dit-elle en se tournant pour me regarder. Elle enroula ses bras autour de mon torse et posa son visage contre ma poitrine. "C'est juste que Charlie... il n'a pas autant de temps que nous et j'ai tellement peur ne pas en tirer le meilleur parti."

Pour une raison quelconque la question qui me taraudait choisit ce moment pour sortir.

"Veux-tu te marier?"

Elle cligna des yeux. "Quoi?"

"Je te demande si tu veux qu'on se marie."

Son expression devint sceptique. "Vraiment?"

Je commençai à me sentir tendu, je n'avais pas prévu de résistance à cette demande. "Tu sais c'est un peu insultant que ce soit une surprise pour toi."

"Désolée," dit-elle en s'adoucissant. "Je n'ai jamais pensé que tu irais vers quelque chose d'aussi classique que le mariage. Je n'ai pas vraiment réfléchi à ce sujet."

Je haussai les épaules de plus en plus mal à l'aise. "Ce n'est pas comme si nous ne nous étions pas engagés pas vrai? J'ai pensé que l'idée du mariage pourrait te plaire. Une chose à laquelle ta famille pourrait participer."

"Est-ce que c'est la seule raison pour laquelle tu veux te marier maintenant?" me demanda-t-elle et elle s'éloigna bien de moi. "Est-ce que c'est quelque chose que tu veux vraiment?"

Je sortis la boite cachée dans ma poche et l'ouvrit pour elle. "Ce n'est pas un coup de tête, Bella. Ça fait un moment que je l'envisage."

Toute son attitude changea en voyant la bague et elle leva ses yeux tendres vers moi. "Tu veux m'épouser," déclara-t-elle doucement.

"Oui," confirmai-je.

"D'accord," dit-elle en faisant un énorme sourire. "Marions-nous alors."

**OOO**

_Dix ans plus tard_

La neige arrivait au ras des fenêtres du chalet que j'avais loué pour notre pause hivernale de l'université de McGill (Canada). Ce qui me convenait très bien. Il n'y avait pas besoin de sortir maintenant ce qui signifiait que Bella et moi étions piégés à l'intérieur, seuls heureusement. J'ajoutai une autre bûche dans le feu juste pour l'agrément d'entendre le feu crépiter et sentir l'odeur de la fumée de bois. Je me retournai et regardai Bella. Elle était installée au coin du canapé, tournant les page d'_Anna Karénine_, complètement absorbée. Je poussai un soupir.

"Bella amour?"

"Humm?"

"Tu devrais savoir qu'on est en vacances non?"

Elle me regarda par dessus son livre en fronçant les sourcils. "Oui..."

"Et tu as passé les derniers cinq semestres à lire, lire, et encore lire. Tu es diplômée en anglais souviens-toi?"

Elle roula des yeux. "Et alors je peux bien lire pour le plaisir des fois!"

"Ce que je voulais suggérer," commençai-je m'asseyant près d'elle sur le canapé, "C'est que, peut-être nous pourrions pendre ce temps pour Edward et Bella à la place de Tolstoï."

Elle posa son livre ouvert et à l'envers sur la table basse. "Tu agis comme si je te négligeais. Chaque nuit est un temps pour Edward et Bella."

"C'est vrai," concédai-je. "Mais il est fréquemment interrompu par du temps pour Alice et Bella ou bizarrement pour Emmett ou pour des écrits de la littérature existentialiste française. J'espérai avoir une pause vraiment conjugale."

Elle rit de moi. "Alors je ne peux pas lire?"

"Non si ça signifie que tu ne fais pas attention à moi," insistai-je. "Tu ne te souviens pas m'avoir dit d'être égoïste avec toi? Eh bien c'est ce que j'essaie de faire."

"D'accord." Elle s'étira contre le canapé et laissa ses bras au-dessus de sa tête. "Dis-moi ce que tu veux que je fasse."

Je levai les sourcils. Nous avions déjà parlé de ça avant. Mon côté dominant avait tendance à exciter Bella et je mentirai si je disais que je n'aimais pas l'avoir à ma merci. Nous n'avions jamais vraiment eu la possibilité d'explorer ce domaine. La famille était toujours trop proche de nous et cela semblait exiger plus d'intimité que pour nos activités habituelles. Maintenant si... nous étions seuls pendant des semaines...

"Quoi, tu deviens soudainement timide M. Masen?" Elle sourit. "Ne fais pas comme si tu n'attendais pas ça depuis un moment."

Tout à coup elle leva son bouclier et me montra à quel point elle voulait des mots grossiers et des mains baladeuses et je sentis ma bouche se fendre dans un sourire d'anticipation.

"Tu ferais mieux de fermer ta bouche impertinente avant d'avoir des ennuis, " grognai-je, en me mettant au-dessus d'elle, sur les mains et les genoux. Je me penchai et butinai son cou la faisant frissonner. "Maintenant lève-toi et déshabille-toi pour moi."

Je me réinstallai confortablement dans le canapé tandis qu'elle se levait lentement pas à pas dans le petit espace entre mes jambes. Je la regardais sans vergogne quand elle souleva son chandail par dessus sa tête, révélant sa chemise blanche et fine en dessous. Elle ne portait pas de soutien-gorge et je pouvais voir ses mamelons durs comme la pierre appuyer sur le tissu. Ses doigts travaillèrent lentement à ouvrir les boutons qui fermaient son jeans et ensuite avec un sourire innocent sur les lèvres elle se pencha pour se débarrasser du pantalon me donnant une vue excellente.

Elle fit un petit spectacle lorsqu'elle se débarrassa de sa chemisette, la faisant glisser sur ses épaules et serrant ses seins une fois que ses bras furent libres. Je commençai à m'impatienter.

"Plus vite," dis-je simplement. Elle haussa les sourcils mais ne dit rien heureusement. C'était une honte. J'aurai eu une raison de lui donner la fessée si elle l'avait fait.

Elle passa sa chemisette par dessus sa tête dévoilant ses seins merveilleux et la laissant en culotte, violet foncé, ce qui faisait un contraste saisissant avec sa peau.

Je laissai échapper un petit soupir. Ma femme était si belle.

Finalement elle se détourna de moi pour enlever sa culotte me donnant une vue parfaite sur son cul rond quand le tissu glissa au sol. Je lui donnai une claque légère, juste parce que je le pouvais, et elle me jeta un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule.

"Tourne-toi," lui demandai-je. Quand elle fut face à moi, je pris un moment pour regarder son corps puis je me levai pour me frotter contre elle. "Maintenant, déshabille-moi. Vite!"

"Oui monsieur," ronronna-telle, ce qui m'excita un petit peu plus. Elle me débarrassa rapidement de mes vêtements et bientôt je fus devant elle, mon gland frôlant la douce peau de son ventre.

Je devais décider rapidement de ce que je voulais faire. Je n'avais pas exactement prévu tout cela et il y avait tellement de possibilités... Il serait préférable de garder les choses simples pour cette première fois.

"Mets-toi à genoux sur le canapé et appuie-toi contre le dossier," demandai-je, la guidant inutilement avec mes mains, c'était juste une excuse pour la toucher. Quand elle fut en position je lui caressai le derrière délicatement et m'agenouillai au sol derrière elle.

"Tu ne dois pas te retourner," la prévins-je. " Et tu ne dois parler que si tu veux que j'arrête. Tu peux faire tout autre bruit que tu veux ," dis-je. " Grogner, gémir, crier mais pas de paroles à moins que tu aies une question à me poser, compris?"

"Oui monsieur," dit-elle et je pouvais entendre le sourire dans sa réponse - mieux encore je pouvais sentir son excitation.

Je fis passer mes doigts entre ses plis, les faisant tourner autour de son clitoris. Si doux. Je voulais juste enfouir mon visage et la lécher pendant des heures mais il n'y avait rien de particulièrement nouveau ni de différent à ce sujet. Je devais rendre ceci plus passionnant en quelque sorte.

"Tu n'es autorisée à jouir que lorsque je te le dirai," lui dis-je en faisant glisser mon index à l'intérieur d'elle, caressant légèrement. Elle frissonna. "Si tu jouis sans ma permission, je devrais te punir. Tu as compris?"

"Oui monsieur," souffla-t-elle et j'ajoutai un deuxième doigt en appuyant contre son point G. Elle gémit et poussa contre ma main que je retirai. Elle laissa échapper un genre de petit miaulement de protestation qui s'étouffa lorsque je posai ma bouche contre elle et léchai goulument ses plis humides.

Je dus me retenir. Si je me perdais en elle comme je le faisais d'habitude je ne serais plus en mesure de dire si j'allais trop loin et je ne voulais pas que ce défi soit un échec. J'espérai plutôt qu'elle allait réussir et que je trouverai une façon créative de la récompenser.

Quand son goût frappa ma langue il fut impossible que je nie que j'avais faim d'elle. Je la léchai et la suçai comme un fou, jusqu'à ce que ses cuisses se mettent à trembler et alors seulement je reculai. Je pris un moment pour faire courir mes mains sur sa peau parfaite jusqu'à ce que je sente qu'elle pourrait en supporter davantage puis je revins à elle. Je continuai jusqu'à ce que tout le bas de son corps tremble du besoin de se libérer et puis je décidai de la tester vraiment.

"Encore un peu plus et tu pourras avoir ce dont tu as besoin," promis-je, en reprenant le pompage de mes doigts à l'intérieur d'elle. Je laissai mon pouce effleurer son clitoris tandis qu'elle faisait un bruit de vibration.

"Pas encore," grondai-je mais il était trop tard. Elle convulsait déjà autour de mes doigts. Je retirai ma main et m'assis avec un soupir, en observant la tête penchée de Bella et ses tremblements.

"Oh Bella," soupirai-je de nouveau, en me mettant sur mes pieds. "Deux secondes de plus et je t'aurais laissé jouir - et tu aurais bien joui, mon cœur. Qu'as-tu à dire pour ta défense?"

"Je suis désolée, monsieur," murmura-t-elle.

"Oui, je suis sûr que tu l'es," chuchotai-je en caressant sa douce fesse ronde. "Je suis désolé aussi. J'avais prévu de te baiser mais je ne peux pas te récompenser avec ma queue pour ce genre de comportement."

"Je fis courir ma main sur son dos et rassemblai ses cheveux dans mon poing. "Assieds-toi et tourne-toi, Bella," dis-je avec un léger coup. "Tu n'as qu'à me faire jouir avec ta bouche."

Obéissant tranquillement, elle se mit à genoux sur le sol face à moi, ma main toujours entortillée dans ses cheveux, elle ouvrit la bouche pour me prendre. Je traçai sa lèvre inférieure avec mon pouce.

"Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas fait assez confiance? Tu sais que je vais toujours prendre soin de toi... mais tu n'as pas assez confiance en moi pour croire que je connais tes limites. Es-tu désolée?"

Elle hocha la tête, les yeux écarquillés. "Je suis très désolée Monsieur."

Je caressai son dos. "Montre-moi comment tu es désolée, mon cœur."

Elle me regarda avec des yeux emplis de remords et se pencha pour poser un baiser mouillé sur le bout de ma queue. Je sifflai et resserrai ma prise sur ses cheveux. Elle commença lentement et déposa des baisers sur ma longueur. J'étais divisé entre lui demander d'aller plus vite et de me sucer ou la supplier de faire durer. En fin de compte je ne dis rien mais elle savait instinctivement que j'avais du mal avec ses taquineries. Sa bouche se referma autour de moi dans une étreinte chaude et serrée et je gémis quand elle me prit entièrement.

Depuis qu'elle était devenue vampire ses fellations m'avaient fait me demander pourquoi je ne l'avais pas transformée dès que je l'avais rencontrée. Comme elle n'avait pas besoin de respirer ça ne s'arrêtait jamais et elle maitrisait parfaitement son réflexe nauséeux ce qui signifiait que j'allais très profond.

Putain que c'était bon.

"Je vais baiser ta bouche maintenant," grondai-je. "J'en ai besoin."

Elle hocha la tête doucement juste pour me montrer qu'elle était d'accord avec mes intentions et puis je pris sa tête entre mes mains et je laissai aller mes hanches librement.

Et dieu la bénisse, elle ne fit rien pour m'en empêcher. Elle s'assura de me caresser avec sa langue tout le temps et de me sucer quand je repartais dans l'autre sens.

"Putain je t'aime," grognai-je tandis que mes boules se contractaient et que mes jambes commençaient à trembler. Elle fit un bruit en réponse, une vibration, qui se propagea dans ma bite et je fus perdu. Je poussai aussi loin que possible et lâchai ma semence dans sa gorge. C'était impossible mais on aurait dit que mon cœur battait. Mes doigts commencèrent à caresser ses cheveux.

"Bonne fille," murmurai-je tandis que je récupérai, massant son crâne là où j'avais sans doute tiré sur ses cheveux un peu trop fort. Je me retirai de sa bouche et caressai ses lèvres gonflées. Dieu qu'elle était magnifique. Je la voulais de nouveau.

"Allons dans la chambre," ordonnai-je. "A quatre pattes sur le lit - ce n'est pas encore fini."

Elle obéit et quitta le canapé pendant que j'y restai pour réfléchir. Sa bouche n'était pas suffisante. J'avais vraiment besoin d'être en elle. Il était temps d'improviser à nouveau.

J'allai la rejoindre dans la chambre et l'observait. Elle était à quatre pattes comme je le lui avais demandé et elle s'était tournée, laissant son joli petit cul levé me saluer, les jambes écartées je voyais tout d'un seul coup d'œil.

"Tu prends bien soin de moi mon cœur," lui dis-je. "Mais ça veut seulement dire que je veux te baiser encore plus."

J'étais assez près d'elle pour la toucher maintenant, et je fis trainer deux doigts sur son humidité provoquant un tremblement de son corps. "Mais tu as été une vilaine fille alors il faut que je te punisse avant de te baiser."

Elle se tendit en attendant d'entendre ce que je ferai ensuite.

"Es-tu prête pour ta punition, vilaine fille?" demandai-je doucement.

"Oui monsieur." Sa réponse sortit du fond de sa gorge comme un grognement et cela m'excita de nouveau un peu plus. Mais d'abord la punition - la fessée.

La première claque légère atterrit au milieu de sa fesse droite, la prochaine sur sa gauche. Je continuai sur ce modèle avec une force croissante. J'écoutai son souffle accélérer, une réaction réflexe à son excitation, et je sentais mon sexe durcir à chaque coup. Sa peau changeait un peu la faisant ressembler un peu plus à celle d'une humaine. Le fait de penser avoir fait ces choses à une Bella humaine amena des pensées folles dans ma tête.

Finalement je donnai un petit coup directement sur son clitoris. Elle poussa un cri et cambra son dos, une réaction de surprise et de plaisir, supposai-je. Un nouveau coup m'apporta toutes les réponses. Elle devenait plus mouillée après chaque coup.

Je ne pouvais plus en supporter davantage. Je m'installai derrière elle et sans avertissent j'attrapai ses hanches et m'enfonçai en elle.

Elle laissa échapper un cri de surprise mais son corps se resserra en signe de bienvenue. Un grondement déchira ma gorge et ça y était - je poussai en elle comme un fou, le bruit de son plaisir sonnait à mes oreilles.

"Es-tu proche?" lui demandai- les dents serrées. C'était vraiment de la rhétorique. Je pouvais la sentir frémir autour de moi, déjà prête.

"Oui monsieur," dit-elle en serrant les dents.

"Retiens-toi encore un peu," demandai-je en sentant la chaleur révélatrice parcourir ma colonne vertébrale. Je la pris encore plus fort, mes hanches tapant contre son cul. En ce moment j'étais plus animal qu'homme.

"Maintenant," grommelai-je, quelques secondes plus tard. "Jouis maintenant."

Elle gémit et deux poussées plus tard, elle était serrée autour de ma queue jouissant comme jamais et je continuais à pousser de façon erratique jusqu'à ce que ma libération arrive.

Je me retirai à regret et m'installai contre elle en m'effondrant sur le lit.

"Est-ce que ça t'a plu autant qu'à moi?" demandai-je faiblement. C'était l'un de ces moments où j'aurais souhaité pouvoir dormir juste un peu, après la satisfaction complète.

"Oui monsieur," répondit-elle.

Je secouai la tête. "La scène est finie. Plus de Monsieur. Comment tu te sens?"

"C'était très chaud," dit-elle avec un sourire. "Je te trouve tellement ... autoritaire. Et en même temps je crois que j'aurais pu en gérer un peu plus."

"Ah ouais?" dis-je surpris. "Et moi qui pensais avoir été trop brutal."

Elle rit. "Pas moyen. Tu ne sais toujours pas mais je suis indestructible maintenant."

"Je ne le ferai probablement jamais," reconnus-je. Elle me paraitrait toujours délicate d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Elle me monta dessus, me maintenant immobile. "Je suppose que je devrais toujours t'en convaincre."

"Et comment comptes-tu faire ça?" Il me semblait que j'allais aimer sa réponse.

Elle se pencha et m'embrassa sur les lèvres. "A la dure... bien sûr!"

**OOO**

_Vingt-cinq ans plus tard_

L'expression d'Alice quand elle rentra dans la pièce me mit mal à l'aise mais quand je lis dans ses pensées ça me laissa sans voix.

"Quoi Alice?" demanda Bella sentant parfaitement qu'il se tramait quelque chose.

"Ton père," dit-elle doucement. "Il ne lui reste pas beaucoup de temps."

Elle déglutit difficilement, inutilement. "Combien de temps?"

"Vingt-trois jours," murmura Alice.

Bella me prit la main assez fort pour me faire mal. "Mais il est en bonne santé. Comment...?"

"Il va avoir une crise cardiaque," dit Alice tristement.

La bouche de Bella s'ouvrit, se ferma, s'ouvrit de nouveau. "Je pensais... je pensais que tu ne pouvais voir que les choses qui étaient en rapport avec des décisions. Comment peux-tu voir une crise cardiaque?"

Alice lui lança un regard malheureux parce que nous savions tous qu'elle pouvait voir n'importe quoi. "Je peux voir les choses qui vont se produire indépendamment des décisions. Je peux voir la météo. Je t'ai vue devenir vampire avant qu'Edward ait pris la décision. Je suis tellement _désolée _ Bella. Peut-être que j'aurais dû le garder pour moi."

Après une long moment de silence, Bella répondit. "Non.. merci de me l'avoir dit, Alice." Elle se tourna vers moi. "Edward..."

"En avion ou en voiture?" demandai-je, pour ne pas tourner autour du pot. Le vol avancerait notre arrivée de quelques heures mais conduire serait infiniment moins stressant. Elle me regarda ne sachant quoi décider. Je savais qu'elle préférait conduire mais elle se sentait coupable de perdre une seule seconde.

"De toute façon c'est la fin Bella. Nous arriverons beaucoup trop tôt si nous y allons en avion. Allons-y en voiture, laissons-le dormir."

"D'accord," opina-t-elle acceptant d'être rationnelle. "Faisons les bagages."

Dès que Bella fut levée Alice la serra étroitement avec férocité. "Je suis tellement _désolée, _ Bella. Veux-tu que nous venions avec vous? Tout le monde le veut."

Bella se mordilla la lèvre. "Merci Alice mais ça doit être une visite tranquille, je pense."

Alice hocha la tête. " Ok, je vous laisse alors."

Une fois que tout fut prêt nous prîmes la route. Bella demanda à conduire et je ne contestais pas. Je savais qu'elle avait besoin de faire quelque chose d'autre que de penser au futur proche et la route était un bon moyen pour cela.

Charlie fut surpris de nous voir et encore plus surpris quand nous lui dîmes que nous resterions un mois. Tout ce qu'il savait c'était que Bella avait pris une année sabbatique à l'université où elle enseignait et ma couverture était que j'écrivais alors il ne posa pas davantage de questions. Il était très content de nous voir, - ou de voir Bella à chaque fois. Il m'aimait bien mais à faibles doses.

La première nuit Bella passa le temps à pleurer, pendant que Charlie dormait, en s'agrippant à ma poitrine. Je me sentais inutile incapable de faire quoi que ce soit pour la consoler. Après quelques jours de sanglots et à parler de transformer son père et de s'en prendre à moi quand je lui dis que ce n'était pas la meilleure idée, Bella retrouva finalement un équilibre et se mit à tirer parti du son temps restant avec son père. Elle lui cuisinant de bons repas chaque soir, regardait les matchs de baseball avec lui, elle alla même à la pêche le dimanche.

Nous étions là depuis trois semaines lorsqu'Alice m'appela. Bella était sortie pour manger avec son père et je redoutais cet appel.

"Bientôt?" demandai-je.

"Demain soir," dit-elle. "Juste avant le dîner. Pour le moment je ne vois que Bella faisant la cuisine et Charlie se lever pour voir ce qu'elle fait. Vous appelez le 911 mais ça ne suffit pas."

"Puis-je le transformer?" demandai-je.

"Je ne sais pas?" fut sa réponse. "Il faut que tu décides autre chose avant."

"Je peux demander à Bella," suggérai-je m'imaginant le faire.

"Non," dit Alice immédiatement. "Il ne veut pas être transformé."

Je grimaçai. Peut-être que je pourrai...

"Non. Le conduire à l'hôpital toi-même ne changera rien."

Je fermai les yeux. Il devait bien y avoir un moyen.

"Non Edward. Ne dis rien à Charlie, il ne doit pas savoir. Je sais que ce serait plus facile pour Bella mais elle ne voudrais pas et tu le sais."

"Il sait déjà que Bella va lui survivre. Il voudrait lui rendre tout ça plus facile."

"C'est lui mettre trop de choses sur les épaules Edward. Et ça ne fait pas beaucoup de différence. Ça fera mal... peu importe comment ça se passe."

Je soupirai. "Je déteste ça."

"Je sais," dit Alice. "C'est vrai, ça craint."

Cette nuit-là évidemment Bella n'en pouvait plus, sachant que son temps avec Charlie était presque écoulé. Je pensais que Charlie pouvait le sentir aussi mais j'espérai que Bella ne s'en aperçoive pas. Il était plus attentif, disait merci plus souvent et posait un tas de questions sur nos vies.

Ils restèrent debout longtemps à discuter. Bella lui parla de sa relation avec sa mère, de ses grands-parents, des choses qu'elle ne pourrait plus lui demander. Charlie était plus bavard que d'habitude. Je quittai finalement la maison et allai à la chasse pour leur donner un peu d'intimité.

Ensuite Charlie partit se coucher et Bella me rejoignit dans les bois, toute sa douleur brillant dans ses yeux.

"C'est demain pas vrai? Vingt-trois jours? Est-ce qu'Alice à appelé?"

"Oui c'est demain," dis-je, souhaitant qu'elle s'approche pour que je puisse la toucher. "Elle a appelé ce matin. Tu veux les détails?"

Elle secoua la tête et s'assit sur un tronc moussu de chêne. "Je ne serais pas en mesure de me comporter normalement si je sais quand ça doit arriver, je vais compter les secondes."

Je m'accroupis à côté d'elle. "Peut-être qu'il aurait été préférable de ne rien savoir du tout."

"Non... non..." répondit-elle sans réfléchir. "Je ne pouvais pas laisser passer la chance de lui dire au revoir. Je déteste d'avoir à traverser ça. C'est trop tôt..."

"Je suis désolé," dis-je. C'était les seuls mots qu'il me restait.

Elle se blottit contre moi et nous restâmes là jusqu'à ce que les oiseaux se mettent à chanter pour annoncer le soleil levant.

**OOO**

_Cinquante ans plus tard_

"Quand l'année scolaire sera finie Carlisle et la famille déménageront ," dis-je à Bella. Alice, Jasper, Rose et Emmett allaient rentrer à l'école secondaire de nouveau. Bella et moi préférions l'université. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne pourrions supporter de fréquenter des lycéens.

Elle hocha la tête. Elle s'y attendait. "Où vont-ils cette fois-ci?" demanda-t-elle sans se détourner de son livre.

"Dans le Maine," répondis-je.

"Euh. Ça pourrait être bien," dit-elle comme si ça ne l'intéressait pas vraiment.

"Je pense que nous pourrions peut-être aller ailleurs cette fois."

Elle me regarda par dessus les Frères Karamazov. "Ailleurs? Où?" Tu veux laisser les Cullen?"

"Pas définitivement," m'empressai-je de dire. "Mais pour un certain temps. Nous n'avons pas encore vraiment voyagé," soulignai-je. Je n'ajoutai pas que nous avions repoussé ça à cause de ses parents. Renée était partie il y avait dix ans et depuis nous avions continué à rester avec les Cullen.

Bella pencha la tête, je ne savais pas ce qu'elle en pensait. "Et nous irions où?"

"Bon, commençai-je. "Je pense que nous pourrions commencer par l'Angleterre et puis aller vers l'est."

Elle sourit. "L'Europe?"

"Oui," confirmai-je.

Elle se mordit la lèvre. "Combien de temps?"

Je roulai des yeux. "Bella tu sais que nous pourrons y rester autant de temps que nous voudrons."

"C'est juste," rit-elle. "J'ai peur de ne plus pouvoir en partir après." Elle posa enfin son livre sur la table basse, entièrement concentrée sur notre conversation. "Alors nous pourrions aller à Paris?"

"Bien sûr."

"La Pologne?"

"Oui."

"Bucarest?"

"Si tu veux."

"Barcelone?"

"Si le te temps le permet..."

Bella sauta dans mes bras en riant. "D'accord. Faisons-le alors."

Et trois semaines après nous commencions le reste de nos vies ensemble.

**F I N**


End file.
